Armações do destino
by Ana Carolina Alcantara
Summary: Em uma cidade turbulenta como NY, Edward Masen e Isabella Swan se conhecem do jeito mais comum, dentro do metrô. Edward era o objeto de desejo de Bella paixão platônica .


-

- [Fic] Armações do destino.

Autora:Carolina Alcantara

Clasificação: Cada um sabe o que lê

Gênero: Romance

Shipper: Edward/Bella

Status: Em andamento

Sinopse:

Em uma cidade turbulenta como NY, Edward Masen e Isabella Swan se conhecem do jeito mais comum, dentro do metrô.

-Personagens principais-

Isabella Swan – Jornalista de moda - 25 anos Trabalha em uma Revista conhecida de Moda, é descolada, porém não é fútil.

Edward Anthony Masen – 29 anos – Biomédico – Professor da Universidade de Nova York (NYU). Culto, Respeitado em sua profissão e extremamente atraente.

-Personagens secundários-

Rosalie Hale – Modelo - 19 anos, Adorada pelos Fashionistas, Rosalie é a mais badalada das modelos da Atualidade – Amiga da Bella –

Alice Masen – Assistente de Moda – 23 anos, é assistente e amiga de bella, coincidências a Parte é irmã mais nova de Edward.

Emmett Swan – Universitário – 21 anos, Estuda na NYU, Aluno de Edward.

Jasper Worfman – Empresário - 28 anos, é sócio da Revista junto com Mike Newton onde Bella e Alice trabalham.

Mike Newton – Empresário – 27 anos é sócio da Revista junto com Jasper Worfman. È ex-namorado de Bella.

Carlise Masen – Médico – 50 anos, Reitor da Universidade. Pai de Edward e Alice.

Esme Masen – Escritora – 49 anos Mãe de Alice e Edward.

Renné Swan – Professora de Música – 45 anos – Mãe de Bella

Capitulo 1

Bella P.O.V.

Nova York, Fevereiro de 2001.

-Isabella Sua mãe na linha 2- Gritou minha assistente

- Já disse que é pra me chamar de Bella!-

Eu gritei de volta

Alice Era minha nova assistente fazia duas Semanas, muito bem educado Ainda insistia em me chamar de Isabella, Dona Isabella, Senhora Isabella... Como se eu fosse 30 anos mais velha que ela.

-Desculpa Bella, eu esqueço!

- Obrigada Alice Já atendi!-

- Mãe! Eu disse

- Você não me liga mais não é filha?

- Mãe, eu ia ligar, é que eu estou bem enrolada, muito trabalho!-

- Me conta uma novidade.

- Ah mãe, que eu posso fazer, não tenho outro jeito, Mais eu juro, iria ligar pra senhora.

-Como você está?

- Estou bem mãe, está tudo bem por aí?

-Por aqui sim, tens falado com seu irmão?

- Emmett, Ele me ligou por esses dias, não sei dizer ao certo qual dia.

- Ele está bem?

- Está mãe.

- Desde que vocês foram pra faculdade, parecem que são filhos de Chocadeira!

- Que horror mão, sabe que não é verdade!

Emmet é meu irmão mais novo, ele cursa microbiologia na Universidade de nova York, a mesma que eu me formei a alguns anos atrás, esse é o 2° ano dele , e pra dizer a verdade, as apostas em família de que ele irá desistir ainda no fim do semestre estão altas. Meu irmão nunca foi um rapaz dotado de muita inteligência, Não que ele não seja inteligente, ele sempre preferiu Garotas e jogos de basquete a ler um livro, falando em livro, um episódio engraçado foi ele ganhando um livro do meu pai no natal, o livro em questão era o "pequeno príncipe" Emmett tinha acabado de ser "alfabetizado" tinha seis anos e lógico como toda criança preferia uma bicicleta, um vídeo game a um simples livro, nesse ano também ele ganhou a primeira bola de Basquete. O Livro é claro ficou pra mim, e existe até hoje, por mais incrível que possa parecer.

- Pois não parece – Esbravejou minha mãe

- Ah mão eu não vou discutir.

Minha mãe se chama Renné , bem sentimental ela, eu não a ligava tinha apenas 1 semana, e isso era quase o fim do mundo, como ela nunca achava meu irmão pois ele sempre esquecia o celular em casa, ela descontava tudo em mim.

- Mais eu não quero discutir –

-Mais mãe, não parece, eu te liguei na semana passada, e você está fazendo muito barulho por nada.

-Eu não vou discutir Isabella.

- Eu juro que não te entendo, mãe!

-Vem almoçar domingo aqui?

- Vou mãe

- E trás o Emmett.

- Eu não prometo nada!

-agora eu tenho que desligar filha.

- Ta bom mãe, Beijo.

- Te amo filha

- Eu também mãe.

E terminava sempre assim, te amo, também te amo, e domingo na casa dos meus pais.

Eu estava tendo muito trabalho pela semana, tinha que reservar minha passagem pra Paris, eu finalmente iria cobrir a tão sonhada semana de moda parisiense, depois de muita negociação com meu chefe eu consegui a oportunidade, e as credenciais.

Fui até a ante-sala para falar com a Alice.

- Alice, Já reservou as passagens pra Paris?

- Já, Duas pra ida e duas de volta.

-Obrigada Alice.

Minha sala não é grande nem é pequena, também não é muito arrumada, eu costumo dizer que minha bagunça é organizada, pras pessoas que vêem não significa muito isso, parece mais uma zona. Claro que eu sempre me encontro na zona, o pessoal aqui da revista diz que é a Zona de Perigo.

- Alice, Pode vir aqui por favor?

Eu queria dar a noticia de que ela iria comigo a Paris.

- Oi bella, o que deseja?

-Sente-se Alice.

Eu podia rir agora, ela estava com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente deveria estar pensando que eu a demitiria.

- por favor , fique mais calma Alice.

- Estou calma – ela disse sorrindo

-Eu vou levar você comigo a semana de moda, que tal?

-sé. Sé.. sério???- Ela disse

- Claro porque não, você é minha assistente Lembra?

- Eu acho que sim – ela disse mal podendo conter o sorriso no rosto.

-então vamos na Sexta Feira, Ok?

- Claro!

Eu gostava da Alice, ela era receptiva, estava sempre sorrindo, muito inteligente, pegava tudo com muita rapidez, eu precisava de uma pessoa que me auxiliasse exatamente como ela faz.

- Pode começar a arrumar as malas. – Eu disse.

- Assim que eu chegar em casa! – ela disse com um entusiasmo que só veria nela, nenhuma pessoa era capaz de ser tão entusiasmada como ela.

- Outra coisa, está dispensada por hoje, acho que não temos mais nada pra fazer hoje, eu também vou pra casa. – eu disse – a propósito, amanha não se atrase , temos que ir cedo a Louis Vuitton.

-Ah ta, chego aqui bem cedo, pode deixar.

- você vai hoje na festa Alice?

- Claro!

- Te vejo lá então

-Obrigada Alice, então Até mais tarde.

- Até Bella.

O Escritório era no décimo andar de um edifício ( ou um complexo de edifícios) bem conhecido no mundo todo, WTC ou informalmente chamado de trade center ficava em Manhattan e o nosso prédio ficava ao sul. Mais conhecido como "Torre Sul".

Eu ia sempre pra casa de metrô, Todos me chamavam de louca, o metrô era muito funcional, não pegava o trânsito louco da cidade.

Eu poderia ver as pessoas indo e vindo pelas estações movimentadas, era um passeio bem turístico pra mim, só que era todo dia.

Na verdade eu não gostava de dirigir, que se tornou um dos maiores motivos de eu ir e voltar do trabalho de metrô.

Eu gostava de observar as pessoas, os estilos, as culturas, nova York me proporcionava isso.

Um desses dias eu vi um homem que eu havia apelidado de"o cara da plataforma" , foi onde eu o vi pela primeira vez a algumas semanas. Coitado eu deveria arrumar um jeito melhor de chamá-lo. Eu ri com meu pensamento besta.

Ele era um homem extremamente bonito, pele clara, cabelos cor de bronze, não aparentava ter mais de 30, sempre pegava o metro nas proximidades da NYU. Mais precisamente na Bleecker St station

Quase todos os dias no mesmo horário, eu não sei como eu sempre o avistava no meio da multidão, sempre muito bem arrumado, era incrível a precisão dos meus olhos, eu sempre via o cara da plataforma, não me pergunte como, mais eu via.

Eu andava pelo caminho que me levava até o metrô , meu ipod ligado , a música rolando bem alto no meu ouvido e eu ia cantando silenciosamente.

From the minute that you walked right through the door

[i]Desde o minuto que você atravessou a porta [/i]

Thoughts are racing in my mind time to explore

[i]Pensamentos estão correndo em minha mente, hora de

investigar [/i]

I tell my friends that I just gotta have him

[i]Eu digo aos meus amigos que eu só quero o ter [/i]

but Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him

[i]Mas não olhe agora, porque eu estou vendo você fitando

ele [/i]

Then my vision had him locked on in the side

[i]Na mesma hora minha visão o capturou no lado [/i]

On a mission, for position by the end of the night

[i]Em busca de um posicionamento até o fim da noite [/i]

It's like i crave, playing games with the hunter

[i]É como eu desejo, brincando de caça com o caçador [/i]

no where to run boy time to surrender [/i]

[i]Não tem para onde correr garoto, é hora de se render [/i]

and all I need is to feel you

[i]E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir [/i]

All I want is to feel you

[i]E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir [/i]

Hoje eu tinha uma festa perfeita pra ir, uma festa não era ´a festa´ e eu estava bem impolgada , até Rosalie ia, então era diversão garantida.

Rosalie e eu somos amigas a alguns anos,desdeo começo da carreira dela eu estava lá, toda vez que ela estava na cidade arrumava uma festa bem louca pra irmos,eu quase sempre saia de lá quase de manha, e só passava em casa pra me trocar e ir pro trabalho, eu estava torcendo pra a festa de hoje ser tao boa quanto as outras.

Reach Out And Touch Me

[i]Estenda a mão e me toque[/i]

before i go insane

[i]Antes que eu vá à loucura[/i]

Reach Out And Touch Me

[i]Estenda a mão e me toque[/i]

why don't you make me wait

[i]Porque você não me faz esperar? [/i]

I'm a diamond and you're so on the money

[i]Eu sou um diamante e você está tão ligado no dinheiro[/i]

Reach Out And Touch Me

[i]Estenda a mão e me toque[/i]

And all I need is to feel you

[i]E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir[/i]

As pessoas na rua eram a minha inspiração, eu gostava de olhar tudo, no metrô eu tinha a oportunidade de acompanhar a moda de cada tribo, era o que tinha feito eu largar o jornalismo investigativo pra entrar na revista e cubrir o universo Fashion

Eu não me arrependia em nenhum momento da minha escolha, eu gosto do que faço.

Estava chegando a estação que o cara do metro sem pre entrava, e eu ficava me pergunto todo santo dia – será que ele vem hoje ? – sentou uma senhora do meu lado, e ficou me olhando com uma cara esquisita, eu ficava imaginando o que passa na cabeça das pessoas pra me olharem assim. Não que eu achasse ruim , sempre gostei de ser diferente, mais me olhavam de uma meneira como se eu fosse um E.T, metade de nova york deveria ser os habitantes normais e eu a anormal.

A voz de metal anunciou a proxima estação , meus olhos começaram a percorrer a platafoma.

Lá estava ele, calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta polo, uma jaqueta quase do mesmo tom da calça jeans , um cachegol azul marinho e uma pasta preta.

Deus como ele poderia ser tão bom, um homem desses deveria ser proibído de sair na rua – eu pensei alto , ate de mais,- eu já estava ficando louca ele era minha paixao platonica do metro, eu sempre o observava, a volta pra casa sempre era mais rápida quando eu o observava.

Eu fiquei olhando onde a composição ia parar , lentamente abriu as portas e eu fiquei fazendo pensamento positivo sussurando

Entra nesse vagão .

Entra nesse vagão.

Entra nesse vagão.

ele finalmente entrou, hoje eu dei sorte, ele entrou no mesmo vagão que eu, quem disse que pensamento positivo não funciona!

Eu o via já tinha duas semanas, sempre de longe, não que fosse ruim me aproximar dele. Eu gostava de observa-lo era mais interessande de longe.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi observar se ele era casado, procurei a aliança em sua mão, não era nem casado nem estava noivo. Depois comecei a ver se tinha alguma mania mais aparente, ele gostava de ler, em duas semanas tinha lido dois livros, e um outro dia eu o vi com um livro bem técnico, , eu não consegui ler direito o título do livro, porque eu estava bem longe nesse dia.

Hoje ele entrou com fones no ouvido, parecia estar muito alguma canção que eu não poderia ouvir, mais eu queria, ele batia o pé, provavelmente no compasso da música, que o deixava muito charmoso.

O restante da viagem direcionei a minha visão para o rosto dele, nessa hora ele sentou em um lugar que tinha acabado de ficar vago, se ajeitou e encostou a cabeça colocando para trás, fechou os olhos e continuou murmurando a música, os lábios dele eram completamente convidativos. Moviam-se em um ritmo que pra mim já estava alucinante, já estava começando a imagina se ele beijava bem. Eu olhei para suas mãos, elas não eram nem grandes nem pequenas eram mãos normais para a altura dele, eram um pouco femininas, quer dizer nem tanto, nessa hora ele começou a bater na perna dele como se tivesse baquetas na mão e eu já estava pensando que ele devesse ser maluco como eu, porque eu fazia a mesma coisa.

Pelo menos seriamos dois anormais dentro de uma composição do metro cheio de normais

A voz metálica anunciou minha parada, eu me levantei fui em direção a ele, hoje eu faria diferente, fui me aproximando, tirei um fone do ouvido e "sem querer" dei uma chutada bem leve no pé dele. Dessa forma eu iria tentar ver a cor dos olhos dele.

Ele olhou pra mim.

Onde foi parar meu fôlego nessa hora? Nem eu sabia.

Os olhos dele tinha uma tonalidade de verde incrível, pode ser que eu esteja exagerando, mais eram muito bonitos, ele era todo bonito pra falar a verdade.

-Desculpa – Eu disse

Claro que ele nunca ia ouvir, até porque ele estava com a música bem alta em seu ouvido e eu falei relativamente baixo.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e as portas se abriram, era a hora de eu sair.

Andei até o prédio onde eu morava, peguei as chaves. Na minha bolsa, abri a porta do meu apartamento.

Fui até a cozinha coloquei uma lasanha congelada no microondas. Eu precisava comer e como estava com pressa e sem paciência de fazer nada, eu optei por isso. Fui até a sala, apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica

- Você – Tem – Uma – mensagem - A voz de robô da secretaria falou.

- Bella,Passo aí e te pego as 8 Ok? Beijos amiga! - Era Rosalie.

Eu subi até meu quarto, a roupa estava em cima da cama, entrei no banheiro, me despi e fui tomar um banho, apesar de cansada eu não perderia a noitada por nada. Enrolei-me na toalha fui até minha bolsa, peguei meu ipod coloquei nas caixinhas de som que ficavam no banheiro, e liguei a música.

I saw him dancing there by the record machine

[i]Eu vi ele dançando ali perto da máquina de música [/i]

I knew he must have been about seventeen

[i]Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete[/i]

The beat was going strong

[i]A batida estava ficando mais forte[/i]

Playing my favorite song....

[i]Tocando minha música favorita [/i]

And I could tell it wouldn't be long

[i]E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar [/i]

until he was with me YEAH Me

[i]enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo [/i]

And I could tell it wouldn't be long

[i]E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar[/i]

until he was with me yeah me

[i]enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo[/i]

YEAH With me Singin'

Yeah comigo cantando [/i]

I love rock roll

[i]Eu amo rock roll[/i]

So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby

[i]Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby[/i]

I love Rock N' Roll

[i]Eu amo rock roll[/i]

So come and take your time and dance with me

[i]Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo[/i]

A melhor parte da musica pra mim

[i]Ouw ! [/i]

E eu ri de mim

Terminei meu banho, coloquei o roupão a toalha no meu cabelo e desci, Meu estômago estava roncando e eu precisava comer urgentemente.

Comi rapidamente, vi um pouco de te tv até a hora de começar a me arrumar. Umas 7 horas da noite eu subi e fui me vestir.

Eram oito horas da noite horas em ponto eu ouvi a buzina era Rosalie.

Desci as escadas,o prédio onde eu morava não tinha elevador,entrei no carro e fomos.

- Ué Cadê Seu segurança?

- Despachei hoje –ela disse rindo – Não vai me dar nem um "Oi Vaca?"

- Oi Vaca?- Eu disse rindo

- Também te amo Bella.

- O que temos hoje?- eu disse

- Huumm.. Muita música, Bebida e Homens.- ela disse gargalhando

- Era exatamente o que eu precisava!- Eu disse

Chegamos a Boate, uma fila Enorme, era a boate mais badalada da cidade.

Fomos até o segurança do local

Então Rosalie falou

-Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan

-Entrem, por favor.

Entramos e a boate estava lotada. Meio de semana e ainda tinha gente que saia de noite.

Eu mal entrei e já estava entrando no ritmo da música

Cause you're hot then you're cold

[i]Porque você é quente e logo esfria[/i]

You're yes then you're no

[i]Você quer e depois não quer[/i]

You're in and you're out

[i]Você tá dentro e depois tá fora[/i]

You're up and you're down

[i]Você está feliz e depois está triste[/i]

Rosalie me puxava direto pro bar nessa hora

You're wrong when it's right

[i]Você está errado quando está certo[/i]

-Duas Caipirinhas.-Ela disse

It's black and it's white

[i]É preto e é branco[/i]

-Bella hoje vamos beber até cair.

- você ta louca, amanha eu trabalho

Meu celular tocou

-BELLA, ESTOU AQUI FORA APARECE AQUI- gritou Alice

-JÁ ESTOU INDO.- Eu disse

We fight, we break up

[i]Nós brigamos, nós terminamos[/i]

- Rosalie , Vou buscar a Alice

- Vou ficar por aqui.

We kiss, we make up

[i]Nós nos beijamos e voltamos[/i]

Voltei ao bar com Alice e Rosalie pediu outra caipirinha.

- Outra Caipirinha!

-Saindo – disse o Bar man

-Cara, desqe que eu fui ao Brasil, não vivo mais sem isso- Ela disse dando um gole- fiquei procurando um bar aqui em nova York que tinha isso, é muito bom!

Nós ficamos rindo dela. Até que Rosalie avistou na boate o Mike.

Mike era meu Chefe e meu Ex namorado, nós terminamos nem me lembro por qual motivo, mais de vez em quando rolava uns amassos.

- Eu duvido , você ir lá e se oferecer pra ele!- Disse Rosalie

- Duvida?- Eu disse

- Alice Ta afim de apostar? – Rosalie disse

-Aposta? Claro, então qual vai ser

- Vocês são doidas- eu disse rindo

- Vai pular fora Swan?

- Não, claro que não !- eu disse

- Então é o seguinte, Bella tem que ir lá se insinuar pra ele, tirar aquela loira de cima dele e fazer ele tentar te beijar três Vezes. Na terceira você beija!

- me insinuar, tirar a loira e me esquivar de dois beijos e na terceira beijar? , mole!

- 100 em você. – Disse Alice

-100 no Mike- Disse Rosalie

- 100 em mim.

Fui até o Dj e pedi uma música

A música começou e eu fui em direção ao Mike

Eu pegaria pesado.

I know you like me (I know you like me)

[i]Eu sei que você gosta de mim [/i]

I know you do (I know you do)

[i].......Eu sei que gosta [/i]

Cheguei perto dele, esbarrei na loira, e comecei a dançar bem perto dele, mais não junto.

That's why whenever I come around

[i]É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo[/i]

She's all over you

Com o dedo indicador o chamei, falei no ouvido dele com uma voz bem sexy.

[i]Ela está dando em cima de você

And I know you want it (I know you want it)

[i]Eu sei que você quer isto[i]

-Posso dançar pra você?

Eu nem disse posso dançar com você, eu fui mais direta. As meninas deveriam estar rindo agora.

It's easy to see (it's easy to see)

[i]É fácil de ver[/i]

Fui descendo até o chão e subi vagarosamente

And in the back of your mind

[i]E na sua cabeça[/i]

I know you should be on with me

[i]Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo[/i]

Ele tentou a primeira vez, e eu esquivei

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

[i]Você não desejaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu? [i]

A loira já tinha sumido

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? [i]

[i]Você não desejaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu? [i]

Tentou a segunda eu esquivei, mais segurei no cabelo de e cheguei mais perto.

Me mechendo bem perto dele

Don't cha?

[i]Não desejaria? [i]

Don't cha?

[i]Não desejaria? [i]

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?

[i]Você não desejaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu? [i]

Ele tentou me beijar pela terceira vez. E eu o beijei.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

[i]Você não desejaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu? [i]

Ele Beijava bem, enquanto ele me beijava colocou a mão nas minhas costas, e eu não parava de dançar, chegando mais perto pude sentir que ele estava no ponto, era uma palavra e ele me tirava dali correndo me levando pra onde eu quisesse. Mais não era isso que eu queria, a aposta era mais dele se queria algo mais. Com certeza ficaria puto comigo

Don't cha?

[i]Não desejaria? [i]

Don't cha?

[i]Não desejaria? [i]

o beijo terminou, eu continuei dançando assim que a musica parou eu dei um selinho nele e disse

-Mais tarde eu volto.

E me virei, Eu não ia voltar nada!

- Mais uma Caipirinha – Eu disse piscando pro Bar man.

- Pode deixar.- ele disse

- Cadê minha grana? – eu disse

-Foi bem hein.- disse Rosalie

-O Mike foi fácil- Eu disse

-Temos que apostar mais vezes, é muito divertido- disse Alice

- A cara de bobão dele foi tudo!- Disse Rosalie

-Ele deve ta achando que eu vou voltar, coitado – eu disse

-Ah bella, você dormiu com ele diversas vezes, que há de mal nisso – disse Rosalie rindo

-Eu não quero repetir de mais, to a fim de inovar, sabe – Eu disse rindo.

-Isso Aí amiga, dá só uns amassos nesse Mike, até pq ele não eh de se jogar fora. –disse Rosalie

- E você Alice, Já viu alguém por aqui?- eu disse

- Eu ainda não, to olhando.- Disse Alice

-Que horas são hein? – eu disse

.com/celebrity_pictures/Tom_Welling_

nós continuamos no Bar da boate, conversando e fiscalizando o ambiente

até que um homem, lindo apareceu e disse no meu ouvido.

-Dança comigo?

- Claro.

Ele deu um sorriso bem perto dos meus lábios e eu o segui até a pista

Nós ficamos dançando. Até ele segurar com uma mão na minha cintura e a outra ele me puxou de leve pelo cabelo. Eu já tinha perdido a noção das coisas, nem sabia mais quem era eu e que fazia lá .

Ele me beijou calorosamente, deliciosamente, eu já estava perdendo o fôlego.

O cara beijava muito bem. Sabia pegar com jeito, e que jeito, se eu não tivesse que trabalhar amanha. Ele hoje era meu.

Fiquei por mais algum tempo que eu não pude precisar, era muito bom beijar aquele homem. Ele era alto, tinha os braços fortes, não era musculoso, eu de levinho toquei no abdômen dele, ele não era sarado mais era bem sequinho, eu pensei comigo mesma "muito bom".

Eu olhei pro lado, Rosalie e Alice também estavam bem encaminhadas.

Peguei meu celular, e vi que eram duas da manhã, estava na hora de ir embora.

- Ei qual o seu nome?

-Peter e o seu?

- Isabella

-Muito prazer Isabella

-igualmente, Não querendo acabar com a festinha, eu preciso ir, trabalho amanha.

- Uma pena, eu já estava pensando em algumas coisas realmente boas pra fazer com você depois daqui.

-è verdade, é uma pena, eu ia gostar – eu disse maliciosamente

-Então boa noite

Ele me deu outro beijo, Bem caloroso.

- Igualmente.

Eu fui até as Rosalie e Alice e disse que ia embora

- Estou indo!

- Ahh Bella, Mais já? – disse Rosalie

- Claro, não é a senhorita que trabalha daqui a Alice, você ainda vai ficar mais?

-Também estou indo.

-Então vamos, Tchau Rosalie, me liga hein!

-Ligo Sim. Tchau meninas. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, a noite é uma criança e eu ainda vou brincar bastante!

Eu sai rindo da Rosalie.

Eu e Alice Rachamos o Táxi de volta pra casa, ela ficaria um pouco depois de mim.

Cheguei em casa satisfeita a noite foi boa, mais eu estava cansada, fui tomar um banho e dormir.

Edward POV

Mais um dia de trabalho, eu acordei cedo, pois daria aula cedo, eu não gostava de acordar muito cedo mais, fazer o que, me levantei da cama olhei pro criado-mudo peguei meu celular, três chamadas não atendidas. Eu Já sabia de quem era, minha ultima conquista. Victoria era bonita, tinha um corpão, na verdade ela era bem gostosa mesmo.

Eu não retornaria a ligação.

Fui tomar um banho bem quente, terminei meu banho, coloquei minha roupa, peguei minha pasta, as chaves do apartamento e fui para o metrô.

Metro estava bem cheio , entao tive que ficar em pé, eu estava tranquilo, mais um dia de trabalho, não que eu não gostasse do meu trabalho, eu havia escolhido ser professor porque gostava de passar as informações adiante.

É tudo uma questao do ponto de vista, estava no sangue da família, meu pai é médico e professor, ele é o reitor da universidade onde eu dou aula, só alice que foi se meter com moda, ate hoje ninguem entende.

Alice é a caçula da casa, cheia de vontades, gastadeira, sempre se deu mais com as compras do que com os estudos em si. Eu adoro minha irmã, apesar da diferença de idade, sempre zelei por ela,buscava nas festinhas, Levava ao cinema enquanto ela não podia ir sozinha, nos dias de trovoes e chuvas torrênciais ela aparecia pra dormir comigo, era minha menina. Coisas de irmão mais velho.

Desci na minha estação, eu já estava ficando atrasado.

Apertei o passo, encontrei meus alunos no caminho.

-Bom dia Sr Masen- disse uma aluna.

- Bom dia.

Cheguei ao laboratório de microbiologia , meus primeiros alunos começarama chegar, e eu fui aos microscópio um a um para liga-los.

Escrevi no quadro branco Principais funções dos microrganismos na natureza

- posso começar a aula – eu disse já tinha gente suficiente para o início

- Claro- disse uma aluna.

Então eu comecei

- Os microrganismos são os menores seres vivos existentes, encontrando-se em uma vasta diversidade de ambientes e desempenhando importantes papéis na natureza. Este grupo caracteriza-se por ser completamente heterogêneo, tendo com única característica comum o pequeno tamanho dos organismos.

Acredita-se que cerca de metade da biomassa do planeta seja constituída pelos microrganismos, sendo os 50% restantes distribuídos entre plantas (35%) e animais (15%).

- alguma pergunta, posso continuar?

Eles acenaram com a cabeça informando q eu poderia continuar.

- Em termos de habitat, os microrganismos são encontrados em quase todos os ambientes, tanto na superfície, como no mar e subsolo. Desta forma, podemos isolar microrganismos de fontes termais, com temperaturas atingindo até 130°C; de regiões polares, com temperaturas inferiores a -10°C; de ambientes extremamente ácidos (pH=1) ou básicos (pH=13). Alguns sobrevivem em ambientes extremamente pobres em nutrientes, assemelhando-se à água destilada. Há ainda aqueles encontrados no interior de rochas na Antártida.

- Sr Masen Uma vez que os microrganismos precederam o homem em bilhões de anos, pode-se dizer que nós evoluímos em seu mundo e eles em nosso? É correto afirmar?

-Com certeza srta Stanley Desta forma, não é de se estranhar que a associação homem-microrganismo mostra-se com grande complexidade, com os microrganismos habitando nosso organismo, em locais tais como a pele, intestinos, cavidade oral, nariz, ouvidos e trato genitourinário. Embora a grande maioria destes microrganismos não causem qualquer dano, compondo a denominada "microbiota normal", algumas vezes estes podem originar uma série de doenças, com maior ou menor gravidade. Nesta classe de organismos estão aqueles denominados patogênicos e potencialmente patogênicos.

Sabe-se que em cerca de 1013 células de um ser humano podem ser encontradas, em média, cerca de 1014 células bacterianas. No homem, estas se encontram em várias superfícies, especialmente na cavidade oral e trato intestinal.

a aula terminou, eu tinha outras 3 aulas para dar hoje, decidi tomar um café , eu acabei encontrado victoria.

- Ola amorzinho.

-Oi victoria

Ela veio pra cima de mim como se quisesse me beijar.

- tudo bem

- eu já te disse que aqui não é lugar pra troca de carinhos exessivos.

- nossa , já foi mais simpatico sabia ?

- trabalhamos aqui , ou sera que esqueceu disso ?

- não esqueci disso.

- pois parece.

Eu já tinha ficado nervoso.

-não fique nervoso, querido.

- precisamos conversar.

-podemos jantar hoje a noite se você quiser.

- podemos conversar agora mesmo ?

Eu precisava acabar com o que nem tinha começado

-tudo bem, sobre o que é

Eu tinha que ser curto e grosso, ou ela me causaria problemas, e era a ultima coisa que eu queria

-não podemos mais nos encontrar da forma como estamos no encontrando.

Ela me olhou com uma cara, que eu nem consegui identificar, só queria que ela não inventasse de chorar.

-Mais, eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.

- eu gosto, mais prefiro que tenhamos uma amizade sincera. Não estou aberto a relacionamentos no momento.

-mais eu não entendo.

-é tudo muito claro Victoria.

- eu to vendo, você me usou

Ai droga lá vem

- isso não é verdade. Eu não eu a usei, foi bom, eu gostei, mais não quero levar isso adiante.

Agora ela ficou furiosa.

Tomei um tapa na cara e ela em seguida saiu batendo o pé

Ela tinha a mão pesada, eu deveria estar com a marca dos 5 dedos da mão dela mais o anel.

Pelo menos tomei um tapa, não foi tão dificil.

Eu estava louco pra ir pra casa, dei as outras aulas restantes,arrumei as provas que eu tinha dado hoje, as levaria para casa, precisava corrigi-las.

Fui pra estação do metrô, esperei que a composição parasse, entrei olhei em volta, estava esperando ver uma pessoa, sempre tinha uma mulher que incistia em me olhar, eu ainda não sabia como ela quase sempre acertava meu vagão, era incrivel a precisão, eu não deixava barato, as vezes eu olhava mesmo, não sabia o motivo de tanta curiosidade em cima de mim. Mais eu retribuia a curiosidade dela.

Ela tinha os cabelos longos escuros, a pele bem clara, se vestia muito bem , não era nem alta nem baixa, tinha pelo menos 1,70 não passava disso, e estava sempre de salto alguns enorme, não sei como se equilibrava naquilo, mais era gracioso os movimentos encima daquela agulha embaixo de seus pés.

Ela havia levantado, estava vindo em minha direção, será que ela falaria comigo? Não é possivel. Bem que eu queria que ela falasse comigo.

Ela vinha deslizando , estava de vestido provavelmente, eu conseguia ver as pernas dela, e que pernas, mesmo com um sobretudo preto eu conseguia ver a silhueta curvilínea dela.

Mulher linda ela era.

Então ela esbarrou em mim

- Desculpa - ela disse

Foi a esbarrada mais sexy que alguem já tinha me dado, de caso pensado .

Talvez ela tenha achado que não ouviria, a minha musica estava bem alta. Na verade eu não me dei ao trabalho de ouvir, mesmo que eu tivesse sem os fones em meu ouvido eu não a ouviria, eu estava prestando atenção naqueles lábios estremamente convidativos, eu entendi perfeitamente o movimento deles.

Eu apenas acenei,com a cabeça, aquele não era o dia pra eu puxar uma conversa, teríamos outros dias. Por enquando eu a deixaria curiosa.

A composição parou na plataforma, as portas se abriram e ela saiu.

Ela de costas era um espetáculo , meus olhos não tiravam ela de vista até que ela sumisse nas escadas que levavam para fora da estação.

Eu ainda a teria .

_* Prêt-à-porter ; É aquela roupa de grife que não é de alta costura. A alta costura é feita sob medida e o modelo é exclusivo. Já prêt-à-Porter as grifes fazem pronta entrega, porem nãe é feito sob medida e é vendido nas lojas_

Bella POV

Os dias passaram como um furação, eu e Alice ficamos uma semana em Paris a semana de moda estava sendo um sucesso, tinhamos um blog que contava tudo sobre Prêt-à-porter parisiense, tinhamos garantido nosso emprego e as coberturas das proximas semanas de moda de milão entre outras.

Estavamos super felizes, elogios não paravamos de receber, a todo instante era mais eu estava radiante, tinha me tornado uma jornalista de moda visada no mundo Fashion.

Emmett Foi me buscar no aeroporto e A mãe de alice foi busca-la também, muito simpática a mãe dela, sorridente, e bonita, eu agora entendia de onde a Alice havia tirado tanto bom humor.

- Olá querida, é um prazer te conhecer – disse a mãe de Alice

-O prazer é todo meu – eu disse

-Alice Fala muito de você, deveria apararecer lá em casa pra jantarmos qualquer dia desses.

- claro, podemos marcar qualquer dia desses, eu adoraria – eu disse

-Ah olha o meu irmão ali.

- Bellaaaa, aquele é o seu irmão ?? – disse alice

- é sim – eu acenei para o Emmett, até que ele me visse.

-Oi maninha, olá meninas.

-Oi Emmett, chegou bem na hora, acabei de chegar. –eu disse- essa é a mãe de Alice , Esme e esta é Alice minha assistente.

- Prazer, vocês duas são lindas.

- Obrigada – Disse as duas

-Então Alice, estou organizando uma festa se você quiser ir, vai ser no campus da NYU.

- Oba, festa de universitários. Eu adoro!

-Então vamos todos, você vai né maninha.

-Claro Emmett, eu perder festa de faculdade é muito ruim!

-podemos ir maninha, eu estou com um pouco de pressa.

- vamos sim, Alice nos vemos na festa!

- Nos vemos lá!

Emmett me levou ate em casa, eu precisava descançar um pouco, Uma semana de loucuras em Paris, deixava qualquer um cansado.

Tomei um banho relaxante de banheira, e depois fui dormir um pouco. A noite eu precisava estar bem disposta seria uma noite longa e eu estava disposta ir até de manha se fosse o caso, dançar até cair.

Acordei e tentei comer algo,precisava me preparar para a festa, Emmett passaria aqui pra me buscar por volta das 10.

Já eram 8 horas da noite e eu ainda não havia decidido com que roupa iria. Demorei até me decidir, calça jeans justa, Bota de cano longo uma blusa decotada uma jaqueta pra não passar tanto frio.

Emmett chegou um pouco atrasado, que não era muita novidade e fomos para a festa.

Festas de universitários eram sempre um sonho, homens bonitos , muita bebida e loucuras, todo mundo muito jovem sem muita coisa na cabeça.

Eu Adorava isso, a noite prometia.

Edward POV

Eu não sei como Alice me convencera a ir a festa da faculdade, todos os meus alunos estariam lá , eu de vez em quando aparecia em uma festa assim, era mulher bonita , gostosa e bêbada pra tudo que era lado, se eu desse sorte, nem lembrariam de mim no dia seguinte.

- Vamos entrar Edward.- Gritou Alice.

-Já estou indo.

Passou uma loira peituda e disse

- Você é quente hein, não quer dar uma volta ?

- talvez Mais tarde - eu disse piscando pra ela.

Eu tinha consciencia de que eu não era feio, alias eu não era mesmo, mais eu preferia dizer que minha inteligência imperava. Eu gostava de conquistar. E ela era muito fácil não valeria a pena, eu ainda arrumaria a da noite.

O local estava tomado , todos dançando alguns se beijando ( a maioria), falei com alguns alunos.

Até que eu vi minha irma falando com meu aluno Emmett, conversavam ao pé do ouvido, a musica era alta.

Passou uma bandeja com cerveja e eu peguei.

Duas cervejas.

Tres cervejas

Quatro cervejas

Eu já estava indo pra quinta.

Estava ficando um pouco alto até que Alice veio ate a mim .

- Edward Vem cá.

Eu fui, sabia que não ia prestar isso..alguma coisa me dizia.

Até que sem mais nem menos ela me atirou em um quarto escuro. Eu tinha caido no quarto mais comentado do campus.

- mais que merda! – eu ouvi uma mulher

-Oi ? – eu disse

- ah oi, vejo que também caiu no conto do vem cá não é ?- ela disse

-pois é.

Era um local pequeno, meio abafado, propício para diversas coisas, o local pequeno só ajudava.

-E então , qual seu nome ? – Eu disse

- Isabella- - E o seu ?

- Edward.- eu disse – Prazer

- Igualmente – ela disse, uma voz naturalmente sexy

Eu fui me aproximando guiado pela voz sexy dela. Quem estava na chuva era pra se molhar!

Reconheci o terreno. Colquei a mão cuidadosamente no quadril dela. Determinei um espaço entre nossos corpos no escuro.

-Então, não há como fugir, não acha.

-Eu não estava afim de fugir. – ela disse.

-Tem certeza ?- eu disse

- Absoluta – ela disse, a voz clara, sexy, ela estava conseguindo me acender completamente.

Seguei com uma mão pelo quadril , a outra foi meticulosamente passeando pelas costas nuas dela. Ela estava com a pele quente, lisa, bem macia, gostosa de tocar, ponto a favor, a blusa dipensava sutiã, fui subindo minha mão até sua nuca , sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Deixei que ela chegasse mais perto, senti o hálito dela, menta com cerveja, quente os labios dela estavam encostando de leve nos meus, eu já estava ficando louco, nem tinha visto o rosto daquela mulher, alias não vi absolutamente nada e estava com um desejo ferrenho de beija-la.

Ela nem precisava de luz acesa pra me deixar com tesão. Mais garanto que se estivessemos com a luz acesa seria bem melhor.

Eu fui sentindo cada sensação que se apoderava de mim, ela passou a lingua nos meus labios e num impulso eu chupei a lingua dela, ela ainda continuava ali quieta, sentindo provavelmente a mesma coisa que eu, subi minha mão até os cabelos dela, macio, desviei meu rosto da direção dos labios dela, não queria beija-la agora, eu queria prolongar a sensação, com o meu rosto rente o dela fui deslizando até a orelha dela, estava sem brincos – perfeito – eu pensei.

Mordi colocando a lingua demoradamente – então ela soltou um gemido baixo, mais um suspiro que um gemido. Eu desci até o pescoço , beijei, ela foi andando para trás , até que esbarrou em algo que parecia uma bancada, eu a segurei pelas pernas e a levantei colocando-a sentada em cima da bancada.

Fiquei entre as coxas dela , apoiei meu braço em uma e a outra eu deixei sobre o ombro dela, estava com a mão ocupada dando puxões de leve nos cabelos dela, continuei no pescoço dela, mordi de leve, bem calmo,respirei demoradamente na pele dela, o cheiro dela era inebriante, eu estava hipnotizado de desejo.

Ela me puxou pra mais perto, fechando as pernas em volta de mim como se eu fosse escapar dela.

Levou uma mão até meu queixo levando o pra cima de leve, eu estava acompanhando cada toque dela.

Colocou seu lábios no meu queixo sugou , passou a lingua, respirou. E sugou novamente, ela era boa.

Eu fui me deixando levar, queria ver do que ela era capaz.

Enquanto ela beijava meu queixo eu fui subindo a mão que estava no quadril por dentro da blusa dela. Parei na cintura.

Até que ela subiu com os labios até os meus, não me beijos mais os juntou , quando eu abri os meus para beija-la ela esquivou mordendo os meus, de leve, transmitindo todo o desejo pelo ato. Logo depois ela me tomou com o beijo mais gostoso que eu havia ganhado.

Ela beijava deliciosamente a lingua ia se misturando com a minha entre as respiralções minha e dela ela sugava os meus labios e voltava a me beijar, a minha mão nos cabelos dela foi se intensificando eu já sentia ela bem avontade no meio das caricías, subi minha mão por baixo de sua blusa, parei por um instante esperando o aval dela. Ela parou de me beijar e me mordeu os labios, era a deixa, eu subi mais um pouco e pude sentir os seios dela, quentes na minha mão, eu queria apertar tamanho meu desejo, mais eu precisava me conter.

Os beijos foram se intensificando e eu senti os mamilos dela, apertando-os de leve.

Então eu ouvi as cirenes , era a polícia, isso não era pra acontecer agora. Ela parou de me beijar

- eu sinto muito , tenho que ir.

Ela deu um suspiro desapontada, eunão poderia ser visto em uma festa que tinha a presença da policia no local, eu era um professor respeitado.

Eu queria tirar ela dali e leva –la comigo.

Quer continuar em outro lugar ? – eu perguntei

Louco pra que ela respondesse um sim bem sonoro.

Ela falou bem no meu ouvido. Me deixando arrepiado

- quero.

Vem comigo, peguei na mão dela , quando saímos do quarto, havia correria pelos corredores do local que estava sem luz, até que esbarram em nós e ela se soltou de mim, as sirenes aumentaram e eu a chamei, mais nem eu poderia ouvir minha voz , pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo o barulho constante abafaram minha voz. Eu havia perdido a garota mais sexy que eu tinha conhecido.

Mais eu procuraria por ela. Precisava saber quem era ela.

Tratei de sair dali imediatamente enquanto as luzes estavam desligadas, assim que fiquei em uma distância considerável do local da festa eu liguei para Alice.

- Onde você está ? – eu perguntei

-porra Edward , eu estava te procurando.

- não vou comentar essa frase Alice, quero saber onde você está.

- Em frente a Reitoria.

- Vou te buscar

Busquei Alice e sem nenhuma palavra retornamos para casa, eu estava suficientemente puto pra falar algo.

Levei ela a casa dos meus pais e fui para a minha casa.

Dormir sozinho.

Bella POV

Eu tentei segurar a mão dele mais não consegui, foi um esbarrão muito grande, tentei gritar por ele, mais creio que com o barulho que estava , ele não escutaria, até porque eu não escutei minha própria voz.

Eu estava completamente frustrada.

Eu tentei diversas vezes ligar pro Emmett, o celular dele só chamava , e eu já estava ficando suficientemente puta da vida.

Meu celular tocou .

- Alô.

- Bella, até que fim,.

- Onde você está Emmett ?

- Na delegacia.

- COMO ? ? ? ?

- DELEGACIA!

- mais puta merda, que você está fazendo aí.

- Eu fui detido!

-Emmett, Eu vou te esganar!

- Calma maninha.

- CALMA PORRA NENHUMA. Como você acha que eu vou aí sozinha uma hora dessas?

-Pega um taxi.

- Simples assim não é? Eu vou Emmett, vais me dever o resto que tens de vida!

- estou na delegacia do campus.

Desliguei na cara dele, ele tinha me deixado mais irrtada do que eu estava

Fui até a delegacia tirar aquele traste do meu irmão de lá, paguei a fiança e ele ficou de prestar serviços a comunidade..

- podemos ir?

- claro, obrigado Bella, você me salvou maninha.

-Eu deveria ter deixado você lá!

- deixa de ser ruim Bella. Seu Irmão passando a noite em uma delegacia?

- era o que você merecia. O que você estava fazendo afinal de contas. ?

Ele começou a rir , e eu dei um soco nele

- Ai bella, calma ai , isso dói sabia?

- eu devia te enfiar a porrada, fala logo!

-eu entrei em uma aposta e perdi, a prenda era correr pelado pelo campus, eu e mais 5.

- você arruinou a minha noite , por causa disso! Eu deveria te matar!

- Nossa, que violência. O que houve,

- não quero ter que comentar.

- está bem... está bem...

Chegamos na minha casa eu fui direto pro banheiro, só queria tomar um banho e dormir, se não eu poderia matar meu irmão a qualquer momento.

Terminei meu banho, deitei na minha cama, e lembrei daquele quarto escuro, eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão intenso por quem eu nunca havia visto, ele me tirou do sério fácil, eu não era imaculada, mais também não era fácil, eu gostava da conquista e ele fez isso por mim, sem nenhum esforço.

Tá certo que eu tinha passado da conta com relação ao o álcool mais mesmo assim, ele era bom de mais pra ser verdade, e o que me deixava nervosa, era que eu não o veria mais.

Fechei meus olhos e logo dormi.

Eu estava na estação do metro de, sobretudo chapéu uma um scarpan preto com um salto enorme, tudo totalmente preto, a estação estava aparentemente vazia. Parei na plataforma, esperei e logo ouvi a composição do metro vindo no túnel que dava acesso a plataforma, parou e abriu as portas , eu entrei e dentro do vagão só havia uma pessoa, um homem, o cara do metro.

Eu fui chegando perto dele, andando devagar, um passo na frente do outro, as portas do vagão se fecharam. Eu olhei nos olhos dele, olhos verdes, insaciáveis, me convidando.

Parei na frente dele, comecei desabotoando o primeiro botão do sobretudo olhando sempre nos olhos dele, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona da do vagão, o maquinista deu partida e ele me segurou pela cintura em uma distância considerável, continuei desabotoando.

Segundo botão.

Terceiro botão

Quarto botão.

Quinto botão.

Sexto botão.

Tirei o, sobretudo e deixei cair no chão.

Eu estava com uma lingerie branca e preta, ele começou a estudar a meu corpo, eu cheguei mais próximo dele segurei seus cabelos macios cor de bronze levantando seu rosto em direção ao meu mordi seus lábios e disse

- aproveite o show, é todo pra você.

Em seguida me dirigi até uma barra que estava de frente a ele, bem no meio do vagão, segurei com uma mão, a outra soltei meus cabelos deixando cair pelos ombros até a cintura, pus a outra mão na barra de ferro e comecei a deslizar até o chão.

Empinando pra trás me levantei, dei um impulso segurando na barra , quando já estava com os pés fora do chão posicionei a barra no meio das coxas, e fui deslizando até o chão novamente. Dei a volta na barra , depois uma meia volta e fiquei de costas pra ele. Empinei em na sua direção segurando a barra e comecei a me mexer de um lado para o outro sem tirar os pés do chão.

Ele veio colocar a mão em mim não deixei em vez disso o fiz levantar segurei as mãos dele e levei até minha boca, passei a língua no dedo médio em seguida suguei devagar.

Ele apoiou uma mão na barra, me olhou, e foi direcionando seus lábios extremamente convidativos até os meus, me tomando o fôlego, me beijava com paixão.

As luzes do metrô se apagaram ele colou as minhas duas mãos envolta de seu pescoço e segurou nas minhas coxas levantando e se posicionando entre elas e eu as fechei em volta dele , ele deu dois passos eu relaxei minhas pernas tirando-as de volta dele para ele se sentar de modo que eu ficasse no colo dele, de frente a ele.

Segurou meus cabelos me puxando, me tomando com sua boca quentes novamente, eu comecei a rebolar no colo dele, gemendo baixinho, ele mordeu meus lábios e disse.

- obrigado pelo show, extremamente atraente. - me dando um sorriso , que eu não poderia ver, mais foi próximo a minha boca então eu pude sentir os lábios dele se curvarem.

- Bella.

-Bella......

Então uma luz forte praticamente me cegou.

- BELLA!!!

Eu abri meus olhos, Eu não podia acreditar, Emmett havia me acordado do sonho, ê que sonho com o carinha do metro.

- Merda Emmett!

- eu te chamei Duas Vezes

- telefone pra você

- ah, diz que eu não estou!

- Ela disse que eh sua amiga, Rosalie.

-Eu vou atender

-Oi Rosalie

- sua vaca, me liga mais não

- Desculpa, eu estava cansada né

-Tá eu entendo, vamos sair hoje ?

- ah Rose, Eu to Cansada de mais,não vou sair hoje, fora que amanha eu tenho almoço na casa dos meus pais.

- Ahh.. que pena.

-se você quiser ir a casa dos meus pais... Eu te levo, quer ?

-aiii comida caseiraaa.. eu quero sim.

-Então passa aqui em casa as 11 da manhã , ok ?

- Pode deixar!

-Então está marcado.

-Até amanha.

- Até Rose.

Tentei voltar a dormir, mais não consegui, queria voltar pro eu sonho, ele estava perfeito, lindo como sempre extremamente atraente, como eu o queria,

Eu deveria estar ficando louca, mais pensando bem, algo me chamava atenção, porque as luzes apagadas do metrô? Seria alguma ligação com a noite de ontem? Claro que não , porque um homem do porte dele, da idade dele ...estaria naquela festa? Não, definitivamente não poderia ser ele. Quem seria?

Eu já não sabia mais o que pensar, Eu queria que fosse o cara do metro naquele quarto escuro,- Ah, como eu queria-, o cara do quarto havia conseguido mexer comigo, e eu não tinha idéia de como , talvez se eu perguntasse ao Emmett. O chamei

- Emmett, vem aqui por favor.

- você sabe quem è Edward?

-Bella, Existem milhões de Edwards.

- Eu sei, mais ele estava lá na festa.

- Tinha um monte de Edwards na festa.

-Quantos?

- Como eu vou saber, no campus todo deve ter uns 100, não dá pra eu saber qual deles foram a festa.

-Tá certo.

- Mais porque?

-Nada não Emmett.

Eu fiquei pensando, por onde começar? Como eu ia descobrir quem era o cara do quarto escuro. O meu sonho "profético" só tinha me deixado mais louca.

Eu levantei da cama e comer algo, pensar estava me deixando com fome.

Precisava ficar mais calma, Respira Isabella , Respira... Eu realmente estava ficando louca.

Passei o resto do dia na cama junto ao meu laptop,pesquisando, conversando...queria que a noite passasse bem rápido, aliás o domingo também eu queria ir trabalhar, pra na volta vê-lo , eu estava dividida.

Acordei no dia seguinte descansada, também o dia todo dormindo, se eu estivesse cansada seria somente de dormir. Liguei para Rosalie, ela estaria aqui na frente do prédio em 30 min. Acordei o Emmett logo em seguida e avisei que sairíamos em 30 min, que ele se apressasse, eu não queria me aborrecer com os atrasos dele.

Rosalie chegou e nada do Emmett estar pronto,Ela acabou tento que subir.

-Eu odeio atrasos Bella, Você sabe disso- Rosalie já entrou dizendo isso.

- A culpa não é minha. – eu disse.

Ela parou e olhou um porta retrato que tinha na minha sala e disse.

- Quem é esse com você?

- Meu irmão.

- O atrasado?

- Uhum, eu só tenho um, ainda bem, não agüentaria dois Emmetts.

- Como você tem um irmão gostoso desse e não me avisa nada?- ela disse bem baixinho.

-você nunca perguntou, e você não gosta de atrasos , Lembra?

-Ele gostoso desse jeito pode atrasar tudo!

- Estão falando de mim?

-Claro que não – Eu disse.

Rosalie pareceu perder o fôlego e eu disse

- Você se atrasou novamente, a Rosalie não gosta de atraso, ela estava reclamando na verdade , antes de você chegar.

-então estavam falando de mim. Eu sabia!- ele disse

- Larga de ser convencido.- eu disse

Rosalie pareceu despertar e logo tentou se explicar.

- Eu não não disse isso bella. Você não tem culpa de nada Emmett. Eu que cheguei cedo de mais.

-Rosalie, Mais.. – Eu tentei dizer

- Bella para de dizer o que eu não disse – ela me olhou como quem dizia "assim você acaba comigo, minta por mim ou eu não fico com ele."

- ta certo, eu inventei tudo – eu disse rindo

- A bella é assim Rose, Posso te chamar assim? – Emmet disse já passando o braço pelo o ombro da Rosalie, Meu irmão não tinha jeito.

Chegamos na casa da minha mãe, ela nos recebeu feliz, e logo soltou uma pérola.

- Meu filho, Você trouxe sua namorada, Nossa mais ela é linda.

Eu tive que rir.

-Mãe, ela não é namorada dele, é minha amiga , nome dela é Rosalie.

-Prazer, você é muito bonita sabia?

Rose estava roxa de vergonha, minha mãe as vezes dava uma dessas.

- Mãe, você gostaria que a Rose fosse minha namorada? – Emmett disse

-imagina eu com uma nora tão linda, ficaria incrivelmente orgulhosa – minha mãe disse

-Viu Rose?

-ahh vii.. – disse rose, ainda embasbacada com o que estava acontecendo.

A ida pra casa dos meus pais, não tinha sido somente motivo de vergonha pra mim, que sempre fui o centro das atenções na hora da chacota, a Rose era a bola da vez.

Emmett tinha puxado todo o lado cara de pau de minha mãe, eu já estava com pena da Rose.

Voltamos pra casa tarde, Rose nos deixou na minha casa , trocou telefones com o Emmett, olhando bem, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, só não sabia se eles iriam abdicar das farras com outras pessoas pra se dedicarem um ao outro, pra mim isso parecia impossivel.

Decidi tomar banho e ir dormir, amanha seria um dia com certeza, e eu precisaria estar preparada, para voltar ao trabalho.

No dia seguinte, foi o mesmo ritual , banho, escolha de roupa, secar os cabelos, delineador nos olhos , rímel, blush e o salto mais alto e lindo que eu tinha.

Eu queria abalar.

Peguei minha bolsa, chaves, meu ipod e desci em direção ao metro.

Cheguei à plataforma, assim que a composição parou eu escolhi o vagão, esperei as portas se abrirem, e entrei só tinha uma vaga sentada, de costas de onde eu estava, tinha um homem sentado do lado do lugar vago.

Eu cheguei perto, e quase perdi o fôlego, era o cara do metro , eu fiquei parada de frente pro lugar vago onde eu deveria me sentar, ele percebendo a movimentação , olhou pra cima, pois eu ainda continuava em pé.

-há algum problema?

Meu Deus, ele falou comigo.

Fala alguma coisa Bella, qualquer coisa!

Anda!

-aaahh, huumm.. na-não sei.

-você vai se sentar?

-aah vou sim.

Mais eu ainda continuava em pé

-se você não se sentar na próxima estação vão sentar nesse lugar.

Eu me sentei. E olhei pra ele, realmente era mais lindo de perto. Como nos meus sonho, ele me deixava completamente desconcertada.

-você sempre entra nessa estação?

-uhum, e você?

-uma antes dessa –ele disse sorrindo, caramba, se eu não tivesse sentada eu caia agora mesmo, que sorriso lindo que ele tinha, dentes perfeitos, branquinhos, uma boca maravilhosa, Isabella, controle-se.

Eu já estava quase descontrolando, era muita perfeição pra àquela hora do dia, ainda eram 08h30min da manha.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Ah me desculpa, não perguntei seu nome, o Meu é Edward Masen, e o seu?

Meu deus! O mesmo nome do Cara do quarto escuro, Respira, respira, Vamos Isabella Respira!

-Ei, você está bem? – Disse ele.

- Ah sim estou bem – eu disse – Meu é Isabella Swan.

Ele estava me olhando com uma cara, tinha mudado do nada, uma hora ele estava sorrindo e na outra estava estranhamente sério.

- Prazer , Isabella.

- O prazer é todo meu Edward.- Eu disse sem prestar atenção no que estava dizendo, ficou como se eu fosse completamente oferecida.

- Então Isabella, Trabalha onde?

-Em uma Revista de moda, sou jornalista.

- Interessante, e gosta do que faz?

- Amo, e você?

- Sou biomédico.

-humm..- eu murmurei.

-Isabella nossa Conversa vai ter que ficar pra outra hora, minha estação é a próxima, creio que nos encontraremos mais tarde, ok?

- Mais tarde? Onde? Mais como assim?

-Nossa tanta pergunta em uma frase só – ele disse rindo

-Desculpa, ainda está muito cedo, meu cérebro ainda não está funcionando como deveria.

-nos vemos todos os dias , certo?

- Acho que sim.

- Então até mais tarde.

-até.

- Ele levantou do lugar que estava sentado e saiu.

Eu estava atônita. Com certeza branca ..Pálida, que isso branca.. Pálida, eu deveria estar transparente agora.

Esperei minha estação e fui para meu trabalho.

O dia se arrastou completamente,eu já estava de saco cheio, esperando dar minha hora de ir pra casa, fechei a próxima edição da revista, entreguei a Alice para entregar ao Jasper.

Eu estava completamente impaciente, será que ele falaria comigo de novo? Ele bem que poderia ser o cara do quarto... Não, parece impossível, ele não deve ser do tipo que vá a festas de faculdade.

Saí do prédio e andei em direção ao metrô, finalmente a hora de ir pra casa, a hora mais feliz do dia havia chegado. Meus passos ficaram cada vez mais largos, eu já nem, me importava mais com a música que berrava em meus ouvidos, então eu pensei, pra que me apressar, talvez se eu me apressar não pego o mesmo vagão que ele... – logo eu diminui o passo, e comecei a andar normalmente como sempre andei, - pra que correr?- eu me perguntei - ele vai estar lá!- que assim seja.

Cheguei à plataforma e fiquei esperando a composição entrou na plataforma, abriu as portas e eu entrei e me sentei, de frente pra porta.

Concentre-se Isabella, Concentre-se - tentei entrar no ritmo da musica meu pé já estava balançando conforme as batidas da musica, até que bem no fundo eu ouvi uma voz metálica anunciando a próxima estação. Era a estação que o Cara do metrô, ou melhor, o Edward entrava.

Tentei me acalmar, respirando , inspirando, até que eu o vi e nada do que eu estava tentando fazer adiantou, eu até esqueci quem era, imagina respirar.

Acompanhei-o com os olhos, ele entrou no vagão, sentou-se do meu lado.

- Olá Isabella.

-Você está falando comigo? – Eu disse

Mais o que eu estava fazendo, era óbvio que ele estava falando comigo, tem mais alguma Isabella aqui? Idiota!

-Claro, seu nome não é Isabella?

-Ah é sim, desculpa, é meu nome – eu disse rindo.

- Então Isabella, Como foi seu dia?

-Corrido, arrastado... Mais pode me chamar de Bella se quiser.

- Ok Bella.

-E o seu?

-O meu também, bem corrido.

- Você tem namorada?

Meu Deus Isabella, Se mata! Como você pergunta uma coisa assim, parece que está desesperada.

- Não, acho que não. - ele disse rindo.- Você tem?

- Não, nem namorada e nem namorado – eu disse tentando descontrair, o que eu havia perguntado era terrivelmente insano, agora ele deveria estar achando que além de louca, avoada ainda era maníaca.

A próxima estação seria a minha, eu não estava nem acreditando que o tempo entre a estação que ele entrava passara tão rápido, conversando com ele.

- Parece que a próxima estação é a sua.

- Parece que sim.

Eu me levantei ficando de frente pra ele.

- Obrigada Pela conversa Edward.

-Não há de que.- ele disse sorrindo , eu já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo? Aposto que já, era só o que eu via em meus pensamentos, além do amasso no escuro.

Eu me virei, esperei a porta abrir, e assim que abriu ele me chamou.

- Bella?

- Oi.

- Quer sair comigo hoje a noite?

-Como?

- Responda rápido!

-Quero.

Então ele jogou o celular dele pra mim. E eu peguei no ar sem pensar, nunca havia feito aquilo, certo, toda vez que alguém fazia isso eu ou deixava cair no chão ou o objeto se chocava comigo me machucando.

- Mais, pra que isso?

- Porque se você me der o bolo, eu tenho ainda hoje um motivo bom pra te ver.

E as portas se fecharam e eu fiquei parada, ainda confusa, um pouco nervosa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Virei-me lentamente, segui em direção as escadas que me levariam pra fora da estação, olhando o celular dele na minha mão pensei – Ele deve ser mais louco que eu!- o celular tocou. E agora o que eu faço???, então eu comecei a travar uma batalha comigo mesma.

- Atende Isabella

- Eu não

- Atende sua tonta!

- Não posso.

-Atende!

-esse celular não é meu.

-Mais ele jogou pra você, atente logo!

Então eu atendi.

- Alô?

-Olá Isabella, está cuidando bem do meu Celular?

-Isso é loucura. – eu disse

-Pode ser, mais é um bom motivo pra eu te pegar as 8 não é?

- as oito?

-Isso mesmo, as oito, creio que dê pra tempo de você se arrumar não é?

-Acho que dá sim.

- Aonde vamos?

- Isso eu não posso te contar.

- por que não?

- Segredo.

- segredo.. sei..

- Não gosta de segredos?

-eu sou curiosa por natureza, segredos me deixam um pouco nervosa.

-Então fique bem nervosa, por eu não irei te contar.

- Isso não é justo. – eu disse

- Nunca te disseram que a vida não é justa?

- Já.

- Então...

- muito bem, as oito.

- Marcaremos em um local conhecido dos dois, ok?

- Ok, onde será?

- deixa eu ver..

- Hum..

Ele me disse um local conhecido e marcamos.

- Então as oito estarei lá

- è bom você aparecer, está com meu celular.

-e o que eu faço se ele tocar?

- Atenda, se for outra pessoa além de mim, você pode anotar, por gentileza?

- Posso.

-Até as 8h.

-Até.

Cheguei em casa , sorridente, nervosa , mais muito sorridente, fui pro meu quarto tomei um banho bem demorado e quente, precisava relaxar por completo. Assim que eu acabei, me enrolei na toalha e fui procurar uma roupa no meu closet, Algo começou a berrar no meu quarto até que eu me dei conta de que era o celular do Edward, olhei pra ver quem estava ligando quando eu li " minha casa".

- Alô?

- Bella Sou eu.

- Ai que bom!.

-Feliz com minha ligação?

-Estou, porque se você não me diz aonde vamos, não tem como saber como me vestirei.

-Ah.. Do jeito que você quiser.

-Isso é relativo.

-Está bem, vou te dar uma dica de onde vamos, é um restaurante Italiano.

- Nossa grande dica – eu disse rindo.

- è uma dica Muito Valiosa!- ele disse rindo também.

-Bom Edward, eu preciso me arrumar, se não aposto que oito horas de amanha eu termino de escolher minha roupa se você continuar a falar comigo.- Eu disse descontraidamente-

- Ok. Até daqui a pouco

-Até daqui a pouco.

Corria tudo bem, eu estava terminando de me arrumar depois da minha completa falta de decisão de qual roupa vestir, cheguei à conclusão de que ir sem roupa era mais pratico, pena que não podia sair de casa assim, pois seria presa, morreria de frio ou as duas alternativas citadas.

Depois de inúmeras trocas de roupas a que mais me agradou frente ao espelho foi uma calça jeans Skinny escura, uma Blusa Preta, Jaqueta xadrez Vermelho, E um scarpin Bico redondo e pra finalizar Cachecol preto.

Esperei ansiosamente, andando de um lado para o outro de um em um segundo olhando pro relógio, e me dando conta de que olhando pro relógio a hora realmente demora a passar, mais no segundo seguinte olhava novamente para o bendito relógio.

A cada passo que eu dava de um lado para o outro do meu quarto parecia uma eternidade, eu nem sabia por que estava tão nervosa, parecia que era meu primeiro encontro em meses, alias da vida.

Quando faltavam 15 minutos eu não agüentei mais, então desci as escadas do prédio, eu não parecia andar pelas ruas parecia mesmo correr, até que eu me perguntei por que estava correndo, se não estava atrasada? Eu com certeza deveria estar louca.

Cheguei ao local com dois min. de antecedência e ele já estava lá, encostado na parede, sorrindo, nesse momento um vento gelado parecia me cortar por inteira, me deixando extremamente arrepiada, eu não sabia se era vento mesmo ou se era resultado do sorriso inebriante que ele me dava. Ele tinha o poder de me deixar em dúvida sobre quase tudo, eu só não tinha dúvidas quanto à beleza dele. Era realmente muito bonito.

Ele estava Com uma jaqueta Marfim, Allstar Preto, assim como a calça e a camisa pólo, o cabelo desalinhado bem informal, não parecia o cara que eu olhava dia após dia, estava muito mais bonito.

E eu que pensava que ele não tinha mais como ficar bonito.

Ele esperou me aproximar do local onde ele estava e disse.

- Creio que estamos bem adiantados – Olhando para o relógio.

Eu fiz o mesmo gesto dele, só que olhando pro visor do meu celular.

- Se eu ainda sei contar, faltam dois minutos para a hora marcada. – Eu disse.

- Podemos ir ou quer esperar dar o horário, ainda temos dois minutos de acordo com suas contas. – ele disse rindo.

-Isso foi um deboche? – Eu disse correspondendo o sorriso dele.

- Não sei, mais me parece que sabe contar bem até. –Ele disse

- Há há , Muito engraçadinho você.

Ele estava rindo da minha cara, e eu da minha como ele pode tirar sarro da minha cara e eu ainda continuar rindo.

-Eu tento.

-Estou vendo. – Eu disse rindo.

-Então, tem alguma idéia do que vamos fazer?

- Você não me deu alternativas para pensar, eu acho.

- Então vou conseguir fazer surpresa. – ele disse empolgado.

- Desde que você me jogou o celular quando eu saí do vagão, testou esperando qualquer coisa.

- A propósito, alguém te ligou?

-Não, ainda bem, pois não saberia o que dizer.

- Eu ia querer ver isso.

Andamos por pelo menos 3 minutos e chegamos a um edifício de 4 andares, eu estava prestando atenção em cada detalhe daquela noite, na portaria havia uma placa "Bonsai".

Assim que eu fitei a placa com o nome "bonsai" ele me disse:

- Espero que goste da Culinária Japonesa.

-Bem que eu li "bonsai" – Eu disse rindo

-Muito esperta. – Nós dois rimos juntos.

Deu a passagem pra eu subir as escadas, o Restaurante ficava no Quarto andar.

Era incrível, nunca havia visto um restaurante Japonês daquela forma, poderia pensar de tudo quanto ao restaurante, Menos que fosse Japonês.

Completamente Claro, que dava um ar sofisticado, Mobília seguindo a harmonia do lugar na Parede ao fundo havia uma imagem que cobria toda a extensão, tratava-se uma Raiz ou qualquer coisa assim.

Assim que chegamos fomos saudados pelo [i] Maître[/i] do Restaurante , com cara de Japonês mais um Japonês diferente, bastante curioso.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – Disse o Maître

- Temos Reserva. - Disse Edward.

- Em nome de quem?

- Edward Masen.

O Maître consultou a tela que ficava em um balcão a esquerda da entrada onde estávamos esperando e disse saindo e nos mostrando o local onde sentaríamos.

- Me sigam, por favor.

Seguimos o Maître até o local onde estava reservada a nós, uma mesa distante porem bem reservada. Edward me indicou o enorme sofá branco e assim que me sentei ele se dirigiu até uma cadeira preta que ficava no lado oposto da mesa

Pedimos _Tori no umani_ que era um prato à base de frango agridoce.

Tentávamos obter uma conversa descontraída, mais a cada palavra que ele dizia meu corpo parecia estar entrando em colapso, um bem forte por sinal.

Eu estava mais do que encantada, estava hipnotizada, Boca , olhos cabelo, braços e até o contorno da blusa pólo que ele vestia e deixava um filete de pele, já me dava calafrios.

Eu não tirava os olhos dele nem por um segundo nem pra comer, como se eu pudesse, lindo daquele jeito merecia todas as olhadas possíveis e impossíveis, até que eu me atrapalhei com o hashi e o frango que deveria ter ido para a minha boca acabou caindo na mesa.

Se tivesse um buraco onde eu pudesse enfiar meu corpo inteiro não só a cabeça, pode ter certeza, era nele que eu queria estar agora.

Apesar de ter sido um fato cômico ele tentou não rir, tentou.

Ele estava sorrindo abertamente, o que me fez esquecer totalmente a minha vergonhosa habilidade com o _hashi._

-Eu podia pedir-te pra ensinar-me a usar o_ Hashi_. – Ele disse rindo.

Eu sabia que aquele sorriso estava me dizendo: " ele vai fazer piada do improvável acontecimento".

- Eu aprenderia qualquer coisa da qual eu não fosse hábil pra ensinar-te. – Eu disse

Eu estava pasma comigo, de onde saiu isso?

- Muito interessante, gostei disso – Ele disse agora com um sorriso um tanto curioso, parecia estar tramando algo.

- Devo ter medo do que acabei de dizer e também do que você disse?

- Creio que não, você não me parece ser alguém que foge de determinadas situações.

-Sei...

-Devo Lembrar-te, apesar de sua incrível habilidade com o hashi , que resultou nisso aí- ele disse apontando pra mesa branca que agora tinha um pedaço de frango e uma poça de molho shoyo.- seguido do seu rosto completamente vermelho, incluindo meu comentário nada pertinente e mal educado, você saiu-se muito bem, o que me leva a crer, como eu mesmo disse agora pouco, que não parece ser uma mulher que foge de algumas situações.

-Devo ficar feliz agora? – Eu disse rindo.

- Ah deve... – Ele disse me olhando com um ar divertido.

O restante do jantar transcorreu normalmente, sem nenhum fato aparentemente degradante de minha parte.

Terminamos de jantar, o que demorou bastante, porque mais falamos do que comemos, já eram quase dez horas e apesar de ter que trabalhar amanha cedo, eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de ter que finalizar a noite.

Ele olhou no relógio e disse:

- É está ficando um pouco tarde, não é mesmo?

- Está sim.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa? – ele disse

- Não. Obrigada.

Ele pediu a conta e quase tivemos um atrito porque eu insisti em ajudá-lo a pagar a conta do restaurante. Ele foi simpático, mesmo demonstrando que não foi nada agradável da minha parte pedir pra ajudá-lo. Eu estava acostumada com tempos mais modernos.

-Pode deixar que eu pago, foi eu que te convidei, certo?

Eu vi que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser deixá-lo pagar a conta do restaurante

Descemos as escadas, chegamos a rua, e até agora em nenhum segundo durante todo op percurso , local de encontro – restaurante e durante o jantar ele havia tentado absolutamente nada. Eu já estava entrando em crise, estava louca para agarrá-lo , ele conseguia me despertar os mais loucos pensamentos, deveria esta altura estar escrito em letras negrito do tamanho da minha testa " Eu quero você" e como se não bastasse o negrito estaria piscando também.

- Posso te levar pra casa? – ele disse.

- Pra minha ou pra sua? – Eu disse e logo percebi o tamanho da besteira que tinha acabado de dizer e tentei corrigir-me – Que-quer di-dizer pra – pra minha – e eu não fui feliz.

Eu precisava encará-lo, mais estava difícil. Eu só dava mancada e das piores possíveis.

-Eu entendi. – Ele mal podia conter o riso. Também pudera eu deveria estar fazendo papel de palhaça. Quem precisava de uma palhaça com o nariz vermelho se tinha eu com a cara toda vermelha?

-Eu não vou nem perguntar o que você entendeu, tenho medo da resposta. – eu disse tentando encará-lo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não pensei nada de muito ruim. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Sobre sua pergunta, eu aceito você me levar pra _minha_ casa- Eu disse dando ênfase à _"meu"_ mais do que o necessário fazendo com que ele não segurasse mais o riso.

- Desculpa. – ele disse tentando se explicar. – Eu nunca tive um encontro tão divertido, gostei muito de hoje.

-Imagino. – Eu disse

-Não é pra você ficar com vergonha, você sou muito divertida, eu falei sério quando disse que gostei de hoje.

-Uhum , eu disse que imagino.- Eu disse um pouco encabulada. Teria eu estragado a noite?

Ele parou de caminhar, pôs-se frente a mim , respirou , colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto me olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Você fica extremamente perfeita assim.

Por um segundo eu pensei estar nas nuvens, quando dei por mim ele estava me beijando, em um ritmo lento, como se tivesse estudando cada centímetro da minha boca, eu era incapaz de dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo eu perdi completamente a noção de frio, calor espaço e tempo.- Eu disse parecer estar nas nuvens, estava enganada, eu estava nas nuvens.

Ele parou de me beijar mais continuou parado me olhando por alguns segundos, até eu me dar conta de que estávamos na calçada de um lugar que eu me lembraria sempre, toda vez que viesse a passar por aqui.

Por mais engraçado que pudesse parecer, era na frente de uma funerária, Eu poderia entrar e escolher o meu caixão, pois eu tinha acabado de deixar a vida que eu conhecia.

Ele posicionou-se ao meu lado como quem me indicasse o caminho pra minha própria casa, ele deve ter percebido que não respondia mais por mim.

Andamos por mais alguns quarteirões então eu disse:

- È aqui. – indicando o prédio onde eu moro.

Ficamos alguns instantes nos olhando até que eu tomei a iniciativa e o beijei.

Mais não foi igual ao primeiro beijo, eu dei lugar aos mais profundos desejos, eu queria senti-lo a qualquer custo, queria ele pra mim.

O beijo continuou, ele estava retribuindo com desejo mais ao contrario de mim, tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível, ele conseguia camuflar as sensações melhor que eu.

Quando já era inevitável pra nós tentar conter as respirações que por sinal estavam completamente alteradas. Eu disse:

- Quer subir, um pouco?

Ele pareceu pensar umas 500 vezes antes de responder.

- Um pouco. – ele disse.

- Subimos as escadas, praticamente correndo, entre um andar e outro nos beijávamos, chegamos ao quarto andar eu procurei a chave na minha bolsa. Dando conta de que eu não estava achando a chave, pois estava um pouco escuro.

- Bela hora pra eu perder a chave dentro da minha bolsa. – eu disse rindo

-Posso ajudar? – ele disse quase tão impaciente quanto eu.

-Pode –

Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça o celular colocou na abertura da minha bolsa pra que eu pudesse ver o interior dela, achei a chave e abri a porta.

Assim que eu abri a porta ele me segurou pela cintura, me puxando pra perto dele, eu coloquei o braço por cima dos ombros dele e o beijei ele fechou a porta com pé, me encostou no balcão da cozinha que ficava próximo a porta de saída do meu apartamento.

Não precisávamos dizer absolutamente nada, o instinto falaria por nós, ele deu uma breve olhada no apartamento, tirando a conclusão de que meu quarto era na parte superior.

Ele colocou a mão em uma coxa minha dando a entender que era pra eu passá-las em volta dele, para que pudesse me pegar no colo e subir as escadas comigo.

Chegamos ao meu quarto que estava com uma meia luz, pois as cortinas estavam abertas.

Ele nem se preocupou em ligar a luz me sentou na cama, foi desabotoando meu casaco, olhando nos meus olhos, o que já me deixava complemente excitada.

Tirou depois minha blusa eu me deitei na cama ele veio me beijar novamente, mordeu meus lábios dirigiu-se ao canto da mina boca me dando selinhos e foi decaindo por meu pescoço me causando um verdadeiro incêndio, depois pelos meus seios ainda com sutiã, os mordeu de leve e continuou seguindo abaixo do meu umbigo depositou suas mãos no botão da minha calça jeans abrindo-a e puxando para baixo eu me arqueei para que ele pudesse tirar minha calça. Meus sapatos eu mesma já havia tirado em algum momento que agora eu não me lembro.

Ele tirou minha calça jogando-a no chão, levantou-se e tirou as dele e depois o casaco a blusa e ficou com os joelhos em cima da cama e eu no meio das pernas dele, inclinou-se e voltou me beijar as mãos foram abrir meu sutiã eu arqueei as costas para e ele pudesse tirá-los, a sensação era maravilhosas, as mãos dele transmitindo todo o impulso que nos rodeava. Causando-me um alvoroço intenso.

Ele tirou a boca dele da minha e foi para os meus seios a cada manobra da língua quente dele eu gemia instintivamente, enquanto a língua dele brincava com o meu mamilo as mãos iam descendo e me apertando, então ele tirou a minha calcinha, as minhas mãos que estavam nos cabelos dele desceram em uma velocidade sem precedente direto pra única peça de roupa que nos separava.

Já sem empecilhos ele afastou com uma de suas mãos a minha coxa abrindo mais as minhas pernas colocou o dedo no meio delas e pressionando de leve até que entrasse quase me levando a loucura.

Beijávamos-nos ardentemente enquanto ele brincava com os dedos dele em mim, em alguns momentos parava de me beijar e ficava contemplando meu rosto em completo estado de prazer, minha boca se curvando em gemidos até que eu não agüentei.

- Edward, por favor, eu não agüento mais, para de me torturar! – Eu disse ofegante

- Pensei que você não fosse pedir. - ele disse saindo da cama indo até a calça dele tirando a camisinha de dentro do bolso retirando o lacre do pacote e em seguida colocando.

Eu olhava pra ele como se não pudesse mais agüentar, ele me torturava de todas as formas, e era uma tortura extremamente gostosa.

Ele voltou pra cama posicionou-se e em uma investida ele estava dentro de mim, fechei os olhos pra tentar prolongar aquela sensação, eu estava gemendo incontrolavelmente quando abri os olhos ele estava olhando pra mim com um sorriso safado e sem parar de mexer dentro de mim.

Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo, ficando cada vez mais frenéticos os movimentos eu estava sentindo um excitação absurda, que me fez esquecer de tudo e de todos, eu só pensava no prazer que ele poderia me dar.

Cheguei ao clímax e logo depois eu senti que ele também havia chegado ao dele.

Eu já tinha perdido a noção de que horas era, eu só sabia que era tarde e amanha eu sentiria o cansaço mais gostoso de todos os tempos.

Ele deitou ao meu lado apoiado no cotovelo, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto eu fiquei contemplando aquele gesto simples até minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e eu cair no sono.

Acordei pela manha Edward já não estava mais, mais havia deixado um bilhete.

_Tive que ir pra casa, pois preciso ir trabalhar, deixei meu celular com você, pois ainda estava na sua bolsa, Pego daqui a pouco. Até mais tarde. _

_Bom dia._

_Beijos._

_E._

Eu estava com a maior preguiça do mundo, mais estava feliz, e satisfeita, me levantei correndo,assim que olhei o relógio, estava quase passando da hora , eu não poderia chegar atrasada, teria uma reunião com os diretores da revista.

Fiz tudo que me cabia correndo, tomei banho, me arrumei, comi uma barra de cereais no caminho da rua, pra não ter que me atrasar.

.

cheguei a estação do metrô com 5 min. de antecedência , quase um milagre, pra quem iria chegar atrasada.

Esperei pacientemente a composição dar entrada na plataforma,como todos os dias, assim que abriu a porta eu entrei,e lá estava ele, sorrindo.

Aproximei-me dele com o sorriso mais idiota possível. Eu não conseguia evitar.

-Bom dia – Ele disse antes que eu pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa.

-Bom dia.

-Leu o bilhete que lhe escrevi?

-Li sim.

- Dormiste bem?

-Como um bebê e você? – Eu disse

-Muito bem por sinal.- Ele disse com o sorriso mais lindo que alguém poderia dar.

-Então , tenho que te entregar seu celular.- Eu disse já abrindo a bolsa entregando a ele

- Obrigado. -ele disse e logo depois emendou – A propósito preciso do seu número.

- Já gravei no seu celular. – Eu disse igual a uma boba sorrindo.

-Obrigado. - ele me disse dando um selinho.

Então eu me perdi, fiquei igual a uma tonta olhando pra ele.

-Então, o que vai fazer hoje a noite?

-Eu não sei hoje eu tenho uma reunião super importante e não sei a que horas vou sair do trabalho.

- Deve querer dormir, não é?

- Devo, dormimos muito tarde ontem.

- Verdade, você deve estar cansada.

-Ahhh isso sim é verdade,não mentirei, estou muito cansada, mais podemos jantar juntos, dessa vez mais cedo. – eu disse rindo.

-onde jantaremos?

-não sei, onde você acha melhor?

-Pode ser no meu apartamento, se você quiser, é claro.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Eu te ligo pra saber a que horas vais sair, ok?

Eu fiz o sinal de sim com a cabeça, e ele se levantou ficou parado na minha frente, se inclinou frente a mim, me deu um beijo bem leve, e disse baixo com uma voz rouca.

- Bom trabalho.

Ele saiu do vagão sem eu dizer absolutamente nada.

Meu dia passou incrivelmente devagar, cheguei à Redação por volta de 09h15min, atrasada, Mike me olhou com cara de quem não estava gostando nada, eu tinha solicitado o horário da reunião pra apresentar minha proposta para uma nova coluna da revista.

A apresentação consistia em através de slides, eu a consultora de moda da revista havia ganhado uma "chance" de além de "gerenciar" o blog da revista com dicas de moda e ter uma "mini" coluna de meia página na revista eu ficaria com seis páginas. Isso tudo dependia da minha apresentação de hoje, que não tinha começado bem, porque eu tinha cegado atrasada, pra variar.

Todo meu esforço durante semanas incansáveis de trabalho resultou na aprovação do meu projeto.

Meu chefe veio me visitar, o que deixou Alice de boca aberta e babando, ela era completamente apaixonada por ele.

-Bom dia Alice, Posso falar com Bella? – Disse jasper ,através do vidro que separava a ante-sala Onde Alice ficava da minha.

Levantei-me pra poder abrir a porta pro Chefe.

- Cla-claro – Disse Alice engasgando.

-Oi Jasper, a que devo a sua presença? – eu disse rindo.

-Vim conversar umas coisas com você, Posso?

- Claro! Entra aí. – eu disse

Assim que ele entrou, eu fechei a porta, Jasper sentou em um sofá que tinha em minha sala e puxei a minha cadeira pra sentar de frente a ele.

- Então Jasper o quer conversar?

- Eu não sei como dizer isso, vai parecer meio desesperado da minha parte. Eu... Ahh. Eu não sei , não.

- Ah assim fica complicado. – eu disse rindo.

-Eu sei, que fica, só não sei por onde começar.

- Pelo começo.

-Tá ta bom, Bella ...

- Eu....

-Você me acha um cara Feio?

-Ham? – Eu disse quase gritando.

-Quer dizer, vou tentar explicar melhor, porque eu dei milhões de olhadas, puxei inúmeras conversas, e ela simplesmente não fala comigo.

- Você está falando de quem?

- Da sua assistente.

-Espera, deixa-me ver se entendi, Você está falando da Alice?

- Isso, estou falando dela mesma.

-Haaammm...

- Então, Bella, Você tem idéia se ela me acha feio, porque eu não entendo a atitude dela. - disse jasper com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Jasper, porque você não pergunta ela se quer sair contigo?

- Tu acha que ela pode aceitar?

Eu sabia dos sentimentos de Alice por Jasper, Porque não dar um empurrão nos dois.

-Eu acredito que sim, porque não?

- Sabe se ela está saindo com alguém?

-Não Ela não está.- Eu disse

Era uma cena engraçada, o meu chefe todo poderoso, que poderia ter qualquer mulher, qualquer uma, queria justo a minha assistente, não menosprezando a posição de Alice dentro da redação, claro, até porque Alice faria um belo par ao lado de Jasper.

- Ai que bom, vou tentar chamá-la mais tarde.

Eu senti um leve medo da parte dele, e resolvi encorajá-lo

- Porque não faz isso agora?

-Ah não sei, ela pode estar ocupada.

-Jasper você é o dono da revista, portanto chefe , pode interrompê-la quando desejar.- Eu disse sorrindo e esticando o braço pra ele se levantar.

-É eu vou.

- Boa sorte!

- Bella, Muito obrigado.

-Estamos aqui para isso. – Eu disse abraçando ele.

Assim que ele saiu, eu encostei a porta da minha sala, pra ele não ficar mais constrangido do que ele estava, Jasper era um cara tranqüilo, não gostava de platéia, tinha poucos amigos.

Ele havia me dado o Estágio na minha época de faculdade, eu devia muito a ele, era um dos meus melhores amigos.

Ele sempre podia contar comigo e eu com ele.

Eu olhei pro relógio, horário do Almoço e eu estava com muito trabalho pra terminar, casting de modelos, havia inúmeras fotos pra eu escolher as modelos que iriam aparecer na 1° edição da minha coluna , eu precisava de duas modelos.

Eu levei um susto quando Alice que mais parecia um furação pálido entrou minha sala, sem muito fôlego.

-Bella, você não vai acreditar!

Eu sabia o que ela ia me dizer, mais não podia dizer , estragaria a felicidade dela.

-Em que eu não iria acreditar? - Eu disse tentando arrumar a bagunça que estava minha mesa.

- Bella.... Ele me convidouuu pra sair!!! – Ela disse mal podendo se conter. Praticamente gritando

-Calma Alice, Quem convidou você pra sair? – Eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Meu Deus eu nem acredito!!!-disse Alice pulando , parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente.

-Alice, Q-u-e-m t-e c-o-n-v-i-d-o-u????

- O Jasper, ele me convidou pra sair, não é um máximo??

Eu entendia o espírito da Alice, eu estava assim por dentro, claro que eu tinha que manter a compostura, eu tentava ser uma pessoa séria. Mais eu me sentia assim como a Alice, Deus tinha ouvido nossas preces, tinha-me feito sair com minha "paixão platônica" e agora era a vez de Alice.

- Caramba Alice, Realmente, Isso é um máximo!

- Eu nem consigo acreditar nisso!- Ela disse.

-Quando vocês vão sair?

- Hoje, as oito, ele vai me buscar em casa.

- Que... – Antes de eu terminar a minha frase, o meu celular tocou.

Alice praticamente saltitando ausentou-se da sala, encostando a porta assim que saiu.

Eu sentei no meu sofá, olhei pro visor do meu celular, Era Edward.

- Oi Edward.

- Oi bella, Tudo bem?

- Ah sim, tudo e com você?

-Comigo sim, acabei de dar uma aula.

-Já almoçou?

- Estou fazendo isso.

-Eu ainda nem consegui encomendar o meu almoço, muito trabalho... – eu disse meio desanimada.

- você tem que dar um tempo pra se alimentar.

-É eu sei... Agora que você falou, me deu até fome.

-Só liguei mesmo pra dar um Oi. Lembrei-me de ti, assim que chegou meu almoço. - ele disse rindo.

-Ah é, Posso saber por quê?

-Eu to comendo comida Japonesa, com o Hashi- ele disse quase gargalhando.

-Muito engraçadinho.

-Ah, estou perdendo esta cena, agora você deve estar bem vermelhinha, com certeza perfeitamente linda.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu não tinha muito que dizer.

- Uhum... Sei... , sinto que vou escutar muito isso..

-Se depender de mim, vai sim... Por muito tempo.

-aiai.

-Vou deixar você almoçar, não quero atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha.

-Então até mais tarde, Bella.

- Até mais tarde.

- Ah Edward??

- Oi...

-Pode ser às 7 da noite?

-As sete eu te pego.

-Vou te esperar.

-Assim espero.

-Beijos.

-Beijos Bella.

Eu encostei-me à cadeira, respirei fundo, a voz dele era linda, rouca, gostosa de ouvir, me dava arrepios só de pensar na boca dele pronunciando, mesmo que fosse qualquer besteira, no eu ouvido, me levaria a loucura com certeza.

Eu tentei me concentrar nas fotos das modelos quando meu celular tocou novamente, mais dessa vez era uma mensagem.

Mensagem – 12h30min.

.

Vai Almoçar, eu sei que você ainda não deve ter ido.

Beijos.

Edward.

Eu estava me sentindo com 15 anos novamente, ele parecia meu primeiro amor, pena que o meu primeiro não foi ele, poderia ter me poupado da humilhação que foi meu primeiro namorado Jacob, ou não.

Jacob foi meu primeiro namorado, eu tinha 15 anos, quando me apaixonei perdidamente por ele, namoramos durante três meses, até o dia do Baile.

No dia do baile ele me propôs que fossemos para um hotel, para darmos um passo no "nosso" namoro, eu aceitei sem pestanejar. O Baile foi perfeito, antes de acabar, Jake me levou até o quarto, então eu percebi que não era pra ser naquele dia. Quando eu tentei dizer a ele que não queria, me chamou de todos os nomes possíveis, não satisfeito com aquilo, contou pra toda a escola, me humilhando, desde então eu não conseguia ficar mais de três meses namorando. Por mais que eu gostasse.

Terminei meu horário de trabalho, fui correndo pra casa, eu teria pouco tempo pra me arrumar até Edward ir me buscar.

Ao chegar a casa tomei banho, e demorei mais de uma hora pra escolher uma roupa, entre milhares de trocas de frente ao espelho.

A campainha tocou e eu corri pra atender, eu ainda não estava pronta.

Assim que eu abri a porta dei de cara com um buquê de Lírios.

- Olá Edward.

Ele não podia ser mais perfeito que isso. Se não poderia estragar.

- Oi Bella. – Ele disse me entregando os lírios.

.

-Obrigada Edward, São lindas. – Eu disse procurando um vaso pra colocá-las.

-Você já está pronta? –Ele disse.

-Quase, Dois min, ok?

- Estarei aqui.

Subi as escadas correndo, eu tinha mentido, eu não estava quase pronta, ainda faltava escolher os sapatos, a bolsa, pelo menos os minutos que eu havia dito a ele pra aguardar, estavam de pé, Ainda.

Terminei de me arrumar, desci a escada do meu apartamento e ele estava me esperando no fim dela, Lindo, com um sorriso que derrubaria 100 mulheres em um raio de um km. Ele sem dúvida era o homem mais bonito com quem eu havia me relacionado.

-Estou pronta – eu disse descendo a escada um pouco nervosa mais confiante que eu poderia me desequilibrar a qualquer momento da escada e dar outro vexame diante dele. Foi só eu pensar que me desequilibrei no penúltimo degrau, ainda bem que ele estava lá, me segurou firme pela cintura, quase tive um ataque cardíaco, aquelas mãos me segurando firme, eu tinha que me controlar, pois se não o fizesse, o jantar aconteceria aqui, e eu seria o prato principal.

-Eu também estou. - ele disse rindo.

Edward me ajudou a descer o ultimo degrau da escada, ainda com as mãos firmes em minha cintura, o que exigia um controle imenso meu.

Fomos de carro até o apartamento dele, não ficava muito longe do meu apartamento, mais estava ameaçando a chover, ele achou melhor irmos de carro.

O carro era a cara do dono, lindo e charmoso, um volvo prata, logo que eu entrei nele senti o cheiro dele impregnado, um perfume que era capaz de me deixar tonta.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente de um prédio, grande, em uma área bem nobre da cidade. A arquitetura era linda, ao chegar ao apartamento dele eu vi que o prédio era pouco perto da decoração do apartamento dele, era impressionante e muito bem arrumado.

Ele tirou meu casaco, colocou em um pequeno armário próximo a porta de saída. Guiou-me ate uma bancada que havia perto da cozinha.

-Pode ficar um pouco sentada aqui – me mostrando onde eu ficaria – eu vou terminar o nosso jantar.- ele disse

- Não quer ajuda

-Não obrigado. - ele disse e logo depois me deu um beijo leve e foi pra cozinha.

-Então, o que vamos comer – eu disse me sentando e automaticamente me debruçando na bancada, encostando meu cotovelo e o deixando apoiado.

- Espero que goste de comida italiana- Ele disse girando o corpo pra poder falar comigo.

-Eu adoro comida Italiana. - Eu disse e realmente eu adorava comida italiana.

Fiquei olhando aquela cena e comecei a imaginar aquela perfeição por baixo daquelas roupas, ele me causava isso, toda vez que eu o via, mais dessa vez era diferente, ele estava cozinhando, como era perfeito, de costas, tinha uma "bundinha" linda, uma perna grossa, eu já estava sentindo o calor consumindo as minhas vias respiratórias, se eu continuasse nesse ritmo de imaginação ficaria ofegante, e não demoraria pra eu cair dura.

- Bella, você quer algo pra beber. – ele disse pegando uma garrafa de vinho na geladeira. Ele só pode ler pensamentos.

-Eu aceito – Eu disse.

Ai meu Deus, álcool nesse meu estado, não pode dar algo bom, vou tentar beber bem pouco.

Ele terminou de cozinhar, colocou a massa em um refratário e pediu que eu o ajudasse , Terminamos de colocar tudo na mesa, ele veio ate mim, me indicou a cadeira pra que eu me sentasse.

O Jantar transcorreu perfeitamente eu não dei nenhum vexame, comida italiana era mais fácil de comer, quero dizer Pene à Napolitana, ele deve ter lembrado a catástrofe que foi eu tentando comer com os hashis e quis me poupar de mais vergonha.

Assim que terminamos, Edward limpou a mesa e eu "tentei" ajudá-lo, porque ele não deixou com a desculpa que ele era um bom anfitrião, realmente, ele era, mas não precisava daquilo, ele era um bom "anfitrião" de qualquer jeito, lindo do jeito que ele era, me fazia ficar bem de qualquer maneira.

Ficamos no sofá, conversando e tomando vinho, eu já estava me sentindo "alta", ele foi chegando perto, cada vez mais perto e eu perdendo a noção das coisas, até que os lábios dele se encontraram com os meus, foi quando definitivamente eu perdi o rumo, e meus neurônios começaram a obedecer somente ao meu instinto, repetia instintivamente – me possua- Sim eu estava ficando louca.

A língua dele ia traçando uma linha de fogo nos meus lábios enquanto ia fiscalizando cada ponto dela. Havia focos de "incêndios" incontroláveis por todo o meu corpo.

Enquanto a língua quente e úmida de Edward fazia um tour pela minha boca. As mãos percorreriam por outros caminhos, da minha coxa, elas foram subindo, ele foi me deitando no sofá, inclinado sobre mim, suas mãos me arrancavam suspiros, quadris, cintura, levantando minha blusa até chegar aos meus seios, onde ele parou e ficou acariciando os mamilos, que resultavam sem dúvidas em mais gemidos meus, e a cada gemido que eu o dava mordia meus lábios.

Em pouco tempo nada mais nos separava nenhuma peça de roupa, os beijos passaram a ser mais ardentes, convidativos, cheios de malícia. Ele parou de me beijar e começou sugar meus seios, me arrepiando, me fazendo ficar tonta de excitação, ele definitivamente me torturava, profundamente. E eu gostava, alias, adorava, ansiava por mais, cada vez mais.

A mão firme dele apertava minha cintura em um gesto de posse. As minhas por sua vez, uma estava nos cabelos macios dele, e a outra involuntariamente apertando as costas dele com força.

Eu fui sentindo a mão voltar a me percorrer, dessa vez na direção contraria, descendo pela minha coxa e indo até o meio das minhas pernas, eu estava pronta pra ele.

Assim que ele constatou que eu estava pronta pra ele disse:

- Eu já volto – Disse com um sorriso safado e depois sugou meu lábio inferior e emendou – Não saia daqui.

Eu não tinha porque sair, pra onde eu ia? Meu corpo não me obedecia mais.

Ele voltou e logo me beijou novamente foi se posicionando sobre mim no sofá, a mão dele voltou a apertar a minha cintura, depois foi descendo, até chegar o lugar onde eu mais sentia a excitação, os dedos rápidos dele foram me tocando, entrando de leve, pressionando e eu gemia alto a cada toque dele, a cada pressão dos dedos dele.

- Isso bela... – ele me disse com uma voz rouca e completamente sexy, cada vez mais eu achava que não poderia ficar mais excitada, então ele me fazia ficar mais.

- Edward... – eu mal podia pronunciar o nome dele.

-Oi minha linda, estou aqui, pra fazer o que você quiser.- Ele disse rente ao meu ouvido.

-Edward... Eu quero você... Agora... Eu... Eu... Não agüento mais! – eu disse pausadamente e completamente ofegante.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele disse deslizando e entrando por inteiro em mim.

- Quero mais... Mais...

Ele foi intensificando o ritmo, e eu sentindo toda a vontade dele dentro de mim, nada mais podia ser tão bom quanto o prazer que ele me proporcionava, ele era muito bom. Era incrível.

Meu gemidos foram aumentando, eu mal podia acreditar aquela voz era minha, eu não era mais eu mesma. Eu me inclinava pra ele, queria sentir tudo que eu tinha direito, ia me mexendo em baixo dele

- Não para, continua assim, Bella...

-Eu quero mais Edward, Mais... Mais... – Eu gritava

Ele aumentou mais o ritmo e eu não pudemos agüentar. Eu estava tendo um orgasmo.

- Isso... Bella... Vem pra mim vem... Isso...

Ele continuou a penetrar-me mesmo depois de eu chegar ao meu limite, alias nem o limite mais me pertencia, porque eu ainda queria mais.

- Não para Edward, continua...

E ele continuava bombando dentro de mim, intensificando mais a cada segundo, passou a sugar meus seios, a língua quente dele ia brincando com o mamilo, as mãos apertaram mais o meu quadril,e meu segundo ápice estava por vir, eu estava sentindo a sensação mais gostosa e poderosa tomando conta de mim, lentamente...

Eu troquei de posição rapidamente ficando por cima dele.

- Ahh.. bella.. como você é Linda..Gostosa.. Não para vai..

Ele rapidamente chegou ao limite, e eu caí exausta por cima dele, Nossas respirações descompassadas, ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, afastando-os do meu rosto e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Obrigado, minha linda, você foi perfeita. – ele disse pausadamente ainda controlando a respiração.

Meus olhos foram ficando pesados, e eu adormeci.

Edward POV

Ela estava exausta, deitada sobre mim, e eu estava completamente e inegavelmente satisfeito, Bella sabia como me deixar louco.

Esperei que ela dormisse, tentei me levantar devagar para não acordá-la, peguei-a o colo levando para meu quarto, deitei bella em minha cama e deitei ao seu lado, automaticamente ela passou as pernas sobre mim, como quem diz "daqui você não sai", eu não precisava querer ir a lugar algum, eu já estava onde queria, e estava muito bem.

Fiquei acariciando as costas dela, até que eu peguei no sono.

Acordei duas horas antes do horário normal, levantei me direcionando pra cozinha peguei uma bandeja no armário, nela eu coloquei uvas, morangos, torradas, queijo, suco de pêssego, geléia e levei para o quarto.

Coloquei a bandeja perto da cama, e fui até Bella que dormia profundamente, com os cabelos o rosto, respirando letamente, até dormindo ela conseguia ser linda.

Inclinei-me sobre ela e a beijei dizendo:

-Bella... Bella...

E continuei beijando até ela acordar, testa bochechas, boca, pescoço...

- Bom dia. – ela disse.

-Bom dia minha linda, dormiste bem?

-Muito bem... Que horas são?

-São 7 da manhã – disse me levantando pra pegar a bandeja.

- Huumm.. Café na cama.. – Ela disse sorrindo pra mim.

-É bom comer antes de sairmos, eu ainda preciso levar você em casa antes de ir trabalhar.

- Ai, é verdade, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar – ela disse colocando uma uva na boca. E eu comecei a ter pensamentos eróticos com aquela uva na boca da bella.

-Pois é, mais hoje já é sexta. – Eu disse beijando o pescoço dela.

-Huumm.. Sexta... – Ela disse gemendo.

Eu peguei o morango dei uma mordida nele, e passei nos lábios dela, bella fechou os olhos, quando ela tentou morder eu tirei o morango e rapidamente aproximei a minha boca da dela e ela acabou mordendo meus lábios e eu a deixei explorá-los. A língua dançava deixando minha boca molhada,vez por outra ela sugava gemendo,tirei minha boca dos delírios dela devagar, coloquei o morango de volta, deixando que ela mordesse dessa vez, beijei o queixo dela enquanto mordia o morango, ela me deixava no ponto quando bem queria.

Levantei tirei a mesa do café de cima da cama colocando no chão, enquanto ela me olhava com desejo, eu a queria de novo.

Já na cama eu a beijei novamente me coloquei por cima dela, teríamos que ser rápidos, ou chegaríamos atrasados.

Nossos beijos foram se intensificando, eu acariciava o corpo dela todo, ela tinha um belo corpo, que me fazia delirar, eu não conseguia tirar as mãos dela nem por um min.

Minhas mãos involuntariamente foram descendo pras coxas dela, assim que pus minhas mãos nela apertei , fazendo ela soltar um gemido baixo bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Geme pra mim ,bella.

Eu queria ouvi-la gemer muito, gemer por mim, eu queria ela toda pra mim.

Comecei a lamber um seio dela e o outro eu apertava o outro enchendo minha mão por completo nele, a outra eu tirei da coxa e colocado-a mais pro meio até chegar onde eu queria, ela estava molhada, a penetrei com meus dedos, senti as mãos dela me arranhar as costas, e isso me excitava muito.

Sem tirar as mãos dela me inclinei tentando chegar a mesa de cabeceira, onde havia uma camisinha em cima. Tirei minha mão sobre protestos dela, pra colocar o preservativo.

- Edward, Volta aqui, não para... Vem logo.

- já to indo... – Eu disse impaciente

Terminei de colocar e em um segundo eu já estava por cima dela, a beijando com desejo, a vontade de ter ela pra mim estava me consumindo, mais eu precisava gemendo mais, me chamando, me querendo...

Voltei a penetrá-la com meus dedos, mais rápido e não parava de beijá-la tirei meus dedos dela e sem pedir licença a penetrei rápido e forte.

- Ahhh Edward, Mais!

-Assim?

-Isso...Ahh..

-Vamos bella, geme vai.. Eu quero ouvir.

Ela gemia deliciosamente

- Mais Edward.. Mais... Mais.. Ahhh..

Eu já estava a ponto de ultrapassar meu limite, ela rebolava o que fazia meu trabalho mais difícil, porem mais gostoso.

Quando percebi que ela estava chegando ao ápice, eu bombei mais forte dentro dela, fazendo ela gemer cada vez mais alto.

-Ahh... Ahhh.. Edward... Isso... Assim.. Maiss.. Vaiii..

Eu não agüentei ouvi-la tento um orgasmo, ela era muito gostosa, assim que eu ouvi o meu nome eu sabia que tinha chegado ao meu também.

Cai tonto e sem fôlego do lado dela, bella era capaz de me matar de tão gostosa que era.

-Ai... ainda temos que trabalhar.. – ela disse virando pra mim.

- Infelizmente... – Eu disse a ela. – Por mim eu ficava o dia todo contigo na minha cama.

-Ah eu também... – ela disse sorrindo.

Eu me levantei sem muita vontade.

-Eu vou pegar suas roupas sala. Já volto.

Cheguei a sala , constatei a bagunça que tínhamos feito, tinha roupa até em cima do abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá.

Recolhi as roupas e voltei pro quarto, e percebi que ela havia entrado no banheiro e logo depois ouvi o barulho do chuveiro.

Eu me arrumei rapidamente, e sentei na cama para esperá-la

- Edward, Pode me dar uma toalha, por favor?- ela gritou do banheiro

Levantei-me peguei a toalha que ela havia me pedido.

- Posso entrar?

-Como se você não tivesse visto tudo... Pode entrar... – Ela disse rindo.

-Eu sei que eu já vi tudo, mais te dar privacidade é o mínimo de educação que eu devo ter, embora você tomando banho, tão perto de mim, tira todo meu controle – Eu disse roubando um beijo dela.

- Se você continuar assim, nenhum de nós vai conseguir sair do quarto hoje.

- Verdade- eu disse roubando outro beijo dela – Vou deixar você se trocar.

Eu sai do banheiro encostando a porta e fiquei esperando do lado de fora, um minuto após ela saiu.

- Ai que horas são, já estamos muito atrasados?

-Ainda não..

-Podemos ir? Eu ainda tenho que mudar de roupa.

- Claro.

Fomos até a casa dela, ela entrou pra se trocar.

O telefone começou a tocar.

- Edward, atende ao telefone, por favor, se eu sair daqui agora, não termino de me vestir hoje. – ela disse gritando, só de calcinha e sutiã do alto da escada.

Que visão perfeita.

-Alô?

-Quem está falando?

- Edward.

-È da casa da Bella?

-É sim, só que ela não pode atender agora, quer deixar algum recado?

-ahm, quero sim – disse um homem um pouco irritado.

-Pode falar, estou anotando.

-Ela precisa estar em 40 minutos na redação, temos uma reunião importantíssima, diga a ela pra não se atrasar.

-Digo a ela, qual seu nome, por gentileza?

- Mike Newton.

-Mike eu digo a ela. Bom dia.

Eu só ouvi o sinal de ocupado, ele havia desligado, não parecia estar feliz.

- Estou pronta - ela disse descendo as escadas

- Como consegue ficar mais linda do que ontem? – Eu disse ajudando ela a descer, visto que ontem ela quase foi de cara ao chão.

-Muito engraçadinho você. – Ela disse me arrancando um beijo que quase me tirou o fôlego.

-Huum. Acho que agora estamos prontos sim. – eu disse sorrindo, como se fosse um bobo,pra ela.

Eu em um gesto sem pensar peguei na mão dela e fomos assim pro metrô, de mãos dadas, parecendo um casal, que não existia, de fato, mais por pouco tempo.

Bella POV

Eu não podia estar mais feliz e com mais energia, Embora tivesse acabado de me cansar bastante logo pela manha, confesso que sexo com Edward pela manha, era muito mais que gostoso, era quase impossível.

- ah Bella, Um homeme Chamado Mike ligou. - Ele disse enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas.

- Mike? Mike Newton?

- Isso Mesmo.

- É meu chefe... O que ele queria?

-Disse que era pra você estar em 40 minutos no trabalho, pois tens uma reunião importante.

- Ai droga, vou chegar atrasada de novo.

-Ele ao parecia muito contente. – Edward disse rindo, parecia bem satisfeito ao dizer que meu chefe e ex namorado não parecia muito "contente"

- Imagino... Nós namorávamos até uns meses atrás.

- Seu chefe era seu namorado? – ele perguntou me olhando.

-Era – Eu disse enfatizando era.

- Estou ouvindo. – ele disse.

- Ah sim, Nós namoramos por três meses.

- E só?

-É, só! – Eu disse

-Humm.. – Ele me olhou com uma cara.

- Algum problema Edward?

- E você gostava dele?

-Não o suficiente pra continuar o namoro, por isso terminei com ele.

- Seii... e quais são as chances de você namorar novamente, outro cara?

- Depende... De que cara estamos falando? – Eu disse rindo pra ele.

- Um cara Chamado Edward... – ele disse como se não fosse ele.

- Diz pro Edward, Edward – Eu disse rindo – Que há grandes possibilidades de eu aceitar namorar ele, mais claro, assim que ele me pedir.

Estavamos chegando à estação do metrô quando ele me disse.

- Bella... O Edward disse que se você aceitar namorar, ele promete fazer-te a mulher mais feliz e realizada de toda a cidade. Eu acho que ele falou sério. – ele disse com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha o visto dado

Assim que descemos a escadaria da estação ele abraçou a minha cintura e eu disse:

-Então diga, Edward, que eu aceito namorar ele, e que vou cobrar a promessa. – Eu disse preparando pra beijá-lo, foi um beijo doce, romântico, mais muito bom, e demorado, paramos de nos beijar assim que a composição deu entrada no metro.

A partir daquele momento meu dia com muita certeza seria perfeito, Nada ia me abalar, muito menos uma chamada do meu chefe, por chegar atrasada novamente, por que eu iria.

O dia se arrastou por completo, mais eu não ligava, estava muito feliz pra prestar atenção nos resmungos do meu dia.

Alice assim como eu estava Feliz e contente.

- Bella, Minha mãe pediu pra eu te convidar pra um jantar lá em casa. E disse que não aceita um não como resposta.

-Eu vou, quando vai ser?

-Domingo, eu vou te passar o endereço mais tarde.

-Ok. Eu já vou ta Alice. Se quiser pode ir também.

-Ah eu vou, Bom bella Até domingo.

-Até domingo.

- Mais tarde eu passo o endereço por Mensagem de texto ok?

- Ok, Obrigada Alice.

-Nada bela...

Meu celular começou a berrar dentro da bolsa, olhei pra o visor, assim que eu consegui achá-lo, era Edward.

- Oiii – eu disse.

-Olá minha linda, já saiu?

- Já sim, estou indo pro metro.

-Estou saindo daqui também, te encontro lá.

-Vou te esperar.

-Assim espero Beijos minha linda.

- Beijos...

Ai.. Minha linda.. Eu estava no céu. Ele conseguia me deixar completamente feliz.

Encontramos-nos e fomos direto pra meu apartamento, Edward precisava pegar o carro dele que havia ficado em frente ao meu prédio mais cedo.

Assim que chegamos ao carro dele me perguntou.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Não sei... Você tem alguma idéia? Está bem frio hoje, não quero sair de casa.

- Podemos ficar em casa mesmo, que tal um filme?

-Seria bom, aqui ou no seu apartamento?

- tanto faz – ele disse me beijando e me abraçando

- Pode ser aqui no meu apartamento

- Pode ser onde você quiser.

- Humm... Pode mesmo??.. – eu disse beijando o pescoço dele.

-Você comigo pode tudo.

-Bom saber... - Eu disse rindo.

Edward foi até a o apartamento dele e eu subi pro meu

Cheguei ao apartamento, fui direto pra o meu quarto e me joguei na minha cama.

A semana tinha passado voando, no inicio dela eu era só uma bella normal, agora eu era uma bella bem feliz.

Fiquei imaginando como O Edward Tão lindo e perfeito poderia querer namorar

Edward voltou mais tarde, trazendo com si, Dois filmes: [i]Traffic e Eyes Wide Shut[/i] (De Olhos Bem Fechados).

Eu fiz as pipocas e indiquei o meu quarto, onde seria a seção de cinema "em casa", pois a tela era maior o som também e poderíamos nos esticar Bastante.

Ele subiu pra colocar o filme e eu logo depois subi com as pipocas.

O filme começou, ficamos assistindo durante 5 minutos, até eu começar a sentir a mão dele na minha coxa, me acariciando, foi o ponto onde eu não agüentei, a minha mão foi subindo na coxa dele, aliás, bem torneadas, grossa, perfeita, ele virou-se pra mim e começou o ataque, estava aberta a temporada de caça a "Satisfação".

Nossas bocas começaram a encontrar-se desejosas, ansiando por mais, à medida que os segundos passavam ia aumentando a vontade de tê-lo todo meu, dentro de mim, me fazendo sentir as sensações mais diferentes e prazerosas.

Em pouco tempo, nossas roupas já estavam jogadas pelo chão do meu quarto.

Deitei por cima dele, as mãos dele ficaram depositadas sobre minha bunda, apertando, como era gostoso sentir ele me apertando.

Eu parei de beijá-lo e desci um pouco, mordi o queixo dele depois eu suguei, fiz o mesmo processo no pescoço dele. Beijei... Mordi... Lambi.. Eu queria sentir a respiração dele descompassada, queria torturá-lo assim como ele fazia comigo.

Passei a atacar a orelha dele, mordi o lóbulo, suguei, puxei com os dentes, suguei de novo. Voltei para o pescoço, suguei novamente e mordi as mãos dele fora me apertando cada vez mais, e eu comecei a rebolar.

Minha boca ia descendo até o peito nu dele, o cheiro era muito gostoso, desci beijando até o umbigo, devagar, sugando em alguns momentos, e subi lambendo ele todo, fazendo círculos com a língua, até o pescoço onde eu mordi e suguei novamente.

Eu senti que ele procurava minha boca instintivamente, lambi toda a extensão dos lábios quentes dele, mordi o canto da boca, e o beijei com desejo, ânsia de sentir a língua dele na minha boca, me explorando, sentir o gosto dele, o beijo ia aprofundando, eu gemia entre os dentes, e ele conseqüentemente me apertava mais e eu rebolava muito mais.

Minhas mãos desceram em seu membro pronto pra mim. Eu me inclinei peguei o preservativo que estava estrategicamente posta na mesa de cabeceira.

Tirei a embalagem, E fui deslizando o preservativo nele com a boca.

- Meu Deus Bella, Você vai acabar comigo assim – Ele disse com uma voz rouca e gostosa, que me fez ficar com mais excitação do que eu já estava.

-Você quer? – eu disse enquanto eu ia deslizando com minha boca colocando o preservativo nele e o olhando com uma cara bem safada. Eu era bem retribuída com um olhar dele de puro desejo.

-E como eu quero. – ele disse recostando a cabeça para trás.

Eu terminei de colocar o preservativo e comecei a me posicionar de modo que ele ficasse bem certo no meio das minhas pernas e comecei a rebolar, devagar e forte.

As mãos dele se posicionaram no meu quadril, acompanhando o ritmo, lentamente fui sentindo ele dentro de mim, por completo, eu comecei a aumentar o a forma com que eu ia me mexendo.

- Mais.. bella.. Vaii...

-Assim?

- Mais bella.. Rebola mais vais..

-Ahhh...

- Isso Bella..

-Ahhh..

-Você é muito gostosa- Ele disse colocando uma mão em um seio e apertando.

-Ahh Edward...

-Vamos bella não para... Não para...

Em uma ferocidade, que me deixou mais louca, ele me virou me deixando por baixo dele, sem sair de dentro de mim, ele começou a me penetrar cada vez mais rápido, Eu tinha chegado ao meu 1° objetivo , era deixar ele completamente fora de si o segundo seria deixar ele bem cansado e satisfeito.

- Ah bella Eu não Posso mais segurar. - ele disse ofegante por cima de mim.

- Eu quero agora Edward, Agora.... Vaii...

-Ahh Bella..

- Isso E- Edward... Ahhh.. Ahhh... Ahhhhhhh...

Eu fechei meus olhos tentando prolongar aquela sensação, perfeita, gostosa, divina...

Ele caiu do meu lado, e ficou me olhando e eu pra ele, sem palavras, ficamos por um tempo, assim, estudando as feições um do outro.

O Restante da noite foi bem divertido, conversamos sobre diversas coisas, Trabalhos, curiosidades, ex namorados (a) entre outras coisas.

Edward era muito divertido, parecia uma criança grande, eu me divertia olhando cada expressão diferente naquele rosto lindo,o que faz pensar, o que ele viu em mim?

- Edward? – eu perguntei.

-Oi minha linda...- ele me disse com aquele sorriso de me deixava babando.

-Porque...- eu disse tentando completar minha frase.

-Porque....? – Ele disse tentando fazer com que eu respondesse

-Porque Você me pediu pra sair contigo, digo ah.. Eu realmente não entendo... – eu disse suspirando.

-Bella, eu não entendi aonde quer chegar... – Ele disse em um tom divertido, ele parecia estar achando graça do que eu estava dizendo

-Ai Edward, é que você é tão bonito, eu não vejo porque em querer sair comigo.. – Eu disse em um tom bem baixo.

-Amor, Minha bella, olha pra mim vai..

Eu olhei descrente do que ele poderia me dizer, encontrei aqueles imensos olhos verdes lindos me olhando o que me fez perceber que aquela conversa era inútil, eu quase ri de mim.

-To olhando..

-Bella, Você já se olhou no espelho?

-Ahh Edward! – eu disse e logo depois joguei um travesseiro nele

-Nossa. Meu Deus que mulher agressiva. – Ele disse rindo.

- Você fica fazendo piada com a minha "beleza" – Eu disse fazendo aspar no ar para a palavra beleza.

-Bella você é linda,E eu tenho certeza de que tu sabe muito bem disse, nem que seja bem no fundo, mais sabe! – Ele disse me beijando nos lábios.

-Você só pode ser cego ou isso tudo deve ser uma pegadinha! – Eu disse cruzando os braços – porque não é possível Edward.

- Como não é possível? – Ele disse olhando-me incrédulo.

-não sendo,Edward você já se olhou no espelho – Eu disse rindo, tentando fazer uma alusão a frase dele.

-Já, e não vi nada de mais.

-Você já parou pra perceber quantas mulheres te olham enquanto você anda despreocupadamente por aí? – eu disse olhando pra ele.

-Claro que eu já percebi, elas querem saber qual Shampoo eu uso, porque eu não sei se você percebeu meus cabelos são lisos, macios e sedosos – Ele disse rindo de mim.

-Palhaço!- eu disse dando outra vez o travesseiro nele.

-Sinto que vou apanhar muito de você. - Ele disse gargalhando.

- Edward eu estou falando sério!

-Minha linda...- ele disse suspirando – Bella, você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu tenho te olhado, dia após dia em minhas viagens de metro pro trabalho.

- Sério? – eu disse pasma.

-Sério, porque eu mentiria?

-Não sei... Talvez pra escapar da conversa.

-Eu não tenho o costume de mentir, a senhorita fique sabendo. - ele disse se inclinando sobre mim e me mordendo o ombro – minha agressiva.

-Selvagem! Sabia que isso dói? – eu disse fazendo bico

- Doi nada.. – ele disse beijando onde ele havia mordido.

-Claro que dói.

-Bella me diz, porque tivemos essa conversa de bêbado?- Ele disse me beijando e rindo rente aos meus lábios.

-Conversa de bêbado não é senhor Edward. – eu disse mordendo os lábios dele.

-Assim me mordendo, você me deixa realmente bêbado – ele disse sem que eu soltasse o lábio inferior dele da minha mordida. - Muito bêbado.- assim que ele disse eu suguei levemente os lábios dele.

-Bêbado é... Parece-me bom... - Eu disse largando os lábios dele e passando a língua no queixo dele.

-Não faz isso bella...- ele disse tentando me adivertir.

- Isso? – eu disse o mordendo novamente.

-Você é uma mocinha muito má, sabia?

-Uhum Eu sei – eu disse sorrindo.

-E depois vem com essa conversa mole, pra cima de mim, o que eu vi em ti – ele disse rindo e depois me beijando o canto da boca.

-huumm..

- Bella?

-Oi..

-Meus pais vão dar um almoço no domingo, você quer vir comigo?

Ai merda , eu pensei, poxa não podia ser em outro domingo, eu precisava ia no almoço dos pais da Alice, eu tinha marcado primeiro com ela, não podia deixar de comparecer, a mãe dela tinha praticamente me intimado a ir. Tive que recusar o pedido de Edward.

-Ai Edward, Minha assistente me convidou pra ir à casa dos pais dela e a mãe me intimou a comparecer, me desculpa, eu já tinha marcado desculpas mesmo.

-Não tem nada Bella, temos muitos outros dias pra ir até lá.- ele disse sorrindo.- então está com fome?

-Eu estou com muita fome.- eu disse

-Que tal uma pizza?

-Ah , eu quero!

- Posso usar seu telefone?

-Claro, eu quero de calabresa. - eu disse ficando de joelhos na cama e ele se levantou. Colocando a boxer preta, foi quando eu me dei conta, estávamos esse tempo todo nus, o que não importava muito.

-Vou descer e ligar – ele disse inclinando sobre a cama, colocando as duas mãos em meu rosto segurando-o de leve e beijando meus lábios. - Eu já volto.

Eu somente sorri diante aquele gesto singelo mais lindo.

Comemos, rimos, voltamos a ver o filme e por "precaução" assistimos traffic, e eu acabei dormindo nos braços aconchegantes dele.

O nosso sábado foi perfeito, nós saímos depois do meio dia, fomos comprar roupas, mais não pra mim, pro Edward, Ele disse que precisava dos meus serviços de moda.

Muito paciente, até de mais, eu nem conseguia acreditar, o fiz vestir milhares de roupas, pensei que ele fosse ficar exausto de tantas entradas no provador. Mais ele continuava com aquele sorriso lindo estampado no rosto, que me atingia a distância e de quebra, infelizmente não só a mim, mais também a todas as vendedoras da loja, o que já estava me deixando completamente furiosa. Eu tinha vontade de dizer a elas "estão olhando o que?" Edward, tão lindo assim, me daria muito trabalho.

-bella, eu preciso vestir mais algo?- ele me disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho lindo que eu não resisti e tive que beijar.

-Não Edward, Eu acho que já está bom – eu disse abraçando e beijando a boquinha dele retorcida em um bico gracioso.

Ele foi me empurrando pro provador de onde ele havia acabado de sair e trancou a porta.

- Edward , o que você... – eu disse antes de ele tapar a minha boca com uma mão.-

-Xiii... Fala baixo..- Ele disse com uma voz bem sexy no meu ouvido.

-Ai Edward No provador, você só pode estar louco!- eu disse rindo.

-Uhum – disse e mordeu meu pescoço – louco por você.

- Eu devo estar completamente louca, mesmo! – eu disse

- Ainda bem que você veio de saia, facilita muito meu trabalho – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Muito louca , muito.. muito louca – eu disse quase como um gemido

Ele me virou de costas, me colocando de cara pra parede, pegou na minha cintura com uma mão e a outra levantando a minha saia logo colocando minha calcinha pro lado.

- Isso vai ter que ser bem baixinho, ta Minha linda?

-uhum - eu disse virando meu rosto pra ele.

-huumm.. bem rápida amor, já ta no ponto – ele disse colocando os dedos no meio das minhas pernas.

-Edward, não podemos demorar.

- não vamos, eu só preciso colocar o preservativo rápido, porque eu não quero que você saia sujinha daqui , meu amor. – ele disse beijando minha boca.

- To esperando..- eu disse

- pronto – ele disse colocando tirando minha calcinha e colocando dentro da minha bolsa. – não vamos precisar disso agora.- ele disse rindo

-Ai Edward, Não me faz rir a uma hora dessas. – eu disse rindo.

- Quero ver se você vai rir agora – Ele disse segurando firme com as duas mãos na minha cintura me penetrando forte.

- Ahh meu Deus Edward..Ahhh..

- Baixinho, amor.. baixinho..

-Eu to gemendo baixo..

- isso.. Rebola..

-Huumm.. Ahhh

-Mais rápido bella..

-Ahh Edward..

- Vamos bella... rebola assim.. issoo.. Huumm.. Você é muito linda – ele disse me dando um beijo nas costas.

-Vai Edward, Eu quero mais.. Mais..

-Quer mais é.. Assim?

- Aii assim... ahhh.. Eu não agüento mais..

-Pode ir bella.. eu te acompanho.. – ele disse rindo, bem sexy

Chegamos ao ápice juntos, eu quase desmoronei exausta no chão, só não o fiz porque Edward me segurou.

Ele fechou o zíper da calça, jogou o preservativo no lixo e ajudou a recompor-me, sentou-me em um banco que havia no provador, ajeitou meu cabelo, e me deu um beijo na testa.

Tirou a calcinha da minha bolsa, e me devolveu.

- acho que isso aqui – me mostrando a calcinha – é seu.- disse ele rindo.

-Ai Edward, você é tarado! – Eu disse colocando a calcinha.

-Minha linda, você é perfeita. - ele disse dando aquele sorriso que me causa tonturas.

- eu nem consigo levantar daqui.

- Vem eu te ajudo. – ele disse me guiando pra saída.

-Acho melhor nós pagarmos logo, ou seremos expulsos. – eu disse rindo.

- É eu acho que acabou as compras por hoje, não é?

- Ainda levei um tarado de brinde! – eu disse gargalhando.

-Depois eu que sou tarado..bella bella..

Voltamos Pro meu apartamento depois da seção do provador, Edward consegui me deixar morta de cansaço.

Me levou pro quarto, me deitou na cama, eu estava muito cansada, passei o dia todo em pé andando de um lado pro outro, fazendo Edward vestir milhões de combinações diferentes, meu modelo particular.

- Te deixei bem cansadinha não foi? – ele disse me cobrindo com o edredom.

- Nem me fale. – eu disse sorrindo. Eu estava cansada, mais bem feliz.

- Pronto, eu vou te dar um descanso, hoje, mais por favor, não se acostume, é só hoje.

Eu me virei de lado, ele deitou atrás de mim, e me abraçou por trás, jogou uma perna por cima de mim.

- Daqui você não sair, entendeu?- ele disse tirando o cabelo do meu rosto e mordendo minha orelha.

- Como se eu quisesse sair daqui. – eu disse fechando os olhos.

-Pode dormir minha bella. – ele disse bem calmo.

-Edward?..

- Hum..

- Você vai dormir aqui comigo, não é?

- Eu vou. – ele disse me abraçando mais forte e eu logo dormi.

Edward acordou cedo, por volta das 8 da manha, me deu um beijo foi pra casa, eu ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, nem consegui me levantar da cama.

-Bella, Estou indo Ok?

-Uhum..- Eu disse quase não conseguindo abrir os olhos

-Dorminhoca, mais tarde eu te ligo.- ele disse me beijando a testa e saiu logo depois.

Eu dormi até as 10, me levantei e fui direto pra cozinha comer algo, estava faminta, fiz panquecas, e bebi suco de laranja, eu adorava ter tempo pra tomar café da manha, pena que todos os dias eu não conseguia, sempre acordava meio atrasada, o que só me dava tempo de comer uma barra de cereais e talvez tomar um café, que eu comprava indo pro trabalho.

Assim que terminei de tomar café, subi pra tomar banho, liguei o chuveiro, deixei que a banheira ficasse no ponto ideal , coloquei alguns sais de banho e entrei, a água estava quente e bem perfeita, fiquei submersa em minha banheira por 30 minutos, eu estava tranqüila, havia tempos que não ficava assim, tão tranqüila, era o Efeito Edward.

Levantei-me calmamente me sequei, coloquei o roupão e comecei a scolher minha roupa, que teria de ser casual mais não muito, algo tranqüilo e bem arrumado.

.

Terminei de me arrumar, peguei minha bolsa, meu celular e liguei pra Alice pra avisar que estava saindo de casa.

-Alo?

-Alice, Sou eu, Estou saindo de Casa ok?

-Pode vir!!! – ela disse quase gritando comigo.

-To indo, Beijos!

-Beijos Bella, até daqui a pouco.

Desliguei o telefone, desci, e peguei um taxi, como eu não sabia onde era, e me parecia um pouco mais distante.

Entrei no taxi e disse para o motorista.

- Pode me deixar neste endereço, por favor?

Ele olhou para o papel por algum tempo e disse:

- Claro, fica um pouco distante daqui, ok?

-Sem problemas.

Levamos pouco mais de 30 minutos pra chegar ao local, era uma linda residência. Ficava em um bairro nobre, eu não sabia que a família de Alice tinha posses, não dessa forma, era bem grande a "casinha" que ela havia me descrito.

./conteudo/decoracao/materia/casas/luxo/mansoes_

- É aqui- Disse o motorista.

-Obrigada – Eu disse entregando-lhe o valor da corrida e desci. Cheguei perto de uma pequena guarita que havia ao lado de um enorme portão, falei com um "guarda" que havia lá.

- Por gentileza, qual seu nome?

-Isabella Swan.

- Pode Entrar.

-Obrigada.

Esme me esperava na porta me esperando.

- Ola, que bom que veio, seja bem vinda a nossa casa. – Esme me disse abrindo os braços que logo me tiveram neles em um abraço incrivelmente acolhedor.

-Obrigada Esme.

-Por aqui, atravessamos o hall enorme da residência e me deixou em uma ante sala linda. Clara, com móveis aristocráticos onde tinha um piano marfim ao fundo, com porta retratos em cima

..

-Bella vou Chamar Alice.

-Obrigada. – eu disse maravilhada com a imensidão do lugar, Alice era uma pessoa simples eu não podia imaginar que ela tinha crescido com tanto requinte, melhor eu não lembrava o sobrenome da minha assistente.

Movi-me pela sala, as cortinas tinham um tom salmão puxado para o amarelo, uma cor que na minha mente eu não consegui distinguir, mais ela perfeito, assim como as poltronas que tinham detalhes em amarelo ouro, um lustre divino, as paredes seguiam o mesmo estilo do restante da sala e fui até o piano, era lindo, parecia ser antigo, mais muito bem conservado, como tudo naquela sala, parecia que tudo estava ali por nuitos anos.

Depositei minha mão na parte traseira do piano, onde haviam muitos porta retratos. Várias fases da família de Alice.

Duas lindas crianças, uma com intensos olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze, caindo sobre o rostinho e um sorriso perfeito, era um menino e estava abraçado a uma menininha com longos cabelos lisos olhos castanhos e um lindo vestido, parecia ser Alice e o irmão.

O outro porta retrato estava a família completa , mais as duas crianças da foto estavam maiores, na ultima foto pareciam ter respectivamente o menino 5 anos e a menina 3, nessa eles deveriam ter o menino 7 e a menina 5.

Eu estava me sentido como se tivesse visto aquelas duas crianças em algum lugar, quer dizer, eu tinha a sensação de conhecer aqueles intensos olhos verdes e os cabelos cor de bronze.

O próximo porta-retrato era uma festa de formatura, eu conhecia bem o ambiente, eu também havia me formado lá era a Universidade de Nova York, meus olhos foram vendo as pessoas que estavam na foto. Da esquerda para a direita Alice com um belo vestido salmão, seguido de Esme com um taiêr Creme, discreto porem muito elegante, e um homem alto muito bonito de terno e um rapaz alto, vestido com a beca de formatura, com uma pasta na mão, provavelmente o diploma, incrivelmente lindo, os mesmos cabelos cor de bronze das outras fotos, os mesmos olhos intensos, olhando bem eu com certeza o conhecia de algum lugar, o capelo atrapalhava um pouco minha percepção, eu peguei o porta retrato , levei ele mais próximo dos meus olhos. Quando eu ouvi.

-Edward, Toca um pouco para nós! – Disse Esme

- Estou indo mãe!

Praticamente um segundo depois eu ouvi passos fortes entrando no salão onde eu estava.

Foi quando eu me dei conta. Olhos Verdes intensos, cabelos cor de bronze, sorriso e rosto perfeitos, Meu Deus, era Edward!

-Oh, Desculpa eu Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui – Ele disse com suave voz que eu conhecia muito bem. – Você...

Então antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase eu estava tentando colocar o porta retrato e me apoiar ao mesmo tempo no piano, a descoberta tinha sido muito intensa pra mim. Minha mão que estava apoiada escorregou e como estava meu peso depositada sobre ela eu vim ao chão, mais antes disso eu fui de cara ao piano, e então eu não vi mais nada.

Edward POV.

Minha mãe havia me pedido pra tocar para a família, eu estava acostumado, era sempre assim nas reuniões de família, " Edward Toque para nós!"

E lá ia eu passar o tarde toda sentado ao piano.

Dirigi-me ao salão onde ficava o piano, este que por sua vez estava a quase duzentos anos na minha família, era um instrumento raro, viera da Inglaterra assim que minha família que tinha descendência inglesa, se mudara pra este país.

-Edward, Toca um pouco para nós! – Disse minha mãe

- Estou indo mãe – eu respondi

Então assim que entrei no salão eu encontrei uma mulher junto ao piano, parecia olhar os porta-retratos.

-Oh, Desculpe-me Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui – eu disse dei um segundo e completei indo próximo a ela, para cumprimentá-la deveria ser a chefe e amiga da Alice. - Você...

Ela estava apoiada no piano colocando a porta retrato, até a mão dela escorregou, eu não consegui chegar antes de a cabeça dela bater no piano e o corpo indo a um baque alto direto ao chão.

- Caramba! – disse correndo pra ajudar a mulher que estava no chão

Ela tinha caído de lado , eu me aproximei pra vê-la , parecia estar desmaiada, quando eu percebi que eu conhecia a mulher desastrada.

-Meu Deus! Bella!

Alice entrou correndo

-O que aconteceu!?- Disse Alice.

-Bella, Acorde! – eu disse tentando fazê-la acordar.

-Você a conhece Edward?

-Claro, eu te falei dela!.

-Ela que é sua namorada?

-É. – eu disse - Chama o pai Alice.

- Já volto. – Alice disse saindo e logo começou a gritar – PAIII!!!!!

- Edward o que houve!? – Minha mãe disse confusa

- Ela escorregou e bateu com a cabeça no piano. – eu disse e logo bella abriu os olhos. – Bella meu amor, você está me ouvindo?

- Bella? Seu amor? Filho ela que é sua namorada? A Chefe da Alice? Oh meu Deus que historia confusa! – disse minha mãe mais confusa do que já estava.

- É mãe, está confuso- até pra mim.- eu disse

- Edward? – Bella disse.

- Sim amor, sou eu.

- Ai..

-Consegue se levantar? – eu disse.

- Não sei, minha cabeça dói muito. – ela disse com dificuldade.

- Fique onde está, meu pai já está chegando, ele vai te ajudar, é médico.

-O que houve? – disse meu pai se abaixando, checando a pressão do pulso de Bella.

-Ela escorregou e bateu com a cabeça no piano e desmaiou.

- Minha Querida, qual seu nome?

- Bella. – Eu e minha mãe dissemos juntos.

-Bella, pode Me ouvir? – disse meu pai.

-Posso – disse ela tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- eu não posso te mover enquanto não te examinar ok?

- uhum. – ela disse.

Meu pai começou a tocá-la nas costas perguntando se sentia algo.

- Doi aqui? – meu pai perguntou.

-Um pouco. – Respondeu bella

- Onde dois mais Bella? – disse meu pai

-minha cabeça.

Eu já estava de pé impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, com certeza mais pálido do que a bella que estava com dor no chão.

- podemos removê-la, levaremos para o quarto de hospedes. – disse meu pai

- Não ela vai pro meu Quarto. – eu disse enfático.

- Como? disse meu pai

- Ela é minha namorada, pai.

- Mais... você disse que ela não vinha, que tinha um almoço na casa dos pais de uma amiga... Ahh.. a Amiga é Alice? – disse meu pai me olhando

- É pai , é a Alice. – eu disse

- Isso é engraçado. – meu pai disse rindo.

Eu peguei bella no colo, subi as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e a coloquei em minha cama. Era meu quarto até eu ir morar sozinho, meus pais não havia mexido em um centímetro dele.

.

-Edward... – ela disse.

- Oi amor, fala..-

-Eu não posso ficar deitada aqui, acho que já estou melhor.

-Bella, você bateu com a cabeça muito forte, deve ficar de repouso.

Bella POV

Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça insana, estava bem tonta e não conseguia abrir meus olhos e ainda estava ouvindo vozes.

Abri meu olhos e dei de cara com o meu anjo, dos olhos verdes, ah um anjo lindo.

- Edward o que houve!? – Eu conhecia a voz, era da mãe de Alice

- Ela escorregou e bateu com a cabeça no piano. – ele disse colocando as mãos no meu rosto então eu abri os olhos. – Bella meu amor, você está me ouvindo?

- Bella? Seu amor? Filho ela que é sua namorada? A Chefe da Alice? Oh meu Deus que historia confusa! – disse a mãe de Alice parecendo confusa, eu não a culpava eu também estava confusa.

- É mãe, está confuso- até pra mim. – Edward disse.

- Edward? – Eu disse conseguindo abrir os olhos

- Sim amor, sou eu. - ele disse com aquela linda voz que eu adorava.

- Ai..- eu disse a dor estava mais forte do que o meu controle

-Consegue se levantar? – Edward disse.

- Não sei, minha cabeça dói muito. – eu disse com dificuldade.

- Fique onde está meu pai já está chegando, ele vai te ajudar, é médico.

-O que houve? – disse o pai de Edward se abaixando, checando a pressão do pulso do meu pulso

-Ela escorregou e bateu com a cabeça no piano e desmaiou. - Edward disse, eu já tinha escutado isso duas vezes, sendo que eu também tinha presenciado tal cena, e estava doendo, em mim a desastrada.

- Minha Querida, qual seu nome?- disse o pai de Edward.

- Bella. – Edward e Esme disseram juntos.

-Bella, pode Me ouvir? – disse o pai de Edward.

-Posso – eu disse tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- eu não posso te mover enquanto não te examinar ok? – O pai de Edward disse pra mim.

- uhum. – eu disse.

O pai dele começou a me tocar nas costas perguntando se sentia algo.

- Doi aqui? – o pai dele perguntou.

-Um pouco. – Eu respondeu

- Onde dois mais Bella? – disse o pai dele

-minha cabeça. – eu disse.

Ele estava de pé impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, com certeza mais pálido do que eu que estava estirada no tapete com dor na cabeça.

- podemos removê-la, levaremos para o quarto de hospedes. – disse o pai dele

- Não ela vai pro meu Quarto. – Edward disse enfático.

- Como? - disse o pai dele

- Ela é minha namorada, pai.

- Mais... Você disse que ela não vinha que tinha um almoço na casa dos pais de uma amiga... Ahh.. a Amiga é Alice? – o pai dele disse olhando para ele.

- É pai , é a Alice. – ele disse

- Isso é engraçado. – o pai dele disse rindo.

Edward me pegou no colo, subiu as escadas, entrou no meu quarto e a colocou em na cama dele.

-Edward... – eu disse.

- Oi amor, fala..-

-Eu não posso ficar deitada aqui, acho que já estou melhor.

-Bella, você bateu com a cabeça muito forte, deve ficar de repouso.- ao meu ele disse cauteloso, sentando –se ao meu lado.-

- Posso entrar? – disse Alice.

- Claro Alice, entra. - Edward disse.

Alice entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com um copo e alguns comprimidos.

-Toma bella, papai falou pra ti tomar esses comprimidos, e repousar.

Edward pegou os comprimidos e me deu junto com o copo com água. Eu os tomei.

-Alice você sabia disso? – Edward perguntou

-Não, Claro que não, bella não me falou nada sobre você, absolutamente nada!- disse Alice me olhando quase me fuzilando

-Eu não disse nada, porque....

- Porque...?? – perguntou edward.

-Sei lá porque, eu realmente não sei, acho que eu queria ter você só pra mim, não quis arriscar.

- Ah bella, deixa de ser boba.. – Edward disse rindo.

-Gente, isso é muita loucura – disse Alice se levantando em direção a saída. – eu acho que vocês precisam conversar, vou dar atenção a Jasper, Ah Bella, estamos namorando!

-Que bom Alice, meus parabéns! – Eu disse tentando parecer surpresa.

-Já vou indo, Ah, mamãe mandou dizer que manda trazer o almoço teu e da bella, ok Edward?

- Tudo bem Alice.

Assim que Alice saiu Edward, deitou de lado virado pra mim com o cotovelo apoiado na cama.

- Muito Bem senhorita bella, Historia confusa, não é? –ele disse me olhando.

-Ai Edward nem me fale, eu sou tão tapada!

-Por quê? – ele disse rindo

- Porque eu não prestei atenção no sobrenome de vocês, é tão .. ah sei lá, eu nem lembrava mais o sobrenome da Alice, Mais vocês são parecidos, como eu não percebi?

-Amor, esquece isso descansa vai...

- Ai Edward Eu não quero ficar deitada agora. – eu disse irritada

- Nem comigo? – ele disse dando um sorriso torto extremamente sexy

-Ah Edward, eu tenho mesmo escolha?

-Não minha linda, não tem – ele disse passando o braço

-Que vexame eu dei – eu disse ficando mais próxima dele.

-Bella, foi um acidente, não se preocupe.

-Edward agora sua família vai achar que eu sou desastrada.

- Minha linda, você é desastrada.

- Eu sei que sou mais eles não precisavam saber disso não é? –

-Minha desastrada, não fique assim.

-Engraçadinho...

-Muito obrigado, eu me esforço.

-ninguem merece Edward – Eu disse beliscando ele.

-Você assim bem agressiva me deixa excitado, sabia?

-Edward...

-humm. Ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

-Você não deveria estar tomando conta de mim?

- Eu estou, tomando conta não estou?

Ah ele estava tomando conta, muito bem de mim por sinal, mais eu estava com uma dor de cabeça horrorosa e, além disso, estávamos na casa dos pais dele, será que ele não via isso?

-Edward eu estou com muita dor de cabeça.

-Nós não vamos usar sua cabeça, vamos? – ele disse rindo e me beijando.

-Eu não vou nem comentar.

- Eu estou brincando sua boba, não vamos fazer nada, acredite em mim, eu só estava te irritando.

-Eu já estou irritada o suficiente.

-Eu sei me desculpa. – ele disse me fazendo biquinho.

-Ahh Edward não precisa fazer biquinho.

E como ele fazia biquinho bem, parecia que ele tinha feito graduação e pós em fazer biquinho, aquela boquinha rosadinha linda, com dentes perfeitos.

Os outros dias foram tranqüilos, Eu e Edward nos íamos todos os dias juntos e às vezes quando não voltávamos juntos, nos encontrávamos no meu apartamento, nós estávamos bem firmes, e a cada dia que passava eu gostava mais dele.

Edward era organizado, ao contrario de mim, que deixava um rastro de desorganização por onde eu passava, nós tínhamos inúmeras coisas diferentes um do outro e outras tantas em comum.

Edward só tomava banho frio enquanto eu quente, dormia de meias enquanto eu odiava, me dava nervoso, era sempre uma pequena discussão pra dormir, porque ele não ficava satisfeito em me abraçar pra dormir, ele tentava me sufocar, me rodeava com as pernas e braços impedindo qualquer movimento meu, por menor que fosse e ainda queria usar aquelas meias. Ele era completamente possessivo até dormindo.

Nos primeiros dias eu não conseguia dormir direito, mais após algumas semanas eu já havia me acostumado e nas noites em que ele dormia no apartamento dele, eu sentia falta daquele sufoco pra dormir.

A lista de divergências na hora de dormir era grande. Mais mesmo com tudo isso, eu adorava ter ele dormindo ao meu lado.

Tivemos que nos acostumar com cada diferença por menor que fosse, o que me deixava um pouco assustada, eu nunca tinha convivido tão perto de alguém, além dos meus pais e do meu irmão, porém depois de muito tempo morando sozinha, acolhendo meu irmão mais novo de tempos em tempos, me fez mais individualista, logo eu estava desacostumada a dividir meu precioso espaço.

Cada espaço do meu apartamento tinha se afeiçoado mais a Edward do que eu, cada cantinho tinha um mais dele do que de mim, em pouco tempo parecíamos mais do que um casal de namorados em descoberta, estávamos mais pra recém casados.

Amigos e família aceitaram Edward, embora ele não tenha conhecido todos, por exemplo, meu irmão estava se dividindo entre o namoro com Rosalie e os estudos, o tempo que ela tinha, eles passavam juntos o que resultaram em inúmeras viagens deles nos fins-de-semana quando Emmett não tinha aula e meses sem olhar pra cara do meu irmão.

Estavam todos muito felizes Alice era quem demonstrava mais simpatia por nós, primeiro porque era minha assistente e amiga e segundo porque era Irmã de Edward e o que ajudava muito nessa alegria era o fato de Jasper e ela estarem namorando também.

- Três Meses duas semanas e um dia. –

Era visível que Edward era quem mais gostava da situação a qual vivíamos, nós não morávamos oficialmente sobre o mesmo teto, ele era o Namorado perfeito, conseqüentemente seria marido e pai perfeito, quase não se irritava comigo, embora eu fosse uma pessoa irritante. Pelo contrário quem se irritava com freqüência era eu e sempre por questões ridículas, principalmente em épocas mais difíceis durante os meses, quando minha irritabilidade extrapolava o nível de compreendimento pelo menos cinco vezes, era difícil agüentar, eu tentava discutir por tudo, até pela tampa do vaso que ele insistia em deixar levantada, embora fosse uma das poucas reclamações que eu tinha para com ele.

Era difícil entender porque eu agia daquela forma, eu podia colocar fogo no apartamento que ele diria "ainda temos o meu apartamento" até o fato de ele compreender e conhecer-me tão bem me irritava. Parecia que ele sabia, que alguma coisa de errado acontecia comigo, mais ele me dava todo espaço do mundo estava sempre presente nas horas certas, o que me deixava muito confusa às vezes até insegura – será que eu o teria assim sempre? – era o que me intrigava.

Após horas, dias e semanas pensando cheguei à conclusão de que por mais que eu fugisse de tudo aquilo, de toda a discussão, ela estava lá e quem começava sempre era eu, irritada e com fome de por defeito em tudo. O trauma que eu tinha aumentava cada vez mais, e o nosso namoro mais firme a cada dia, embora eu desse pelo menos um ataque por dia.

Edward era super atencioso nesses inúmeros ataques, que começavam com minha histeria por nada e depois terminava em gemidos histéricos por sexo.

Eu sabia que estava perto do meu limite, eu não queria perder Edward, mais também não queria que aquilo continuasse, eu estava a cada dia que passava mais louca com aquela situação, eu sentia que precisava de ajuda, mais nada daquilo poderia ser resolvido por outra pessoa que não fosse eu, o trauma tinha sido comigo, a qualquer hora eu poderia explodir de medo, e eu torcia para que ele agüentasse, era mais forte que eu, meu medo de perder a liberdade e de me magoar como no meu primeiro relacionamento desastroso era imenso eu precisava por um ponto final nessa dificuldade que só pertencia a mim e logo.

Por mais que eu tentasse dar um passo de cada vez, eu tropeçava nos meus próprios pés, era como dar um tiro no pé a cada dia. Eu passava meus dias vivendo como uma "kamikaze" eu sabia que minha hora ia chegar.

Nós tínhamos feito três meses de namoro há duas semanas, estava tudo perfeito exceto por eu, que insistia em ser estraga prazeres.

Ele havia preparado tudo, usamos o apartamento dele, o jantar foi mais que perfeito, como tudo que ele fazia, ele próprio cozinhou, arrumou e serviu.

Como nada é excessivamente perfeito no mundo, discutimos feio duas semanas após do nosso 3° mês de namoro

Eu estava cansada, irritada e estava de TPM, era uma semana agitada, cheia de confusões no trabalho, com não foi diferente, ele também estava irritada embora sempre o sorriso lindo estivesse estampado no rosto dele.

Cheguei em meu apartamento e lá estava ele, sentado na em meu sofá, com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro corrigindo provas e trabalhos, a sala parecia mais uma fabrica de papel, muito bem organizada por sinal.

Entrei e tropecei nos chinelos dele, foi a primeira reclamação da noite.

-Edward, vê se não deixa isso aqui no meio do caminho eu quase caí! – eu disse completamente irritada.

- Bella você não precisa dos meus chinelos pra tropeçar – ele disse sem tirar os olhos das provas.

-Sr. Perfeição, não precisa exaltar minhas qualidades, mais mesmo assim eu agradeço – eu disse jogando os chinelos dele em um canto.

- Como foi seu dia amor? – ele disse ainda sem tirar os olhos das provas, era uma pergunta que ele me fazia sempre.

- Muito irritante, estou completamente nervosa, acho que você já percebeu.

- Amor, me diz o dia em que você não está? – ele disse vidrado corrigindo as benditas provas.

-Não quero nem tentar entender! – eu disse cuspindo as palavras

- Bella, essa pendência no seu humor nós resolvemos mais tarde ok? –

- Ok?... Ok?... – eu disse quase gritando – você acha que comigo tudo pode ser resolvido à base de sexo?

- Não meu amor, eu não acho que tudo sobre você pode ser resolvido a base de sexo, mais algumas coisas sim, e você sabe bem disso.

- Eu não sei de nada disso.

- Eu sei o que você quer é arrumar confusão, pois eu não vou cair na sua, está bem assim?

- Você está me chamando de encrenqueira, Edward Anthony Masen?

- sabia que você dizendo meu nome completo é até sexy? – ele disse rindo sem tirar os olhos das provas.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – eu esbravejei

- Bella quer conversar?

- Eu não quero conversar!

- Pois me parece que quer, vem cá! – quem era ele pra dizer o que eu queria?

-Eu não quero!

-Bella, nós realmente precisamos conversar, eu não quero chegar ao ponto de ser grosso com você.

Eu andei até a sala desviando dos papéis que estavam no chão, fiquei na frente dele em pé.

- Pronto, estou aqui, pode dizer o que quer!

- Sente-se, vai ser longa essa conversa, vamos pautar tudo que está de errado. – ele disse

Droga, ele era organizado e civilizado ao extremo até nisso!

- Estou ouvindo.

- Amor, eu vou ser bem sincero com você, porque eu me importo realmente contigo e te quero ao meu lado por muito tempo, Eu assim espero. – ele me disse e eu logo cruzando os braços e me sentando de frente pra ele. Eu acho que algumas coisas não estão certas.

- você acha? – eu disse sendo irônica

- Me perdoa, eu não acho, tenho certeza – ele disse.

- Hum..

- Pois bem, como eu estava dizendo, você passa a noite reclamando de tudo, da tampa do vaso levantada a até coisas que eu nem fiz, eu tento ser paciente com você, mais eu não sou de ferro e eu não quero ser grosso contigo, mais minha paciência contigo está esgotando, eu não vou dizer pra ti, que eu sou um santo, porque eu não sou, mais você não deixa nada barato, eu tenho tentado dia a pós dia fazer com que nossa convivência seja mais pacifica possível, mais está cada vez mais difícil. Eu queria saber o que te irrita tanto em mim?

- você está querendo dizer que eu sou a culpada de tudo que acontece?

- Você está distorcendo o que eu disse. – ele disse parecendo irritado.

- nesse teu discurso você só disse o que há de errado comigo, não citou nada contido.

- Bella não se faça de louca, eu te fiz uma pergunta. – ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, por mais que fosse difícil pra eu acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, era impossível fugir, eu mesma tornei nossa convivência em um campo de batalhas, onde de um lado eu atacava o tempo todo sem descanso e Edward se defendia com o que podia do outro lado.

Eu precisava daquela reclusa dele, ou nunca prestaria atenção que eu poderia perde-lo com a minha criancice de me agarrar a um trauma que eu poderia ter superado a tempos.

As lágrimas começaram a me trair, rolavam pelo meu rosto ferozmente enquanto eu reunia as palavras pra dizer.

- Sabe o que é Edward, você é extremamente perfeito em tudo que faz! – eu disse gritando e chorando compulsivamente, me levantei atravessei a sala em passos largos, Edward me olhava atônito, sem dizer nada, ele não esperava pela minha resposta. Quando eu peguei o meu casaco no cabide dentro do armário e as chaves em cima do balcão ele perguntou:

- Aonde você vai?- ele disse incrédulo com o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei!

- Como não? Bella volta aqui, nós não terminamos ainda!

- Eu não sei quanto a você mais eu te disse tudo que eu queria te dizer.

- Por favor bella, vai chover e está ficando tarde. – ele disse tentando parecer mais calmo.

-Não tente me seguir, quero ficar sozinha! – eu esbravejei.

Desci os quatro andares com a vista embaçando a cada degrau que eu descia, eu parecia estar rumando ao fundo do poço, eu estava me fechando, precisava pensar, precisava encarar meus medos de frente, eu precisava daquelas horas sozinha. Eu estava triste por ter bancado a idiota o tempo todo, tentando fazer das nossas vidas um inferno, eu tinha o homem perfeito ao meu lado, e ainda sim tentava afastá-lo a qualquer custo.

Eu vaguei por algumas horas pelas ruas do meu bairro, tentando deixar meu pensamento mais claro, não levei meu celular para que Edward não tentasse me contatar, embora eu soubesse que ele faria isso de outra maneira. Eu sabia que o havia deixado preocupado.

Sentei em um banco de praça às 10 horas da noite, logo depois começou a chuva, enquanto eu ia sentindo a chuva progredir a cada milímetro as minhas lamentações e lágrimas não deixava a desejar, eu estava me sentindo completamente inútil, eu poderia querer morrer naquele momento, eu estava tentando tirar da minha vida a pessoa mais incrível que passou nela, e por quê? Por causa de um trauma ridículo.

Eu precisava do Edward.

Edward POV.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada, por mais que eu tentasse conversar a bella parecia piorar a situação, eu dava todo espaço do mundo, eu sabia que as coisas estavam indo muito rápido, a situação estava confortável pra mim eu a amava, embora não tenha dito isso a ela, confiava nela, sabia que estava fazendo o certo em deixar tudo acontecer tão depressa.

Mais com o passar dos meses eu pude perceber que bella não estava tão a vontade assim como eu imaginava, mais ela não deixava entender, mais eu tentava ser compreensivo a todo custo, ela era importante pra mim.

A frase martelava o tempo todo na minha mente "- Sabe o que é Edward, você é extremamente perfeito em tudo que faz! "

Isso não era verdade, eu também fazia coisas erradas, eu não disse o mais importante a ela. O que eu considerava um erro absurdo, eu deveria ter dito, poupava isso tudo.

A trovoada me despertou e logo começou a chover, eu precisava ir atrás dela, mesmo que ela não quisesse, eu precisava trazer ela de volta.

Desci as escadas correndo, decidi ir para o lado leste do bairro primeiro, a procurei em todos os lugares, e não a encontrei,tentei todos os lugares possíveis, todos os que eu conhecia,e minha busca se tornou inútil, eu já estava todo molhado e meu objetivo longe de ser alcançado, então decidi voltar pra casa.

Andei tristemente pelas ruas, olhando ao redor pra ver se eu a via, eu estava preocupado, era muito tarde, estava chovendo muito, ela poderia ser assaltada, pegar uma gripe, ou coisa pior.

Cheguei ao prédio, subi as escadas devagar, entrei no apartamento e ela não havia ido pra lá. Estava a ponto de ligar pra Alice quando bella voltou.

Não me movi um centímetro de onde estava, fique calado esperando ela dar a primeira palavra. Eu estava nervoso, ela me olhava com um olhar triste, inchados, as roupas molhadas. Eu queria ir até ela abraçá-la, beijá-la afastar tudo de ruim que pudesse acometer aquela cabecinha viajante dela.

Ela deu um passo pra frente respirou fundo, foi o sinal que eu precisava, ela estava mais calma. Cheguei perto dela ela olhava pra baixo, eu levantei com uma mão aquele rostinho triste dela fazendo a olhar pra mim, eu a continuei olhando, sentia que ela reunia as palavras e estava lutando contra ela mesma.

-Edward... Eu...Eu..

-Bella..- eu disse tentando limpar as lágrimas dela respirei fundo e completei.- Eu te amo.

E em seguida eu a abracei forte, eu sentia um aperto no meu peito ao ouvir os soluços dela, queria de qualquer forma fazer ela parar de chorar.

A peguei no colo levei ela pra cima, tirei as roupas molhadas, minhas e as dela, a levei pro chuveiro, ela precisava de um banho quente, como ela adorava, dei um banho nela, a sequei, coloquei uma roupa quente nela, depois em mim , a deitei na cama e deitei junto a puxando pra mim , tirei os cabelos de seu rosto, fiz carinho , enquanto ela chorava.

- Edward? – ela disse entre os soluços.

- Oi meu amor. – eu respondi

- Me perdoa, por favor? - ela disse com uma voz triste.

- Não há nada que perdoar bella.- eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Edward eu fiz da nossa convivência pacífica um inferno! – ela disse tentando se explicar.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando – eu disse rindo pra ela.

-você não existe! – ela disse ainda chorando.

- Claro que eu existo e sabe, eu gosto mais de existir quando eu posso ser seu, todo seu.

- Eu te amo, desculpa se eu não disse isso antes. Eu não sei como eu pude ser tão cega. – ela disse tentando se explicar.

- Eu sei que você me ama, eu também não disse isso pra você, mais está tudo bem agora, não precisa ficar assim, já passou.

-Edward eu tinha um trauma, eu não conseguia ficar com alguém mais de três meses..

- Não precisa me contar, esse trauma acabou não é?

- Sim.

-Estão está tudo bem – eu disse beijando a testa dela.

- Eu te amo muito!

- Eu sei amor, eu sei..Acho melhor você descansar agora.

- ta bom.

- Boa noite minha vida.

- Boa noite amor.

Eu fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, graças a Deus estava tudo bem agora, resolvido, eu poderia me acalmar e consequentemente ela ficaria mais calma.

Passei boa parte da noite acordado, prestando atenção na respiração dela que estava fraca e descompassada e as vezes forte mais continuava descompassada, eu sentia a pele dela arrepiar e os braços dela procurarem mais calor, eu abraçava mais forte e ela logo se acalmou então eu pude dormir.

No dia seguinte contrariando a normalidade levantei antes dela, a fitei por alguns minutos sentado na cama e resolvi me arrumar pro trabalho. Terminei de me arrumar e lá ainda estava ela, deitada de bruços com os cabelos no rosto, puxando o edredom pra sim como se daquele gesto dependesse a sobrevivência dela.

- Bella – disse a beijando. - Amor...Acorda.

- Humm. – ela disse abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

- Bella está na hora de se levantar.

- Tenho que trabalhar, não é? – ela disse fazendo parecer levantar da cama algo inconcebível de ser feito.

-Tem sim. – eu disse rindo eu sorria o tempo todo pra ela, cada gesto dela me fazia parecer um idiota apaixonado.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

Eu pairei minha mão sobre a testa dela estava com uma temperatura anormal pra ela, me levantei e perguntei:

- Bella onde você guarda o termômetro? – eu disse abrindo as gavetas e vasculhando elas.

-Pra que?

- Ora, porque eu quero saber!

-No armário debaixo da pia do banheiro, você acha que eu estou com febre?

Só ela não sabia disso, quando eu a beijei vi que ela estava um pouco mais quente do que o normal, mais poderia ser porque ela estava debaixo do edredom, aliás, análise ridícula, eu deveria ter ligados os fatos, bella havia pegado toda a chuva e o vento frio de ontem, por horas.

Fui até o armário de baixo da pia, como ela havia me dito, e achei uma caixa de remédios, peguei ,levei até a cama tirei o termômetro da embalagem de proteção e coloquei nela e esperei pacientemente o mesmo alarmar a conclusão.

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia estar sentindo tudo que uma pessoa gripada sente.

-Dificuldade de respirar, dor pelo corpo e na cabeça, frio e vontade de dormir o dia todo e nos intervalos comer chocolate. - ela disse o comer chocolate rindo.

- Foi à chuva que a senhorita pegou ontem.

-É...

- Eu vou ligar pra Alice e dizer que você não vai trabalhar. – eu disse

-Mais.. Edward...

-Mais nada. Já estou ligando – Eu disse discando o número de Alice

- Acho que minha garganta está doendo. – ela disse na mesma hora que o alarme do termômetro disparou.

- Você acha? – eu disse rindo e indo até ela pra pegar o termômetro.

- Edward? – disse Alice do outro lado da linha, só que eu não prestei muita atenção eu estava olhando pro termômetro. – Caramba! 39.7 - Eu quase gritei.

- Isso é muito alto não é? – Disse a Bella e ao mesmo tempo Alice me chamou no celular, foi quando eu me lembrei de que ela estava na linha.

-Edward!!!! – Alice gritou

- Oi Alice desculpa.

-Fala, porque me ligou, aconteceu algo?

- A Bella não vai trabalhar hoje...

- O que aconteceu?

- Está com febre de quase 40° - eu disse indo ao banheiro e ligando o chuveiro pra encher a banheira.

- Ah, Eu vou ligar pro Jasper e Avisar, eles tinham uma reunião hoje.

- Obrigado Alice.

- Quem vai ficar com ela? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

-Eu vou ficar com ela, não vou a Universidade hoje, não tenho que dar aula, hoje eu ficaria com a pesquisa no laboratório, na verdade eu tenho que ligar pra lá.

- Está bem , qualquer coisa me liga!

- Está bem , Eu ligo.

- Beijo Edward, se cuida e cuida dela.

-Pode deixar, Te amo Maninha.

- Eu também te amo.

-Tchau.

Voltei para o quarto quando olhei para cama, Bella estava dormindo, eu precisava acordá-la.

- Bella,Acorda... – falei tirando os cabelos do rosto dela.

-Ah Edward , eu quero dormir.- ela disse com voz de sono.

- Bella , você precisa tomar um banho morno, vem logo vem..

- Ah Edward eu não quero tomar banho contigo.

- Você não vai tomar banho comigo, eu não disse isso. – eu disse rindo ela sentou na cama colocando os pés para fora dela e levantou em direção ao banheiro, tirou a roupa e entrou na banheiro.

- Ai Edward Está Muito gelada! – Ela disse com a voz alterada.

- Não está gelada, fica aí e nem pense em sair até eu mandar. Eu já volto.

Desci as escadas, devagar, abri a geladeira, coloquei algumas coisas na bandeja pra ela comer, a maioria era líquido o que ela precisava bastante com a febre alta que ela tinha e voltei pro quarto.

Fiquei encostado na porta a olhando tão vulnerável na banheira, se ela não estivesse doente aquilo me excitaria ao extremo. Continuei contemplando aquela visão, o corpo dela submerso a pele branca e macia dela em contato com a água, os cabelos molhados, os mamilos durinhos, - Ah por Deus Edward se controle, ela está doente!- eu ouvi uma voz gritar na minha mente. Eu devo estar ficando louco.

-Quer continuar aí? – eu disse indo até ela.

-Até que ficou bom aqui. - ela disse tentando sorrir.

Eu me inclinei até ela coloquei a minha mão sobre a testa dela pra constatar que a febre havia diminuído um pouco.

Bella P.O.V

Dormi o dia todo e um pouco da tarde, quando me acordei senti um cheiro inconfundível que vinha do andar de baixo, mesmo com a gripe não me dando trégua eu consegui sentir.

Desci pelas escadas, a fome me deixava confiante, a mesa estava repleta salada, arroz, salmão assado – Deus como eu adoro Salmão. - com algum molho que ele cozinhava que eu de cara não consegui descobrir o que era.

Edward ainda não tinha percebido que eu estava no mesmo ambiente que ele, pois a música estava ligeiramente "alta", me virei para a sala, os mesmos papéis de ontem, organizados de forma espalhada por ela, mais estava organizados, o laptop dele estava ligado no meio da organização dele.

Virei-me novamente, sentei de frente para o balcão da cozinha, e fiquei olhando ele cozinhar, eu não usava aquela cozinha "quase nunca" eu moro no apartamento há Seis meses ele está aqui há três meses menos que eu e já usou minha cozinha o triplo de vezes que eu.

- Hum, Bella, há quanto tempo está aí? – Ele me olhava com surpresa, os olhos verdes lindos que eu adorava, pregados em mim, esperando por alguma resposta, é eu tinha que dar uma resposta a ele, era uma resposta óbvia e ridícula, que por ventura eu não conseguia responder " ainda" , porque de fato ele as vezes, quero dizer , quase sempre me hipnotizava , o que fazia eu parecer uma completa idiota, de frente a uma pergunta que eu sabia a resposta mais eu não conseguia responder.

-Há alguns minutos... – eu disse olhando diretamente Pra ele, mais em seguida meu olhar se perdia, eu não conseguia olhar pra ele por muito tempo, não depois do show que eu havia protagonizado ontem, se ele pudesse ler minha mente ia se espantar, eu havia me xingado de burra tantas vezes que sobrou até pro sonho.

-Você está com fome? – ele disse virando-se para o fogão e mexendo o creme que estava na panela.

-Muita, quer dizer, embora eu esteja muito gripada eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro da comida, mesmo que bem distante. Acho até mesmo que foi por isso que eu acordei... - eu disse me dando conta que estava tagarelando, eu fazia toda vez que estava nervosa.

Ele estava com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto, nem parecia que ontem havíamos brigado às vezes me olhava pelo canto do olho, tentando ver o que eu olhava com tanto afinco eu ia me encolhendo no banco, eu não podia remoer nada sobre ontem, pelo nosso bem, ele parecia ter escolhido não tocar no assunto, era o que eu queria também, apesar do meu silêncio.

Depois do nosso almoço no meio da tarde, após dos inúmeros apelos dele, de que eu deveria subir e descansar, dos quais claro eu dei de ombros, sentei-me ao lado dele, no sofá, liguei a televisão e fiquei procurando o que ver, passei por quase 500 canais e não encontrei nada de interessante pra ver até que eu parei no [i] Animal Planet [/i] estava reprisando pela milésima vez o documentário um documentário qualquer.

Coloquei o controle de lado e deixei no canal me virei para Edward e o fitei durante um minuto, o que parecia uma eternidade pra mim.

- [i]Os jacarés e os aligatores são répteis da família Alligatoridae da ordem Crocodylia. São animais muito parecidos com os crocodilos, dos quais se distinguem pela cabeça mais curta e larga e ...

Eu não agüentei ficar só olhando, e não fazer nada.

- Edward, Tem algo em que eu possa te ajudar? Eu perguntei quando eu já estava no auge do meu tédio, o que não tinha nem demorado 5 minutos desde que eu havia sentado no sofá.

-Eu não sei Bella... – Ele disse olhando pros papéis procurando algo que eu pudesse fazer.

-[i]... Pela presença de membranas interdigitais nos polegares das patas traseiras. Com relação à dentição, o quarto dente canino da mandíbula inferior encaixa num furo da mandíbula superior, enquanto que nos crocodilos sobressai para fora, quando têm a boca fechada... [/i]

- Por favor, Edward, eu não agüento mais fazer nada, ficar aqui só olhando.. Olhando... E não diz que eu preciso descansar, eu também não agüento mais fazer isso, ficar deitada me deixa muito entediada – eu tinha começado a tagarelar novamente – por favor, eu tenho certeza que já descansei o suficiente, eu só sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça, dor pelo corpo... Mais eu já tomei remédio, vai passar logo... logo....

-Está Bem, bella, Calma, respira, eu vou te dar algo pra fazer – Ele disse me interrompendo,rindo, porque eu havia jogado as palavras sem respirar nenhuma vez. Colocou uma almofada no meu colo e logo pegando o laptop dele e me dando.

-[/i] O jacaré-do-pantanal (Caiman crocodilus) é um jacaré que vive na parte norte da Argentina até o sul do Amazonas, e como o próprio nome diz, ele vive principalmente no Pantanal.[/i]...

- E o que eu faço?- eu perguntei entusiasmada, era uma chance de manter domado, por algum tempo, o tédio.

Ele abriu um arquivo em [i] Excel[/i] de nome "classe de microbiologia avançada." que continha uma lista em ordem alfabética ao lado espaço para as notas, pontos extras, avaliação em atividade, e comentários sobre, e conceito geral.

-Você me diz o primeiro nome da lista e eu vou te dizendo as notas das avaliações, os pontos e o comentário sobre, e você Anota Tudo, ok?

-Está bem. – Eu disse.

- Então podemos começar qual o primeiro nome? – Ele disse.

-[i]O jacaré-do-pantanal pode atingir 3 metros de comprimento. Ele põe seus ovos, que podem ser uma quantidade de 20 a 30 dentro de um ninho na mata nos meses de Janeiro a Março. [/i]...

-Humm... Anne Richardson.

- Anne Richardson... Nota de avaliação "A", comentário sobre a aluna em relação ao Experimento dentro do laboratório – Ele disse e continuou – facilidade com os instrumentos, embora tenha tido dificuldade em relação ao "corpo microbiótico" uma vez que foi posto no microscópio não conseguiu identificar os passos da transformação quando foi adicionada água a sua composição química. Conceito geral "B"

-Anita Rutletz – Eu disse.

- huum...Anita Rutletz – ele disse procurando a Avaliação dela.- Sim,.. Está Aqui, Anita Rutletz ... Nota de Avaliação "C" – Demonstrou não conhecer os instrumentos usados para o experimento, uma vez que todos foram apresentados durante as aulas. , quando o "corpo microbiótico" foi posto sobre a lâmina e visualizado perante a Lente do microscópio , não conseguiu descrever nenhum passo de transformação do microorganismo. Conceito geral "E".

-...[i] A temperatura corporal do jacaré-do-pantanal é de 25 a 30 graus. O jacaré-do-pantanal se alimenta principalmente de peixes e de caramujos. As fezes desse jacaré servem de alimento para muitos peixes...[/i]

- Carlos Sanches. – Eu disse esperando pela resposta dele

- Carlos Sanches – Ele repetiu e disse – Aluno Carlos Sanches , não compareceu a Avaliação portanto para esses casos não haverá decçaração de nota ficando apenas com a descrição de "não compareceu"

-...[i] O jacaré-de-papo-amarelo (Caiman latirostris) é um jacaré típico da América do Sul. A espécie habita as florestas tropicais, preferindo áreas de baixada, com suas lagoas, lagos e rios. É um animal carnívoro que vive aproximadamente 50 anos....[/i]

-Emmett Swan – Eu disse em voz alta.

- Emmett ...- Ele ia repetindo quando eu interrompi.

-Espera... Emett Swan.. Isso está certo?

-[i]... São conhecidos por este nome pois, durante a fase do acasalamento, estes animais costumam ficar com a área do papo amarelada...[/i]

-Engraçado tem o Seu sobrenome, è Parente seu? – ele disse.

- É meu Irmao!

- Emett é seu irmão? – Ele disse gargalhando

-O que é tão engraçado? – eu perguntei olhando para ele, sem procurando entender porque ele ainda ria. – Então Edward...

-Eu não sabia que ele era seu irmão, ele é uma celebridade no campus, Sabia?- ele disse quase não conseguindo conter o riso até que começou a rir novamente.

-Como assim? –Eu perguntei sem entender muita coisa.

-O chamamele de" Emmett o Pé Grande" – ele disse rindo mais ainda.

-[i]... Mede em média entre 1,5 m e 2,5 m mas já foram capturados exemplares com mais de 3,5 m. Caracterizam-se por possuírem uma mordida forte, podendo partir o casco de uma tartaruga com extrema facilidade.[/i]

-Hum?

-Bella o que eu vou-te falar agora pode não soar muito bem, mais seu irmão parece ter talento pra mulheres e festas, e só. A última avaliação dele foi péssima, ele ira repetir essa matéria.

- Cachorro! – eu disse dando um murro na almofada ao meu lado.

- Calma, Amor..

- Calma?... Eu pago metade da faculdade desse ... Desse... Desse.. Safado!

-[i]... Estes animais costumam se alimentar de crustáceos e pequenos mamíferos; eventualmente os exemplares maiores podem atacar presas maiores. Seu alimento principal são certos moluscos gastrópodes disseminadores de algumas moléstias nas populações ribeirinhas. Desta forma, nos ambientes onde o jacaré foi eliminado, cresce a incidência de barriga de água entre a população que reside próximo aos rios.[/i]...

-Sério? – ele disse agora quase ficando sem ar..

-Sério Edward, e você não deveria estar rindo, Eu não estou achando graça.- Eu disse fuzilando com os olhos

- Então você não vai gostar de saber que essa é a terceira vez que seu irmão faz a minha matéria e repete.

- TRÊS.... TRÊS VEZES? – Eu disse quase gritando – Ah eu vou Ligar agora , ele vai me pagar cada centavo que eu gastei com ele.- Eu disse me levantando colocando o Laptop em cima da mesa de centro indo em direção ao telefone.

-[i]... O acasalamento ocorre na terra ou em charcos com pouca água. A fêmea coloca em média, 25 ovos num ninho construído entre a vegetação, próximo à água, e cobre os mesmos com folhas secas e areia. Após a postura, a fêmea torna-se mais agressiva e nunca se afasta dos ovos, pois, estes podem ser predadores por animais como o teiú, o quati e o guaxinim. Quando nascem, após cerca de 75 dias, os filhotes se dirigem rapidamente para a água, fugindo de predadores como gaviões e outras aves.[/i]...

-Calma Bella, senta aqui vem.. – Ele disse me puxando de volta pro sofá. - você fica linda assim com bastante raiva, com essa boquinha fazendo biquinho, huumm... – ele disse mordendo minha boca.

Foi instantâneo, eu já sentia meu corpo queimando com aquela mordida, a voz dele sussurrando no meu ouvido, eu deveria estar com febre, mais estava sem frio, aliás, eu estava com frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, algo que eu não poderia explicar, mais que eu sabia quem me causava sem muito esforço.

Ele foi tirando minha roupa, devagar, e eu a dele, eu fui escorregando derrubei o controle remoto e caí por cima dele desligando a TV e o documentário sobre os jacarés

-Ainda bem que desligou, não estava tão interessante o acasalamento do jacaré de papo amarelo – ele disse rindo.

-Esquece isso, me beija. – eu disse e puxando ele pra cima de mim, e fui prontamente atendida.

Era muito bom sentir ele novamente, pulsando dentro de mim, a melhor sensação que eu poderia sentir sexo pós reconciliação... sexo de qualquer forma com ele era incrível.

Cheguei ao meu limite duas vezes, assim que ele chegou ao dele me deu um beijo e levantou em direção ao banheiro.

Eu fiquei no chão da sala, completamente cansada, rindo igual a uma boba, olhei pra janela, o dia estava dando lugar à noite, eu me levantei devagar, coloquei meu roupão que estava em um canto da sala.

Dois meses depois.

Os preparativos para o aniversario surpresa de Edward estavam a todo vapor, havia combinado com Alice quase tudo, seria somente eu e ele, em uma casa de campo da família, estava tudo perfeito, a única parte difícil do meu plano era esconder de Edward.

Não seria exatamente uma festa surpresa, mais sim o complemento seria surpresa, todas as formas para alegrar a festinha "particular" de Edward estavam de pé.

Pensei em milhões de coisas, Alice pensou em bilhões de coisas exageradas como ela gosta de ser, não é difícil de pensar como ela é louca por organizar ocasiões especiais.

Comprei todo tipo de lingerie sensual, Alice mandou instalar um palco com uma barra de ferro no quarto principal especialmente para ocasião, e me matriculou de quebra em uma aula, e eu precisei mentir descaradamente pra Edward, pois era quase impossível chegar tarde em casa dizendo que ainda estava no trabalho, porem era a desculpa mais válida, mais eu precisei de outras.

- Amor, Vou à casa da minha mãe, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Bella. – Respondeu Edward sem protestar.

Mais uma das milhares mentiras que eu tive que contar durante um Mês de aulas exaustivas de _pole dance_ , o pior que eu chegava em casa toda terça e quinta como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, ou seja extremamente cansada e como se não bastasse para sustentar toda aquela mentira, não podia arredar um metro se quer dos desejos dele, embora eu quisesse muito, estava acabada.

A passar das primeiras aulas foram aparecendo placas roxas nos joelhos, coxas e braços, e como eu explicava isso?

- Mais o que é isso? – ele perguntava apontando e tocando a mancha roxa na coxa.

- Ai Edward, dói, não precisa apertar! – eu disse rapidamente

- Eu perguntei o que é isso, e isso, Olha mais uma! – Ele enfatizou descobrindo e contando as manchas roxas que eu tinha por toda a extensão das minhas pernas.

E eu ia contar mais uma mentira deslavada.

- Você não vai nem acreditar! – eu disse

- É mesmo? – ele ironizou sentando na cama e ficou a olhar pra mim enquanto eu me desdobrava em inventar explicações.

- É... Eu cai, sabe... eu estava andando distraída na rua, perto da estação de metro, quando eu cai na escadaria que leva ao subsolo, Edward amor foi horrível!

- Uhum, sei.. – ele me disse parecendo não acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que eu havia dito.

- Foi dolorido... – eu completei fazendo cara de estava doendo e estava, só eu sabia quantos remédios pra diminuir as dores musculares eu havia tomado.

- Você tem Certeza? – Ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar, mais já estava rindo.

- Como assim, Edward, Mais é claro que eu tenho! – Eu protestei fazendo a maior cara de atriz que eu poderia, sobre a mentira mais ridícula que eu já havia contado.

- Então está bem, eu acredito. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

Edward respeitava tanto minhas decisões que nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar nada do que eu estava contando, olhando bem pra o rosto dele e visualizando cada reação eu poderia concluir que ele sabia de algo, mais eu estava sendo convincente o suficiente pra que ele não desconfiasse de nada e se Alice tivesse contado algo a ele eu a matava com requintes de crueldade, mais eu duvidava que ela fosse capaz.

Faltavam ainda algumas semanas para chegar agosto e eu estava trabalhando como nunca, em meio às aulas das terças e quintas, estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, mais o que eu não faria pelo meu Edward?

Nesse meio tempo, Alice e Jasper estavam também preparando a festinha (que Alice insistia em resumir o nome, pensando bem no tamanho dos sonhos dela, era difícil pensar em festinha quando Alice estava no comando de um acontecimento) de noivado dela.

Convites, lista disso, lista daquilo, prova de vestido e tudo mais, eu pensei que ela estava se casando e não noivando, e se estava assim somente por causa de uma festa de noivado imagina como seria os preparativos do casamento, eu sinceramente estava começando a ficar com medo.

Além disso, ainda tinha a festa de aniversário da Revista que seria comemorada no dia 13 de agosto, e teria de ser a maior festa de todas, queríamos parar NY, tínhamos todos os patrocínios possíveis, atores, atrizes, estilista, modelos, ou seja, todo tipo de personalidade do momento já tinham confirmado.

O que me consolava sobre todo o meu desespero, pois eu não conseguia tempo nem pra respirar era que dentro de algumas semanas eu estaria livre, somente com o meu trabalho habitual e Edward de quebra.

Até que era divertido ver Edward com cara de quem não entendia nada todas as noites em que eu chegava morta de cansaço em casa ás 10 da noite mais ainda assim sorridente.

- Cheguei. – Eu gritei para que ele soubesse que eu estava em casa.

- Oi amor, Demorou, Mais uma reunião? – ele disse com aquele ridículo sorriso de lado que eu tanto amava.

-É, mais uma reunião, com a proximidade da festa da revista, estamos todos ficando loucos! – Eu disse sem mentir, melhor, mentindo uma parte, pois eu realmente tive mais uma reunião sobre os preparativos da festa,mais ela tinha acontecido bem mais cedo, e tinha é claro ultrapassado meu horário de trabalho virando hora extra, mais eu só fui a aula me –quebra-toda depois.

- Parece cansada – ele disse tirando a bolsa pesada que estava sobre meu ombro, e colocando em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Muito, Eu estou muito cansada! – Eu exclamei

- Então sobe, toma um banho e volta que eu já sirvo o jantar. –ele disse sorrindo e me dando um selinho bem calmo.

-Eu preciso dizer que você é o melhor namorado do mundo? – eu disse abraçando ele.

-Não preceisa não , boba, eu já sei disso! – Ele disse rindo.

- Muito Convencido! – eu disse dando um leve tapinha no ombro dele e logo depois subi as escadas.

- A culpa é sua. – ele gritou da cozinha.

Eu dei uma olhada para trás, e mostrei a língua pra ele em um sinal de protesto, realmente a culpa era toda minha, mais ele merecia cada mimo que eu dava a ele.

Tomei um banho rápido, eu não sabia se estava mais cansada ou com mais fome, e o cheiro de comida estava tão intenso que a qualquer momento eu poderia comer os móveis do banheiro.

Desci já de banho tomado, o cheiro estava maravilhoso, ele era um perfeito cozinheiro, ao contrario de mim.

- Oi amor voltei! – eu disse assim que cheguei perto da cozinha.

- Senta que eu vou servir – ele disse colocando o vinho na mesa e sentando.

Serviu-me, nos comemos, tomamos quase o vinho todo, alias tomei quase o vinho todo, já estava completamente alta.

Edward tirou a mesa rindo de mim, e eu sentada sem conseguir me levantar com medo de ir ao chão, eu estava muito tonta,ele terminou de tirar a mesa.

Pegou-me no colo e levou-me para o banheiro ligou o chuveiro tirou a minha roupa e me colocou em baixo do chuveiro, aquilo foi me causando um calor e o banho quente não ajudava, eu estava muito bêbada.

Em um impulso puxei Edward para baixo do chuveiro junto comigo e ele para não me deixar caiu acabou aceitando. Eu ia sentindo a água caindo deixando os lábios dele mais convidativos e deliciosos,a bebida nos causa sensações absurdas porem intensas, eu estava adorando.

Tirei a roupa de Edward lentamente, as mãos dele me seguravam cada vez mais firme, eu o beijava querendo mais e mais.

Edward me virou de costas para ele de modo que eu segurasse na barra que havia no Box do banheiro tirou meu cabelo das costas e mordia calmamente meu ombro, lóbulo da orelha as costas...

Segurava firme minha cintura, o que me fazia empinar-me mais em direção a ele, a água que ia caindo nas minhas costas me deixava com mais vontade de ter Edward em mim.

Ele como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos fez meu desejo se tornar a realidade mais gostosa da noite, com movimentos lentos e eficazes eu senti o deslizar firme dele, fazendo me arquear mais para trás.

Os movimentos começaram a aumentar e ficarem mais fortes e rápidos, juntando com a água quente me deixando mais bêbada do que qualquer bebida poderia me deixar.

Rápido, cada vez mais, eu gemia e segurava a barra de metal como se ela pudesse conter todo o meu desejo, eu gritava por mais, e ele sempre atendendo ao meu pedido.

Quando não pude mais agüentar, explodi no mais perfeito orgasmo, que eu já havia sentido até então, eu beberia mais vezes. Edward não demorou muito e logo chegou ao clímax dele.

O dia seguinte começou agitado, acordei com meu cabelo parecendo que tinha criado vida em minha cabeça e iria correr dela a qualquer momento.

- Bella você tem 40 minutos. – disse Edward pra mim.

-Droga – eu disse olhando pro espelho tentando entender e o que fazer com o meu cabelo.

- E agora o que eu faço – pensei em voz alta. – droga, droga e droga – ainda tentando pensar em algo. – Que merda, eu deveria raspar a cabeça pra facilitar as coisas! – eu estava falando sozinha em voz alta - eu poderia usar peruca, trocava de cabelo todo dia de acordo com a minha roupa. Me Deus que coisa mais ridícula que eu estou dizendo, só posso estar louca!

- Falando sozinha amor? – perguntou Edward entrando no banheiro.

-Que mal há nisso? – eu respondi com outra pergunta visivelmente irritada ainda olhando pro espelho.

- Falar sozinha, responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, eu tenho que me lembrar de não te embebedar antes de você dormir. – ele disse rindo.

-Idiota! – eu disse jogando a primeira coisa que tinha em cima da bancada, uma toalha.

- Agressiva... – ele disse com um ar divertido.

-Parece que tem sete anos Edward. – Eu disse já terminando de prender o cabelo em um coque e aplicando um spray no cabelo pra finalizar, logo depois pegando a pasta e a escova de dente.

- E você é linda, eu já te disse isso? – disse me colocando em cima da bancada do banheiro enquanto eu escovava os dentes.

- Você é cego! – Eu disse com a boca cheia de espuma

- Eu também te amo. – ele disse dando o sorriso mais perfeito logo de manha.

Cheguei ao trabalho atrasada novamente, Alice já estava lá e não estava com uma cara habitual.

- Bella, Mike está esperando por você em sua sala.

- A obrigada Alice, por acaso você sabe o que ele quer? – eu disse tentando entender o que ele fazia lá.

- Olha bella eu sinceramente não sei,mais ele está com uma cara boa, quero dizer, está diferente.

- Deus queria que ele tivesse arrumado uma namorada e tenha me esquecido de vez.

- bella.. – Alice começou a rir – Eu não tenho tanta certeza, deve estar tramando alguma, se eu fosse você se preparava.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei

- Quero te dizer somente pra tomar cuidado, ele é meio maluco.

- Meio... – eu disse entrando na minha sala e fechando a porta enquanto Alice ria.

-Bom Dia Isabella... Atrasada. – disse Mike com ironia, eu odiava quando ele vinha com ironia pro meu lado e sentado em minha cadeira.

-Muito bom dia Mike. – eu enfatizei meu bom humor.

- Que bom, como tens dormido? – outra ironia. – Ainda fala dormindo?

- Mike, porque não pergunta diretamente ao meu namorado, por que sabe... Eu não costumo prestar atenção em mim quando durmo, até porque eu estou dormindo. – se ele queria ironia, eu também queria.

-Vai levar ele a festa como seu acompanhante?

- Pra quer saber disso? – eu perguntei, sem saber onde ele queria chegar com essas pergunta ridículas e completamente importunas.

-Por nada....

- Foi por isso que veio até aqui? – eu perguntei colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa.

-Também... Eu preciso que faça uma pequena viagem dia 3 de agosto que será uma sexta feira e voltará no dia 6 que será segunda, você ficará na casa do Armando Maestrinni, quero uma entrevista do estilo de vida dele, irás acompanhar tudo que ele fizer.

Ele só podia estar de sacanagem com minha cara, depois de um mês de aulas que quase me mataram de dor eu ia largar o aniversário de Edward por causa de uma entrevista que eu poderia fazer no outro fim de semana, ele só poderia estar louco, eu não iria de jeito nenhum, ele deveria saber que era aniversário de Edward.

- Eu não posso. – eu disse curta e grossa.

- Como não pode? – ele disse se levantando da cadeira.

- Não podendo, eu tenho compromisso nesse fim de semana.

-Compromisso? – ele disse novamente

- Sim e inadiável.

- Festinha do namoradinho? – ele disse com desdém

- Interessa mesmo, Mike?

-Na verdade não, até porque eu fiquei sabendo de uma festinha, mais você trabalha pra mim, e eu digo o que você faz, entendeu?

- Entender o que você disse eu entendi, eu não sou burra, só que eu não vou fazer, cabe a eu saber o que farei ou não em meus fins de semana, e não a você.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me enfrentar desse jeito Swan?

- Sou editora que mais trás dinheiro a essa empresa. – eu disse grossamente.

- Alguém precisa cortar suas asinhas. – ele disse visivelmente irritado

- E vai ser você? – eu ironizei, sabia muito bem que ele não tinha como me demitir.

- Eu só n te boto na rua agora mesmo por causa do Jasper que gosta muito de você, eu não sei o que ele vê em você.

- Talvez ele consiga ver o que só os empresários inteligentes conseguem ver.

-Ora não me faça rir. – ele disse me olhando como se eu tivesse falando algo impossível.

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo minha capacidade empresarial com você. – ele disse já na porta da sala

- Ah que bom, eu não queria mesmo. – eu disse e ele logo bateu a porta.

Eu fui até a porta chamar Alice quando eu vi todos em pé na ante sala, com certeza deveria ter sido um espetáculo e tanto, enfrentar o chefe.

- Alice, por favor.

Alice entrou e me olhou com aquela cara de "o que estava acontecendo aqui" e foi exatamente isso que ela me perguntou.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui? – ela disse com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Ah, ele me irritou, ficou falando do Edward, e disse que queria que eu fizesse uma entrevista de um fim de semana inteiro, e adivinha que dia?

- No dia do aniversário do Edward.

- Exatamente!

- Mais porque ele faz isso? – disse Alice como se não soubesse a resposta.

- Ele quer me sacanear, só porque eu arrumei alguém melhor que ele.

Aquilo tinha me deixado furiosa, se meter na minha vida, eu simplesmente abominava coisas do tipo, o chato que minha vida por aqui se tornaria um inferno, eu tinha certeza de que ele iria se encarregar disso.

O restante do dia foi um saco, sorte minha que não teria aula hoje, iria direto pra casa, pros braços do meu charmoso, irritante e perfeito namorado.

Aniversário do Edward – Fim de semana Perfeito.

Uma Semana depois....

Quinta feira.

- O que você está fazendo? – Edward perguntou parado na porta do quarto enquanto eu arrumava a mala.

- O que você está vendo? – Eu disse me virando sorrindo para ele.

-Resposta com pergunta? – apoiou a mão e completou – então, mereço uma resposta não é?

-Merece – eu disse – Vamos viajar.

-Viajar para onde? – ele me perguntou enquanto andava pelo quarto até a mim.

- Pra casa de campo da sua família.

- Há quanto tempo você está pensando nisso? – Ele disse sentando na cama ficando de frente pra mim.

- há algum tempo... – Eu disse rindo.

- Por que não me surpreende?

- Não sei... - Eu disse rindo alto.

- O que mais você pensou? – ele levantou a sobrancelha enquanto dizia que o deixava irresistível.

-Huumm.... Não conto nem sem sobre tortura!

- Olha que eu posso fazer ....

-É surpresa Edward! – Eu exclamei

-Surpresa... Hum...

- Ah, acha que pode sair mais cedo, amanha?

- Posso...

- Perfeito, Alice me disse que dá umas duas horas daqui de carro.

- Alice... Ela também está por trás disso... Porque eu também não me surpreendo com isso...

- humm.. – eu me levantei e desabotoei a camisa sentada nas pernas dele de frente pra ele. – podemos tirar isso pra ficar mais interessante, quero entrar no clima do fim de semana. – me levantei beijando a boca dele e desabotoei a calça jeans deixando ele só de boxer preta.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Vai-me ver arrumando a mala, aliás a nossa.

- Sério?

- Uhum.

- Tudo isso pra arrumar a mala?

- É...

Ele me abraçou por trás enquanto eu me abaixava pra pegar uma roupa que havia caído.

-Eu também acho que podemos deixar isso mais interessante... – ele disse com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido e em seguida mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

- Como? – eu perguntei maliciosamente.

-Assim – ele disse enquanto me virava de frente pra ele. Tirando meu vestido. – agora pode voltar a arrumar a mala.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – eu perguntei.

-Vai arrumar a nossa mala me vendo de boxer.

-Muito interessante. - Terminei de colocar as roupas na mala e perguntei – quer mais alguma coisa?

-Quero... – ele disse se levantando da cama passando o braço sobre minha cintura tirando minha calcinha. – quero isso no chão.

Senti sendo levada para trás, meu corpo foi atirado na cama macia, à vista que eu tive foi Edward com um sorriso malicioso me comendo com os olhos que faiscavam vontade de me tomar, o corpo bem definido, ombros largos as pernas bem torneadas e pra completar vestindo aquela boxer preta, a minha favorita.

Inclinou-se sobre mim na cama, sua língua travava uma batalha com os meus mamilos, uma batalha que não tinha vencedor, onde nós saíamos ganhando, e o prazer proporcionado seria o prêmio.

Minhas mãos percorriam seus cabelos enquanto eu arqueava as costas pedindo mais daquela sensação que a língua quente dele me proporcionava, cada movimento dele, por mínimo que fosse representava uma crise cardiorrespiratória, meus batimentos cardíacos disparavam em níveis exorbitantes, em alguns momentos eu esquecia ate mesmo de respirar, essa que apesar dos meus esforços estava de ofegante para pior.

Perder-me nos toques dele era tudo que eu queria, seus dedos foram percorrendo meu corpo delicadamente e ao mesmo tempo com posse sobre o meu corpo, seus dedos chegaram até a parte mais sensível do meu corpo, e então começaram a dançar em um ritmo calmo e delirante me arrancando gemidos estes que eu já não conseguia controlar e nem queria.

Era assim que eu me sentia somente dele, era a vontade que ele me transmitia que me deixava louca, que me completava, que me atormentava, que me tirava o juízo.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada eu o queria e o queria muito, o queria naquele momento, pulsando em mim, dentro de mim.

- Edward, Não me faça esperar mais... – eu disse quase sem conseguir falar, estava ofegante.

- como eu te deixo, me responde? – ele disse mordendo meu pescoço e seus dedos brincavam freneticamente cada vez mais fundo.

- Com muito Tesão. – eu respondi gemendo.

- Diz de quem você é...

- Eu sou Toda Sua...

- Mais uma Vez...

- Eu sou toda sua...

- Eu sou todo seu... – ele disse deslizando forte sobre mim.

Eu dei um gemido alto, que quase não reconhecera ,eu estava alucinada, queria mais..

- Mais Edward... – Ele me obedecia calorosamente, eu me arqueava mais, pedindo mais dele, o corpo dele se fundia quase primitivamente, eu o puxava para mim toda vez que ele ameaçava a sair.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, mais insistentes, mais coordenados, mais profundos... Que chegava a doer, uma dor absurdamente prazerosa.

- Oh. Edward eu não agüento mais...

Em uma explosão de prazer eu cheguei ao meu clímax, gemendo alto Não demorou muito e Edward também chegou ao dele.

- Depois do aquecimento, estou louco pelo fim de semana. – ele disse sem sair de cima de mim, apoiando os cotovelos na cama.

- Pode esperar.

-Obrigado.

- Estou aqui para isso, amor. – eu disse mordendo os lábios dele. – mal posso esperar para te dar seu presente.

- Meu presente é você, bobinha.

- Então mal posso esperar pra mostrar a conseqüência do seu presente.

Sexta – Feira

8:00 a.m

- Edward!!!!!!

- Já estou indo... pronto, Srta apressadinha.

- Se eu quero sair cedo preciso chegar cedo!

- Mal posso esperar pelo nosso fim de semana longe da civilização.

- E eu pra te dar teu presente.

- Estou louco pra ver!

- Assim espero.

Cheguei ao trabalho correndo Alice ainda n tinha cegado, abri meu laptop, o coloquei em cima da mesa, fui até a maquina de café, peguei minha caneca enchi com café até a borda e sentei-me à mesa da copa e fiquei tomando o meu café e lendo o jornal.

- Olá Bella Bom dia, você tão cedo por aqui...

- Jasper, Bom dia!

-Alice disse que vai viajar hoje, não é?

- Ah sim, vou, é aniversario do Edward domingo.

- Por isso está tão sorridente hoje... Bom fim de semana pra vocês...

- Obrigada, pra você e pra Alice também.

Voltei pra minha sala , sentei na cadeira e olhei o laptop.

Você tem uma mensagem.

- Bom dia, chegando cedo hoje, espero que trabalhe e não enrole, e por acaso, a festa está próxima, não se descuide ou vai acabar indo sozinha ou pode me ligar, posso pensar no seu caso e ir com você.

Mike Newton

-Babaca! – eu gritei.

-Babaca é você! – Alice disse entrando na sala e rindo.

- Bom dia Alice!

- Era Mike , não era?

-Quem mais pode ser babaca nesse mundo?

-E aí preparada para seduzir meu irmãozinho o fim de semana todo cunhadinha.

- Mais que preparada, ontem eu fiz as malas, vai ser perfeito Alice!

-Edward vai adorar, tenho certeza.

O dia demorava a passar, eu já estava ficando impaciente, mais não perdia o bom humor, passei o dia todo entre sorrisos, assovios e cantarolando pelos corredores da redação da revista.

A caminho da minha ultima reunião do dia encontrei Mike.

- Olá Swan, preparada pra reunião? – disse ele com desdém

-Claro, estou sempre.

- É bom.

Entramos na sala já estavam todos os responsáveis pela organização da festa da revista.

-Boa tarde – disse Mike – podemos sentar, por favor, Isabella nossa Editora vai nos falar.

- Obrigada, Boa tarde a todos – eu cumprimentei todos com um aceno com a cabeça, Pois bem, como todos já sabem, a festa desse ano terá como tema "Moulin Rouge" já estamos com os preparativos adiantados esta será nossa penúltima reunião antes da festa. Alguém quer começar?

- Bella, estamos com a lista quase completa, faltam algumas personalidades confirmarem.

- Quem são?

- Britney Spears, Rosalie Hale , Justin timberlake, Madonna e os Jonas Brothers.

-Muito bom, temos que confirmar a presença dos que estão faltando, a Rosalie Hale, pode deixar que eu confirmo.

- Bella estamos com um problema em razão do trânsito, o departamento de Trânsito de NY vetou o fechamento de algumas ruas perto do local da festa. – Disse Anne Richards do departamento de criação.

- Tentaremos entrar em contato com o Departamento de Trânsito de NY, quem vai fazer isso?

- Eu.

-Muito bem, Onde está Alice?

- Cheguei, não precisa mais procurar por mim. – ela disse sorrindo e cumprimentando todos. – Boa tarde, Pessoas!

- Boa tarde Alice- responderam todos.

-Sobre as confirmações, acabei de confirmar a presença da Britney e do Justin, só há um problema, eles vão ter que ficar em local separados, ou seja , cada um em um ambiente. – Disse alice

- Isso não será Problema. – Eu disse.

Saímos da reunião, eu já estava atrasada pra encontrar com Edward em casa para não pegarmos estrada tarde.

SMS – Edward. 4:00 P.M

.

. Olá, está atrasada, não é?

. já estou em casa.

. Beijos, E.

A viagem foi tranqüila, Três horas de viagem eu estava cansada de ficar sentada quando chegamos a cidadezinha distante onde ficava a "casinha de campo" que Alice Tanto falava.

- Isso parece uma casinha pra você? – Eu perguntei completamente boba a Edward, de casinha não tinha nada, era um casarão, mansão... enorme, maior do que a casa que eu havia ido no dia que conheci os pais do Edward.

- Não, é costume de a Alice referir-se as coisas pelo diminutivo, ela já fez isso sobre a festa de noivado não é?

-Eu deveria me acostumar com isso. – eu disse rindo. – A sim a festa de noivado, ela chama de festinha sim.

- Eu já imaginava. – ele disse estacionando o carro na porta da mansão.

Saímos do carro e fomos recebidos pelo caseiro Jacob.

- Olá Jacob – Edward disse.

- Fizeram boa viagem?

- Sim fizemos – Edward confirmou – Jacob, Está é minha namorada Isabella.

- Prazer Srta Isabella.

- Prazer Jacob, mais pode me chamar de Bella, é assim que todos me chamam – eu disse dando um sorriso quando fui puxada pelo Edward.

- Vem Bella, vou te mostrar a casa – ele disse me puxando pela porta enorme que dava para o hall da casa – Jacob as malas estão no porta malas e a chave na ignição, pode colocar as malas no quarto principal, obrigado.

Era uma casa incrível, parecia ter mais de 200 anos era perfeita, os cômodos eram grandes bem arejados, com janelas imponentes, os móveis com cara de antigos, mais se via que haviam passado por uma adequação ao tempo em que vivíamos, pareciam ser restaurados.

Assim que cruzamos a porta enorme tinha uma escada magnífica que eu só havia visto em filme, ao lado tinha uma sala onde tinha um piano lindo, parecido com o que tinha na outra casa, mais esse parecia ser mais novo.

Edward tinha me mostrado a casa toda menos o quarto onde ficaríamos, o que Alice tinha preparado exclusivamente para nós dois.

- Edward vai me mostrar o nosso quarto agora??

- Vou, já estamos chegando nele.

- Então espera... – tirei uma venda negra do bolso da calça Jeans, ele me olhava desconfiado, mais estava com aquele sorriso safado no rosto.

-Para que isso? – ele disse enquanto eu colocava a venda nele.

-Pra você não ver nada...

-Huumm.. – De novo o sorriso cheio de malícia, segurei a mão dele e como só faltava uma porta eu já sabia onde ficava o "tal" quarto.

- Chegamos... – eu disse girando a maçaneta.

Era espetacular, enorme e tinha uma cama linda as paredes eram de uma cor clara talvez um amarelo bem sutil que eu não consegui definir bem por estar um pouco escuro o ambiente, os móveis eram de cor clara seguindo a linha de decoração do quarto com detalhes em dourado.

Mais para o canto havia um pequeno palco redondo com uma barra de ferro no meio e uma grande poltrona na frente.

Entrei com Edward no quarto o sentei na poltrona de frente para o pequeno palco.

- E agora? – perguntou Edward visivelmente excitado com a situação da venda.

- Agora você espera sentadinho aí, sem tirar a venda – eu disse dando um beijo nele – eu já volto.

- Estou ansioso por sua volta – ele disse tentando me beijar mais eu esquivei, queria o deixar com bastante vontade.

Fui até as nossas malas, peguei a sacola da victoria´s secret e banheiro me aguardava, me troquei apressadamente o sutiã, a calcinha fio dental o par de meias arrastão, um salto magnífico , tudo na cor preta saí do banheiro olhei para Edward que já parecia bem impaciente.

- Demorou hein.

-Nem demorei tanto.

-já posso tirar isso???

-Não, só vai tirar a venda quando eu mandar.

- Humm... Estou gostando disso.

Me direcionei para trás poltrona, mordi a orelha dele enquanto tirava a venda , passava a ponta da língua lentamente pelo lóbulo da orelha, quando estava prestes a tirar a venda, segurei o cabelo dele e puxei a cabeça para trás.

-Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, entendeu?

-Uhum..

-Não pode me tocar, a não ser que eu diga que pode me entendeu??

-Entendi... – aquele sorriso safado e sínico que matava um batalhão de mulheres se apoderou dos lábios dele curvados e extremamente sexy.

Continuei segurando a cabeça dele de leve e o beijei lentamente, minha língua passava quente pelos lábios pedintes dele, logo que eu senti a língua dele nos meus eu parei.

- Não, eu não disse que você podia...

- Ahh.. bella...Só um pouco.

- Eu também não deixei você falar...

Saí de trás da poltrona peguei o controle que estava em cima de uma cômoda, diminui a luz do ambiente e acendi uma que ficava posicionada acima da barra , acionei o controle para que a música começasse.

Subi no pequeno palco minhas mãos ficaram estrategicamente posicionadas na barra de ferro gelada uma mão mais pra cima e a outra mais pra baixo, e a barra no meio das minhas pernas deslizei para baixo abrindo as pernas devagar inclinando o corpo para trás me movendo para levantar-me delicadamente mais bem sexy.

Uma rápida olhada para Edward pra eu constatar que não demoraria muito pra ele me arrancar do poste, só esperava que ele deixasse eu concluir o planejado que era deixá-lo completamente louco.

Com as mãos ainda na barra de ferro dei um impulso para cima e deslizei novamente até o chão usando toda a barra virei de costas para Edward que estava inclinado para frente na ponta da poltrona com os dois cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, ele estava completamente imóvel.

Me inclinei para trás, eu já estava ao alcance das mãos dele rebolando descendo com as mãos bem apoiadas na barra, quando eu vi as mãos dele se direcionando a mim me virei rapidamente dei um tapa na mão dele.

Continuei me insinuando para a barra, novamente de costas soltei os cabelos meu corpo estava no ritmo da musica, dei um impulso minhas mãos seguraram com força a barra no alto enquanto eu ficava de cabeça para baixo, senti um misto de excitação e desespero vindo do Edward quando apoiei os dois braços no chão ele se acalmou dando lugar somente a excitação .

Com a barra de ferro apoiada no meio das minhas pernas e as mãos no chão eu fui descendo de bruços calmamente com as pernas bem firmes na barra, com um movimento rápido eu me virei , passei as pernas pela barra trocando de posição.

Ainda no chão olhei para trás Edward já não estava mais na ponta da poltrona estava jogado nela com os olhos petrificados que demonstravam luxuria. Me aproveitando da situação pisquei para ele e fiquei com o rosto bem perto da barra e a minha língua explorei a parte de baixo da barra gelada e subi em um movimento sutil lambendo toda a extensão da barra.

Assim que eu terminei de lamber a barra desci do palquinho ficando de frente para o Edward coloquei uma perna no braço da poltrona me inclinei para frente para tirar o sapato, tirei olhando a todo instante, tirei o sapato o joguei longe , inclinei-me mais para frente ficando a centímetros dos lábios dele e perguntei:

- Quer tirar pra mim?

-Quero..

-Então tira...

-Posso tirar do jeito que eu quiser?

- Pode...

Então as mãos dele foram deslizando pela minha coxa, seu rosto foi chegando perto da minha pele eu senti sua língua quente e molhada pelo pequeno pedaço depois da meia arrastão, os dentes dele cravaram na barra da minha meia e foram conduzindo-a até meus pés, ele sabia bem como me deixar no ponto, e era como eu estava agora.

Eu senti as mãos dele na minha cintura e quando eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo já era tarde de mais pra eu impedir.

Em um movimento brusco ele se levantou me levando junto depois virando-se para a poltrona e me colocando sentada nela.

Segurou a minha outra perna tirou o sapato e suas mãos foram passando sobre a meia indo em direção a barra dela e quando chegou ele foi tirando devagar acariciando minha coxa, joelho e pés.

A língua dele novamente foi posta quente e úmida sobre a minha pele da minha coxa em direção a parte de dentro da mesma chegando até a minha calcinha , suas mãos se posicionaram nas laterais dela e a língua continuou o caminho subindo pelo umbigo, vez por outra eu sentia mordidas , chupões, e subindo mais até o sutiã.

Enquanto isso as mãos grande dele se encarregavam de tirar a calcinha que eu sem pestanejar não mudei em nada o que ele estava fazendo, já que ele não me obedecia mesmo eu poderia desfrutar cada momento de desobediência dele.

- menos uma....

- Muito obediente você hein – eu disse encaixando o corpo dele entre as minhas pernas.

- sinto muito , mais é muito gostoso te desobedecer.

- pra sua informação, estou sentindo muito agora – dei um sorriso cheio de malicia – sentindo muito.. muito... excitada – eu disse em meio a respiração descompassada.

As mãos dele foram até meu sutiã, a língua explorava a parte dos meus seios que estavam expostas, meu corpo arqueava automaticamente sentindo o toque quente dos dedos dele sobre a minha pele, os dedos fora se aproximando do fecho frontal do sutiã

Sua boca procurava a minha desesperadamente eu sentia os beijos quentes a língua travava uma batalha com a minha as mãos dele me apertavam possessivamente na cintura subindo depois os meus seios com o sutiã já aberto.

Eu sentia minha boca sendo mordida puxada pelos dentes dele, sentia a língua dele passando por cada centímetro dos meus lábios, sentia sugá-los e morde-los novamente.

- segura em mim quero te tirar daqui.

Passei sem pensar as mãos pelo pescoço dele e as pernas na cintura ele me levantou rapidamente e disse.

- eu sempre quis fazer isso em um lugar.

- Qual?

- Já vou te mostrar

Ele abriu a porta , atravessou o corredor desceu as escadas e então eu percebi onde ele queria me levar.

Chegamos à sala imponente da qual eu havia ficado encantada, a sala que tinha um piano negro, Edward me colocou sentada no piano, na parte onde ficavam as teclas, que estavam protegidas no momento.

Fechou as duas enormes portas de madeiras trabalhadas trancando-as em uma rapidez sem igual.

- Eu te quero agora bella. – ele disse colocando a mão na minha coxa e afastando uma da outra ficando no meio delas.

- Eu sou toda tua.

As roupas dele foram tiradas em segundos por minhas mãos ágeis e a minha vontade exorbitante que tomava conta de todo o meu juízo, ou o que restava dele.

Meu cabelos fora agarrados pela mão forte e grande e puxados para trás , os lábios foram postos no meu pescoço, logo seus dentes deram o ar da graça me mordendo , me deixando completamente arrepiada, e extremamente e prazerosamente mais excitada do que eu já estava.

- Agora é você quem vai me obedecer.. Ouviu Isabella?

-Aii.. ouvii...

- Muito bem.. diz pra mim de quem você é?

- Tua..

-Quero tudo... repete Eu sou tua, Edward.

- Eu sou tua Edward..

- agora diz que eu posso fazer o que quiser como.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

- Boa menina, é assim que eu gosto...

Dito isso ele me penetrou rapidamente , minha respiração que já não estava lá essas coisas foi sumindo rapidamente.

As mãos dele me apertavam na cintura, as minhas costas se apoiaram no piano e a boca dele foi diretamente pro meus seios enquanto ele me penetrava deliciosamente.

A boca quente encontrava meus mamilos excitado eu sentia a boca dele sugando, enquanto os movimentos dele ficavam cada vez mais instintivos, eu gemia alto , eu nem me importava se alguém poderia me ouvir, na verdade eu nem pensava nisso, eu queria todas as sensações possíveis e Edward dentro de mim era a que eu mais gostava de sentir.

Eu senti uma explosão de calor me invadindo, me fazendo pegar fogo, era meu limite, e eu sentia que Edward já estava no dele, suas mãos me apertaram mais me puxando mais para ele eu não me controlava mais estava vindo de forma violenta, eu estava tendo o orgasmo mais gostoso que eu havia sentido.

- Eu te amo minha Bella.

-Ahh Edward eu também te amo.

Sentir Edward se acabando dentro de mim era extremamente prazeroso eu fechei meus olhos sentindo ele quente dentro de mim e os movimentos ficando devagar a cada instante.

- obrigado.

- não tem de quê... – eu disse sorrindo para ele.

-bom, agora eu tenho que te levar de volta pro quarto não é?

- Edward, acha que alguém pode ter nos ouvido?

-não, estamos sozinhos.

-Mais...

-Eu dei folga pra todo mundo.

-Quando??

- Ontem bobinha, só ficou o Jacob pra nos recepcionar e depois ele saiu.

-Quer dizer...

- Quer dizer sim, que eu já estava esperando algo.

-Safado!

-Obrigado, eu sei que você gosta.

O Sábado foi incrivelmente divertido e desgastante, andamos por toda propriedade Edward me mostrou cada lugarzinho que ele freqüentava quando era criança, as inscrições que haviam em uma grande arvore que também tinha um balanço, que segundo ele os marcas eram de acordo com o crescimento dele e de Alice, todo verão eles deixavam a marca para mostrar quanto eles haviam crescido, era notável as marcas em uma parte mais alta e algumas bem em baixo, Edward sempre fora maior do que Alice e estava provado bem naquela arvore.

Depois de descansarmos, aliás, eu descansar, pois tudo aquilo pra mim era desgastante, não estava acostumada com nada daquilo, caminhar, correr, pular, nadar e andar a cavalo não tinha nada haver com meu trabalho mais árduo que era me equilibrar nove horas por dia em um salto altíssimo fora trabalhar, é claro.

Edward me levou ao grande salão de jogos que ficava na ala norte da casa lá estava meu sonho de consumo uma mesa de sinuca, claro que eu não jogava muito, até porque eu não sabia absolutamente nada, nem como pegar no taco, somente sabia que tinha que acertar as bolas no buraco, também sabia que não a única bola que não poderia ir pro buraco era a branca, ou seja, eu não sabia de nada.

-Edward, sabe jogar sinuca?

- Sei.

- Eu não sei jogar isso. – eu disse olhando a mesa de sinuca como se fosse um E.T, era diferente mais eu tinha vontade de conhecer. Edward sorriu pra mim e eu traduzi aquele sorriso como " eu sei e jogo bem '' Como se ele não soubesse fazer algo e aquele sorriso também me parecia que ele estava tendo uma idéia sobre a sinuca.

Edward POV.

Quando Bella me disse que não sabia jogar sinuca, eu sorri. Um milhão de idéias interessantes se passaram pela minha cabeça.

- Quer aprender? – falei sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Se você for meu professor.... – ela respondeu mais maliciosa do que eu. Isso não iria prestar.

Nos aproximamos da sala de jogos e eu fui escolher o taco ideal para ela. Teria que ser mais curto, para que suas mãos delicadas e frágeis conseguissem ter mais controle.

- Você vai me ensirar a como segurar isso direito, não vai? – seus olhos me desafiavam.

Dei as costas para ela, indo escolher o meu próprio taco apenas respondendo.

- Até o final da noite, você vai se tornar uma expert. Acredite em mim...

Passei o giz azul na ponta do meu "taco" e me aproximei dela, fazendo o mesmo com o seu. Seus olhos me observavam curiosos e ao mesmo tempo seu sorriso me fazia sorrir de volta.

- Você está definitivamente disposta a aprender, não?

- Eu estou disposta a aprender qualquer coisa que você queira me ensinar Edward.

- OK, então vamos começar.

Me aproximei da mesa, retirando o triângulo de madeira que mantia as bolas coloridas perfeitamente arrumadas e posicionei a bola branca no local correto.

- Vamos jogar 9 Ball...

- E o que seria isso?

- Você tem que usar a bola branca para colocar as outras na caçapa.

- Isso requer o mínimo de coordenação motora, e eu.. você sabe...

Tive que rir.

- Calma Bella... – eu disse me aproximando por trás, inclinando meu corpo sobre o dela, a fazendo se inclinar sobre a mesa - ... tudo está em como você segura o taco.

Com uma mão a segurei pela cintura e com meu outro braço posicionei o taco que ela segurava na posição correta para bater na bola branca.

Minha calça começava a apertar e o fato dela estar com sua bunda colada em mim, não estava ajudando.

Instintivamente enquanto tentava explicar para Bella como bater na bola, movi minha boca para o seu pescoço.

- Eu adoro seu cheiro.

- Ai Edward... assim eu não vou conseguir aprender nada. – ela se virou soltando o taco me agarrando pelo pescoço e me beijando com uma urgência absurda.

- Bella...

- Eu preciso de você...

Sem pensar duas vezes, a segurei pela bunda, levantando seu corpo a colocando sentada na mesa. Com uma mão, afastei todas as bolas de perto e voltei a beijá-la com desejo.

Suas pernas de enroscaram em minha cintura e minhas mãos invadiram sua blusinha, indo direto para seus seios.

Bella gemia em minha boca quando percebi que a porta do salão de jogos estava aberta.

Me afastei causando nela um olhar frustrado e fui até a porta trancando-a.

Quando voltava em direção a ela tive uma idéia que me deixou realmente excitado.

Tomei Bella em meus braços, a levantando da mesa, colocando-a de pé em minha frente..

- Edward, o que você...

- Bella..... aproveita... – disse cortando sua reclamação me colocando de joelhos à sua frente.

Levantei sua blusinha, exponso seu umbigo delicado, e enquanto o invadia com minha língua, abri seu short, descendo-o, junto com sua calcinha.

- Edward..

- Que foi gatinha.... você vai gostar , confie em mim... – disse passando meus dedos pela sua área sensível, recebendo gemidos como resposta.

- Tira a blusa para mim... – eu pedi ainda ajoelhado em sua frente, mantendo meus dedos ocupados, olhando diretamente para seu rosto lindo e envergonhado.

Ela retirou sua blusa, imediatamente arrancando o sutiã ficando completamente nua na minha frente.

- Hm.... me parece que você já está pronta para mim, minha Bella... – meus dedos estavam completamente lambuzados e sua excitação tinha um cheiro doce e delicioso.

- Isso é o que você faz comigo Edward... – ela disse com os olhos fechados, se apoiando com as duas mãos na mesa de sinuca.

- Você ainda não viu nada.... – respondi virando seu corpo de costas e apoiado suas duas mãos no feltro verde da mesa.

Retirei minha camisa e abri minha calça imediatamente levando minhas mãos para pessear por suas costas. Quando cheguei ao seu quadril, levemente o puxei em minha direção fazendo sua bunca ficar completamente empinada. Uma visão miragem.

A vontade de penetrá-la era absurda, mas me contive. A "sinuca" estava apenas começando.

Com uma mão mantive seu quadril posicionado onde eu queria enquanto com o outro braço alcançava meu taco que estava apoiado na mesa.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou virando levemente a cabeça em minha direção.

- Estou me preparando para fazer você muito feliz ... – disse enquanto minha mão agora descia do seu quadril, contornava da parte da frente de sua virilha e ia diretamente para o seu clitóris.

Bella gemeu poderosamente e mais ainda quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo.

Lentamente, eu introduzi a parte mais grossa do taco em sua carne quente, movendo-o circularmente enquanto com o outra mão, eu intensificava o movimento de meus dedos.

- Tá gostando Isabella? – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela foi incapaz de responder, apenas gemia e arfava violentamente.

Retirei o taco lentamente parando ao mesmo tempo com a brincadeira em seu clitóris.

- Bella vira para mim.

Ela se virou lentamente, olhos fechados, respiração rápida e completamente suada. Seu corpo apenas se mantendo de pé pelo fato de estar encostado na mesa e suas mãos apoiadas na borda de madeira.

Me aproximei invadindo sua boca com a minha, levantando seu corpo e colocando Bella sentada na borda da mesa.

Eu estava posicionado no meio de suas pernas, suas mãos puxando meus cabelos. Sem abaixar minha calça, movi minha cueca para baixo colocando o meu "taco" livre para finalmente invadir sua cavidade ardente e muito molhada.

Num movimento rápido e continuo a penetrei a puxando para perto do meu corpo pelas coxas.

Eu nunca iria me acostumar ao fato de me sentir tão bem enquanto estava dentro dela, era algo natural.

Conforme dava sinais de que o clímax estava chegando, Bella foi arqueando seu corpo para trás lentamente até deitar-se na mesa. Suas mãos moveram na direção de seus seios, e ela agora brincava com eles, enquanto eu ditava o movimento de nossos quadris.

Sua boca se abria deixando escapar o som de gemidos altos e eu impedi meus olhos de se desviarem daquela cena altamente sexual.

Assim que levei meus dedos novamente ao seu clitóris Bella gritou alto, me apertando por dentro com força e relaxando em seguida. Foi o suficiente para que eu me livrasse de qualquer controle, explodindo dentro dela com toda vontade.

Ela continuou ali deitada na mesa, olhos fechados, respirando forte.

Seus braços agora estavam esticados e ela passeava com a palma de suas mãos pelo veludo da mesa, acariciando o pano. Sentindo a textura.

Me mantive dentro dela, segurando suas coxas apenas aproveitando a vista maravilhosa que era ver aquela mulher nua, sua pele branca, contrastando com o verde escuro em que seu corpo se apoiava.

- Edward?

- Hum...

- Qual o nome desse jogo mesmo?

Sorri novamente.

- Nome.... "Encaçapando Bella..."

-Bom dia . – Edward disse com o sorriso de sempre – Levanta preguiçosa. – eu como sempre demorava a levantar, era incrível como ele acordava todo dia com um imenso sorriso no rosto e já eu resmungava feito uma velha, era de mais pra eu acordar cedo e ainda ficar sorrindo.

- Bom dia Edward. – Retribui o bom dia fazendo careta, pois as minhas costas doíam reflexo da noite passada e algo passou pela minha cabeça, eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa.

- O que foi essa careta aí não é porque você esta com mais sono do que deveria ou é? - perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Hum... Pouco de dor nas costas. – eu disse tentando me levantar e fazendo uma careta maior ainda.

- E dói muito? – ele parecia preocupado mais a sobrancelha voltou para o lugar de costume.

- Edward!!!!!!!

- Meu Deus o que foi, tá doendo muito?? – ele perguntou preocupado com meu grito, que não parecia nada além de uma grande dor.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÀRIO!

- Obrigado amor, mais está doendo?

- Um pouco, Ah Edward quem se preocupa com minha dor, esquece isso. – e agarrei ele em um beijo apaixonado e profundo.

- Eu me preocupo por você, e obrigado o beijo foi realmente bom e hoje eu te dou folga, nada como um relaxante muscular e uma folguinha.

- Eu não pedi folga!

- Nem vem, eu sei que você me quer... Mais você está com dor.

- não consegue nem um minuto sem fazer uma piadinha...

- Nem hoje eu posso?

- Claro que pode, hoje você pode tudo, menos me dar folga.

- como é isso, eu posso tudo e não posso?

- Ah Edward você entendeu!

- Vamos, está sol e eu não quero perder tempo com os seus resmungos.

- Eu estou resmungando? – eu disse cruzando os braços na frente dele.

- É você mesma, e vamos.. vá trocar de roupa.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não conto...

-E porque não?

-Para de perguntar e vamos logo com isso!

- Está bem... Vou me arrumar.

Cheio de segredinhos, parece que não foi só eu que estava escondendo algo, quase perceptível o motivo de ele não ter feito nenhuma perguntinha óbvia por eu ter inventado tantas reuniões e inventado inúmeras visitas a minha mãe só para ter um motivo para chegar mais tarde em casa.

Até em dissimular ele era melhor que eu.

Em questão de minutos eu estava pronta ao pé da escada, Edward estava segurando uma cesta enorme e como sempre sorridente.

- Dessa vez eu errei.. – comentou ele rindo.

- Errou o que? – perguntei descendo os últimos degraus da escada.

- Eu achei que fosse demorar mais.

- Eu posso te surpreender, viu?

-Eu sei que pode... mais tomara que não me surpreenda mais hoje. – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Eu não entendi..

- Não precisa entender Bella.

- Você esses enigmas que eu nunca entendo.

-Prometo que mais tarde você entenderá.

- Para de falar assim, me deixa curiosa – enquanto eu tentava esconder afundo minha curiosidade ele me guiava para fora da casa onde havia um _jeep_ parado.

Como se fosse impossível a paisagem foi mudando completamente enquanto eu olhava encantada a tudo atentamente, como se quisesse guardar em minha memória, pra mim aquela viagem era tão especial quanto Edward, talvez porque a viagem era justamente com e para ele.

Dedicar horas das minhas noites sofridas envolta daquela barra de ferro gelada estava realmente valendo à pena, o silêncio ao qual eu não estava acostumada por sempre ter morado em uma metrópole extremamente barulhenta, e o ar puro me faziam pensar claramente, a contar do dia que estava ensolarado porém não estava quente, e sim agradável.

- Está gostando?

- Muito Edward, eu nunca tinha entrado em contato com algo tão silencioso. – comentei entre risos, ele sabia que eu não estava acostumada com tamanha calmaria.

- Tive medo de que ficasse entediada sem a atividade constante de loucura que você se envolve em NY.

- Eu estou gostando, sinceramente o descanso será bem vindo, pode acreditar.

- Eu também estou gostando, aliás, sempre gostei daqui, um dia quero poder largar a cidade e morar assim bem longe dela, só não sei se você agüentaria.

-Se eu agüentaria, Sr Masen está me dizendo que pensa em viver comigo por muito tempo?

- Você não pensa? – perguntou ele com um sorriso estonteante que me deixava sempre com aquele ar de babaca pensando "Deus, como fizeste uma criatura tão perfeita?"

Antes de responder eu respirei fundo, era uma pergunta fácil de responder, porém se eu dissesse qualquer coisa errada poderia comprometer-me de forma ruim tanto agora como futuramente.

-Penso, só não sei se me agüentaria por muito tempo. – Resposta clara com um comentário que ele responderia com certeza, eu precisava saber se ele realmente queria, ou se pensar em morar no "campo" daqui a sei lá quantos anos era só uma remota idéia.

- Digamos que eu sou um cara tranqüilo e que mesmo você resmungue bastante eu ainda vou te amar – ele sorriu pra mim e completou – Em todo caso, eu amo você resmungando.

- Você só pode ser doido. – eu disse entre as minhas risadas e as dele.

Ele parou o carro próximo a uma arvore enorme por sinal, a vista era de tirar o fôlego, era inegavelmente à paisagem mais linda que eu já havia visto o verde era extremamente verde, assim como o amarelo do sol , o azul do céu e o branco das pequenas flores que havia por todo o campo.

Edward estendeu uma toalha no chão, abaixo da arvore tirou da cesta queijo, pão, alguns doces e frutas e também havia uma garrafa de vinho e suco.

- Estamos comemorando algo alem do seu aniversário?

- Não quero te amaciar pra mais tarde – ele disse rindo.

- Eu hoje deixo – disse em tom malicioso – afinal hoje é seu aniversário.

-É muito bom me lembrar que hoje fico um ano mais velho.

-Pra mim continua muito bem assim, velho.

- Engraçadinha. – ele disse rindo.

- mais você está de folga hoje. – ele disse rindo e deitando na toalha ficando virado para mim apoiado no cotovelo.

- Lá vem você com isso de novo... – eu disse quase irritada, mais hoje eu não queria ficar irritada com ele, por mais que ele quisesse me irritar.

Ficamos algumas horas ali, comendo.. rindo... bebendo.. comendo de novo... e nos intervalos ( que eram a maior parte do tempo) nos beijando tranquilamente, como se nada pudesse atrapalhar a nosso dia, e realmente nem poderia.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei quando Edward se levantou e seguiu em direção ao carro.

- nada, esqueci uma coisa no carro e estou indo pegar. - eu continuei em pé esperando ele voltar quando me perguntei o que seria?. Olhei para o chão estavam a cesta, a toalha a câmera fotográfica telefones celulares, o vinho, faltava algo ali?

- Estou vendo daqui a sua cara de curiosa! – ele gritou colocando algo no bolso.

- Eu não estou curiosa. - eu gritei de volta.

- Não está, tem certeza, eu acho que está!

- Talvez, mais só um pouco... – enquanto eu disse isso ele aproximou-se se mim e me arrancou o fôlego com um beijo impetuoso, delicioso e apaixonado. E então eu senti algo caindo no meu pé.

-huumm – eu disse enquanto beijava-o

- O que foi? – ele disse entre os dentes com a boca grudada na minha.

- Caiu alguma coisa aqui, eu disse tentando sair do beijo dele

- não... Você não vai me largar aqui te beijando pra olhar não sei o que. – ele disse em tom ameaçador.

- Mais Edward pode ser um bicho.

- também não pode ser!

-Por favor..

- fica quieta, eu vou ver o que é – ele disse se abaixando ficando com um joelho no chão? Oh isso estava muito estranho! nós estávamos no meio do campo e o mato ia quase até o meu joelho, portanto se fosse um bicho eu não conseguiria ver eu já estava me preparando pra gritar quando ele disse: é eu acho que tem algo aqui sim.

- Oh não é uma cobra!

- Não, eu nunca vi uma cobra aqui e alem do mais pra não dizer que não vi - ele começou a rir bastante , eu sabia que vinha coisa por ai, uma piadinha pra variar - a única que eu vi esta bem guardada e domesticada dentro da minha boxer.

- Edward!

- que foi? – ele disse rindo enquanto procurava algo até que eu vi algo que parecia uma caixinha preta.

- O que é isso!!!! – Eu quase gritei, era uma caixinha preta parecia ser .... Oh, joelho no chão , caixinha preta.. ele vai me pedir em casamento, será? Deus! Casamento! Ai meu Deus!!! Ele olhou pra cima com um sorriso maravilhoso, aquele sorriso que ele dava sempre que queria ouvir um sim de mim.

- Bella – ele abriu a caixinha tinha uma aliança Oh Meu deus era realmente um pedido de casamento! – aceita casar-se comigo? – Eu fiquei imóvel após ouvir "aceita casar-se comigo" estava tudo planejado, eu duvido que Alice não soubesse disso! Aiii Droga e agora.. eu quero... eu quero... não sei... mais eu quero.. droga pensa rápido! Era disso que ele estava falando!!

Flash back

- Eu posso te surpreender, viu?

-Eu sei que pode... mais tomara que não me surpreenda mais hoje. – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Eu não entendi..

- Não precisa entender Bella.

- Você esses enigmas que eu nunca entendo.

-Prometo que mais tarde você entenderá.

Fim do Flash back

- Bella, meu joelho está começando a doer. – ele disse ainda sorrindo pra mim, como ele pode ser tão perfeito?

- E.. Edward.. eeeeuu..- Respirei profundamente e de novo.. e de novo.. ai seja o que deus quiser – Eu aceito!

Colocou o anel em meu dedo em um gesto delicado, eu estava em um sonho, e era um sonho perfeito com um homem perfeito a minha frente, os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados os olhos verdes brilhantes ficavam mais ainda no sol e pra completar um sorriso imenso e cativante no rosto, ele é perfeito de mais pra ser verdade.

- Ohhh droga o que é isso!!! – eu vi o mato mexer rapidamente.

- não é nada bella, não deve ser. – então eu vi um rabinho com um pelo claro mexendo sem parar e logo ouvi um choro de cachorro? – Edward é um cachorro.

- Cachorro!?

- É - eu disse me abaixando pra pega-lo, era um filhote. – ahhh , que lindo...

- Um labrador.

- Podemos ficar com ele?

- Bella deve ser de alguém.

- Deve estar perdido, com fome.. Eu vou me casar e ainda ganho um cachorro! – ele riu. - Edward eu nunca tive um cachorro, por favor, podemos ficar com ele? – eu perguntei novamente fazendo uma carinha triste, eu sei que convenceria estava muito feliz.

- Não deve ter problema, ele deve estar perdido, e eu não vejo nenhuma casa por aqui se isso te faz feliz, podemos ficar com ele.

- Obrigadaaa!!!! – eu disse abraçando ele com o cachorro e deu um beijo carinhoso nele.

- É isso te faz feliz. – ele disse rindo.

- Amor, quando vamos nos casar?

- Está com pressa?

- Não, é só que... ah não sei.. se me pede em casamento é porque tem a intensão, eu queria saber pra quando é.

-por mim esse casamento poderia ser amanha.

-Alice morre se há um casamento sem que ela possa fazer uma "festinha" – eu disse rindo e provocando o riso nele também.

- ah, ela já esta vendo isso, eu aposto!

- Alice sabia disso???

- Sabia...

-Ahh Que idiota, ela estava jogando nos dois lados!!! – Edward ria bastante agora e eu não pude deixar de rir também. Eu olhava o anel admirada talvez com cara de idiota, no sol ele brilhava muito, era lindo.

Resolvemos voltar para casa no final da tarde a viagem não era muito longa por isso tínhamos esquematizado chegar a NY antes das 9 da noite.

Chegamos ao apartamento no horário previsto, eu segurando o filhote até então sem nome e Edward com as malas.

- Edward você deixou alguma luz ligada?

- Eu não por quê?

- De onde vem essa luz? – eu disse apontando para fresta da porta, de onde se notava uma pequena luz.

- do apartamento amor. – ele disse rindo.

- ah Edward, disso eu sei, você está escutando?

- Escutando o que?

- Música, tem alguém no apartamento.

Edward me olhou com um olhar preocupado e avançou pelo corredor que dava a porta de entrada do apartamento, abriu a porta e então nós dois ficamos paralisados.

- Filho da puta! – Eu xinguei meio sem querer diante do que eu tinha acabado de flagrar.

Emmett nu no sofá da minha sala com Rosalie só de calcinha. Edward agora tentava me conter.

- calma Bella. – Disse Edward e Emmett ainda mudo tentando esconder Rosálie atrás dele, e eu tendo que ver meu irmão pelado.

- Calmaaa, como você me pede isso? – Eu disse a Edward.

- É Bella escuta o Sr Masen, Peraí Senhor Masen?? – disse emmett

- Se vira Edward pra Rosálie colocar a roupa dela. – Prontamente Edward se virou mais já não poderia conter os risos. – pare rir Edward. – o que fez ele rir mais ainda.

- Bella, é o Senhor Masen mesmo? – ele disse enquanto pegava as roupas dele e de Rosalie no chão.

- Você não tem direito nenhum de perguntar nada, você me ouviu?

- Está bom bella..

- Está bom porra nenhuma! – eu esbravejei.

-Be... Bella.. Emmett me disse que não estaria em casa, eu realmente nem sei porque vim parar aqui.- Disse Rosalie visivelmente envergonhada.

- Tá Rosalie, você tem culpa, mais ele tem mais!

A discussão durou um pouco de tempo até Edward me tirar da sala e me levar pro quarto e tentar me acalmar, coisa que ele não conseguiu porque eu fui dormir irritadíssima e ele rindo de toda a situação o que me deixava mais irritada do que eu já estava.

Dormi durante a noite toda,nada melhor que dormir na própria cama, mesmo com todo aquele conforto da casa de campo da família do Edward, eu ainda prefiro a minha cama, a minha casa,as minhas coisas,mais ainda preciso me livrar do sofá , vou ter que comprar outro, não consigo pensar em olhar pra ele sem lembrar-me da cena do meu irmão pelado com a minha amiga quase pelada.

Saí de casa no mesmo horário de sempre, antes joguei um copo de água na cara do Emmett, ele não ia ficar dormindo no meu sofá, aliás, ex sofá.

- Porra Bella! – gritou ele como se tivesse se afogando

- levanta e vai arrumar algo que preste pra fazer. – eu disse colocando o copo na pia e me movendo em direção à porta.

Metrô estava cheio, parece que todo mundo resolveu andar de metro hoje, Edward não veio comigo, o que já deixava meu dia chato, além do metrô cheio.

Cheguei ao trabalho, novamente atrasada, o que não é nenhuma novidade, o chefe me olhava com cara feia e depois sorriu desdenhosamente, como quem dizia "se apostasse, ganhava", Alice já estava em seu posto, como de costume sempre antes de mim, se um dia eu chegasse antes dela, pode crer que uma catástrofe aconteceria.

- Bom diaaa, e aí como foi? – perguntou ela

-Muito bom,digo Perfeito, sua amiga traía! – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto ela gargalhava.

- Ah bella foi pro seu bem, Não foi?

- Uhum, você é Perfeita Alice, Não é atoa que é Irmã do Edward.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar!

- Tem algo que você não sabe....

- Que? O que eu não sei, vamos-me conta, conta logo!!!!

- Achamos um cachorrinho, quer dizer um filhote de labrador, lindo Alice – eu disse mostrando as fotos que estavam no celular.

- Edward deixou você ficar com ele?

-Sim e porque não?

- Ele teve um labrador quando era pequeno e que foi atropelado desde então ele nunca mais quis um, mesmo quando meu pai tentou dar outro a ele.

- Ahh, mais ele me deixou ficar com ele, mais ainda não temos um nome.

- Meu primeiro sobrinho!

- Deixa de ser boba Alice.

O dia foi extremamente corrido coma proximidade da festa meu trabalho estava ficando cada vez pior, e eu estava ficando louca.

Todo dia eu chegava em casa com o corpo e a mente cansada, as coisas depois do trabalho pareciam acontecer pra mim como em filmes em cenas de câmera lenta, dores fortes de cabeça, eu poderia a qualquer momento ter um troço de tanta coisa na cabeça, fora que eu estava sofrendo uma "pequena" perseguição por conta do Mike.

É difícil acreditar como as pessoas não desistem de certos "ideais", não é mais segredo para ninguém o meu relacionamento com Edward, e eu estou feliz, e parece n importar muito para ele, pois está sempre querendo minar as coisas, como se eu fosse desistir do Edward e deixar ele me colocar pra baixo.

A festa rumava para a perfeição estava inteiramente orgulhosa do trabalho que estava fazendo, assim com Alice que me apoiava fielmente, e entendia muito bem de festas, fora que era completamente engraçado trabalhar com ela e falava muito da festinha de noivado e criticava muito eu e Edward por não fazermos festa também.

Edward como sempre Atencioso seria um marido perfeito, e eu ainda não sabia se estava preparada pra conviver com tanta perfeição diante de monte de burrices que eu fazia, ele parecia que nem era humano de tão perfeito.

A festa como era de se esperar foi um sucesso, todas as presenças confirmadas, a divulgação foi perfeita, por toda a cidade só se falava em quem tinha conseguido os convites, fizemos parcerias com as rádios, jornais e sites na internet tudo muito bem planejado o que rendeu muito dinheiro, pois a festa foi transmitida pela TV e internet, tudo em nome do ibope e do dinheiro e uma boa divulgação das marcas em nossa revista, jogada simples feita com maestria pela Alice porque ninguém consegue dizer não a ela, pois ela sempre tem um argumento perfeito para absolutamente tudo.

Eu estava ficando a cada dia mais cansada, mais nauseada, mais chata a ponto de Edward falar comigo:

- Amor, o que você tem, está sempre tão irritada...

Era a maneira dele de dizer:

- Amor você está muito chata!

Pelo menos eu entendia assim.

Terça Feira 11 de setembro de 2001

06h00min a.m

Acordei cedo, pela primeira vez Edward não precisou me acordar ele que continuaria dormindo, pois ele não trabalharia, sorte a dele, precisava chegar cedo, teria uma reunião importantíssima na primeira hora de trabalho.

Olhei Edward dormindo pacificamente com os cabelos um pouco maiores como se tivessem passado um furacão, a luz que entrava pela janela atingia em cheio os cabelos dele que ficavam com uma cor dourada que contrastava perfeitamente com a cor da pele dele, sentei-me na cama e fiquei a olhar como se nada aquilo eu tivesse visto antes, ele respirando tranquilamente, as pálpebras fechadas e o rosto calmo.

Saí de casa as 07h00min A.M em ponto, percorri as ruas em direção a estação do metro, tudo estava diferente mais da mesma forma( parece difícil de entender, mais é bem assim) algo que eu não conseguia explicar, as pessoas andavam apressadas, ouvia os saltos das mulheres como musica, em um ritmo apressado e os passos fortes dos homens da mesma forma, nada do que eu estivesse acostumada.

Ás 07h30min a.m entrei na composição, e peguei-me a olhar tudo a minha volta, como eu fazia antes de conhecer Edward, incrível como as coisas não mudavam por ali, as mesmas pessoas "conhecidas" indo aos mesmos lugares, talvez alguém tivesse mudado de emprego mais mesmo assim indo na mesma direção.

O tempo de viagem não era longo, em aproximadamente 15 minutos eu já estava subindo às escadarias do metro em direção as ruas movimentadíssimas.

Eu estava com uma terrível dúvida durante algumas semanas, passei na farmácia e comprei um teste de gravidez, precisava fazer isso longe de casa e o melhor local (que não era tão bom assim) era no banheiro do trabalho, como eu chegaria muito cedo possivelmente o local não estaria cheio como de costume.

O movimento ainda estava calmo no edifício, pela hora a movimentação só começava a aumentar por volta das 08h30min é quando as maiorias das pessoas pegavam no trabalho, mais como eu precisava chegar cedo para organizar a reunião 08h00min eu já estava lá.

Passei correndo pela minha sala, Alice ainda não havia chegado, peguei toda a papelada meu laptop e minha bolsa e corri pra sala de reuniões que usaríamos esta que ficava no 40° andar, era onde ficavam os sócios e o alto escalão da revista, eu só não estava lá porque eu insistia em ficar no 10°, nós tínhamos dois andares na torre.

8:15

Entrei no elevador e meu celular começou a tocar absurdamente, era Alice.

- Bella Estou atrasada!

-Calma Alice são 08h15min ainda tem tempo.

- O que, a ligação está horrível! – disse Alice gritando.

-Estou no elevador daqui a pouco te ligo. – e desliguei.

Fiquei olhando para o painel eletrônico que indicava os andares, 20°, 21°, 22°...

- Ahh que demora! – eu pensei alto.

Comecei a me balançar pra frente e para trás como se fosse uma criança ansiosa por ganhar um presente, a minha mente trabalhava em cima de uma pergunta que levava a várias outras:

- Será que eu estou grávida?

- E se der positivo?

- O que será que Edward vai achar disso? –

- Por Deus como pude esquecer-me de tomar a pílula?

26°, 27°, 28°...... Droga que demora... e eu continuava ali, travando uma batalha com a minha mente, eu nunca teria respostas para as minhas perguntas se tudo aquilo não acontecesse... 31°, 32°, 33°... 40° - Até que fim!

Tratei logo de ligar para Alice.

- Bella! – falou Alice do outro lado da linha.

- E aí ainda está muito atrasada? – Olhei para o relógio ainda eram 8:17

- Acho que não muito... Falando em atrasada onde está?

- No 40° andar...

- Como... Espera.. Deixa-me ver se entendi direito, Você, Isabella Swan, já no está trabalho a essa hora, meus parabéns!

- Ai Alice deixa de ser boba, eu tive que chegar cedo, hoje tem reunião com os novos patrocinadores esqueceu?

- não me esqueci, a propósito Jasper está subindo comigo, eu vou pro 10° e ele direto pro 40°, ok?

- Ok, estou esperando por ele.

Desliguei o telefone joguei os papeis em cima da mesa de reuniões e liguei meu laptop e fui diretamente ao banheiro.

8:25 a.m

- Isabella, sua vida pode mudar agora! – eu disse olhando-me no espelho, coloquei a bolsa no balcão de mármore do banheiro, abri e tirei a caixinha rosa de dentro dela, procurei as informações necessárias:

Teste de Gravidez

•Detecta a partir do 1º dia de atraso do período menstrual

•Capaz de detectar abaixo de 25 mIU/mL hCG

•Simples, fácil e exato

•Sistema de controle interno

•Resultados em 3–5 minutos

Pelo menos isso deve ser eficiente, olhei novamente para a caixinha, procurando as instruções de uso.

Atenção:

**Se recomenda utilizar a primeira urina da manhã, devido a uma maiorconcentração de gonadotrofina coriônica (hCG) que qualquer outra urina do dia.**

**- **Bom , pelo menos eu ainda não fiz xixi, que já é um ponto a favor. – procurei o restante das informações...

**Siga cuidadosamente as instruções deste folheto**

. Colete a urina em qualquer recipiente (ex: copo) limpo e seco.

. Transfira a mesma urina para o coletor de plástico que se encontra na embalagem do teste;

. Abra na parte superior do envelope, onde se encontra um corte;

. Retire a tira do envelope tocando apenas na parte escrita hCG;

. Insira a tira por cerca de 15 segundos no coletor de plástico

.Respeite o limite máximo da tira (ver verso da embalagem)

.Retire a tira e a coloque sobre uma superfície plana

. Aguarde no máximo 5 minutos para leitura do resultado.

.Não utilize o saquinho que acompanha o teste (é apenas um antidessecante).

. Poderá aparecer uma pequena mancha vermelha próximo à área do resultado, devido à absorção em excesso da urina.

**Resultados**

O resultado será visualizado em até 5 minutos.

**Resultado:**

**Positivo:**

Ambas linhas C e T aparecerão na janela da tira restiva, Indicando que o hCG foi

detectado na amostra.

**Essa mancha não interfere no resultado do teste**

Li atentamente as instruções, levei o coletor de urina para a pequena parte onde ficava o vaso sanitário, fiz todo um malabarismo pra poder fazer xixi no potinho minúsculo sem me sujar completamente, assim que terminei voltei para a bancada de mármore para fazer as outras partes do processo.

Coloquei o xixi no recipiente que vinha na embalagem, retirei a tira de teste e coloquei no recipiente com o xixi e contei até cinco e retirei, colocando-a em cima da bancada.

Esperei os 5 minutos que indicava nas instruções. E peguei a tira para verificar o resultado

- Duas linhas, uma rosa e uma azul ou uma azul e uma rosa, ah merda, tanto faz! – peguei as instruções com a outra mão em busca de mais informações.

**Resultado:**

**Positivo:**

Ambas as linhas C e T aparecerão na janela da tira restiva, Indicando que o hCG foi

Detectado na amostra.

Logo a baixo Tinha uma imagem uma linha azul e uma linha rosa indicava positivo, Eu estou grávida!

08h40min a.m

Encostei-me na bancada de mármore, procurando não desabar, minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração começara a acelerar junto com a minha respiração.

- Merda, merda, merda! – eu falei baixinho abaixando a cabeça, tentando controlar a minha respiração e a minha mente que parecia entrar em colapso por ter que processar essa informação.

Fiquei ali encostada por algum tempo até me recompor, teria que ministrar uma reunião em poucos minutos, não poderia parecer desesperada. Virei-me para o espelho mais fugi assim que vi a minha imagem refletida nele, procurei dentro da minha bolsa, ainda com as mãos tremendo o batom e o rímel.

Retoquei o batom e o rímel e decidi que era hora de encarar meu trabalho e a reunião e esquecer pelo menos por enquanto que estava grávida, pois eu ainda precisava consultar meu ginecologista.

Recolhi a caixinha do teste e tudo que veio junto e joguei no lixo, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção a porta do banheiro.

8:46 min.

Saí do banheiro, andei devagar até a sala de reuniões e encontrei Jasper Sentado, analisando os papéis que eu havia levado.

- Bom dia Jasper. – eu disse tentando parecer calma.

- Olá Bella, estamos bem hoje? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah sim, parece que sim. – Tentei retribuir um sorriso e então escutamos um barulho muito alto algo pior do que um acidente de trânsito.

- O que será que foi isso?

- Não sei, estamos no 40° andar não tem como ouvir acidente de trânsito aqui.

Olhamos pela janela e vimos uma fumaça densa e negra no prédio ao lado a torre norte.

- Caramba! – exclamou Jasper quase sem reação.

Era uma cena digna de filme de ação, um prédio no meio de Manhattan com um buraco saindo fumaça de dentro, a distância que nós estávamos não dava para ver muita coisa, apesar de relativamente perto, havia muita fumaça.

- Será que alguém já ligou para o corpo de bombeiros? – eu perguntei.

- Não sei Bella, mais eu vou ligar.

Jasper pegou o telefone e discou alguns números e logo estava falando com a emergência.

- Na torre norte, WTC tem um.. Buraco enorme, saindo muita fumaça.. o que você não está entendendo?? Como não, na torre norte do WTC tem um buraco enorme com muita fumaça, Quando? Agoraaa, não tem nem dois minutos!

-Vamos Bella, acho melhor nós sairmos do prédio. – ainda um pouco nervosa pelos acontecimentos peguei minha bolsa e o laptop e fomos em direção ao elevador. – Bella vou ligar para Alice e pedir para ela fazer o mesmo.

Jasper ligou para Alice e também pediu que avisasse aos funcionários que saíssem do prédio. E logo depois me explicou o motivo.

- Bella daqui a pouco precisaram fechar a rua e não quero que entrem em pânico quando for pedido, muitas pessoas trabalham nesse prédio.

09.02.59 a.m

Sentimos o prédio tremer absurdamente, jasper na mesma hora pegou o telefone e quando me dei conta já estava falando com alice.

- Alice, está tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou parecendo nervoso

- Eu sei amor..

- Alice, Presta atenção desce de escada, me ouviu?

- Como porque, Alice? O prédio tremeu todo, eu não sei o que aconteceu, é perigoso descer de elevador, alerta as pessoas, não deixem que desçam de elevador.

- Sim, estou com a Bella, Alice, preciso desligar... Está bem... Também te amo.

- Bella, vamos de escada, eu sei que são 40 andares mais é mais seguro. – ele disse calmamente e eu assenti com a cabeça, e ele pegou minha bolsa e eu tirei meus sapatos, seriam muitos lances de escada e eu não agüentaria com o sapato.

Edward POV

Abri os olhos olhei para o lado e Bella já havia saído, virei-me para olhar o relógio e eram 09h00min da manha, levantei-me calmamente desci as escadas, na sala liguei a TV e andei até a geladeira para ver o que tinha pra comer.

Com um prato de cereais na mão sentei-me no sofá e coloquei no canal de notícias, olhei novamente para o relógio já eram 09h15min.

_Estamos com um link ao vivo, foram ouvidas duas explosões uma na torre norte e outra na torre sul do WTC ainda não se sabe a natureza das explosões, as linhas de telefone estão interrompidas e há principio de pânico nas ruas que cercam o complexo de prédios do WTC. _

_Kimberly Waits para o seu canal de notícias._

Olhei pra Televisão ainda chocado com o que estava acontecendo peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Bella, ela poderia ainda não ter chegado ao trabalho, ela sempre chega atrasada, tomara que hoje não seja uma exceção.

O telefone só dava o toque de que chamava... chamava e ninguém atendia e lembrei-me do que ouvi na TV.

-"_ as linhas telefônicas estão interrompidas" – _pelo menos esta aqui ainda estava funcionando. Logo tentei ligar para Alice e a mesma coisa e então ouvi o telefone tocar.

- Alô?

- Edward?

- Sim sou eu, quem fala?

-É Renné, Edward, pelo amor de Deus Bella está naquele prédio? – com uma voz extremamente aflita.

- Eu não sei, não consigo falar com ela e nem com a minha irmã, a bella chega todo dia atrasada, Deus queira que ela não esteja naquele prédio.

- A sua Irma está lá também?

- Sim ela provavelmente deve está, ela chega cedo, vou tentar contato com alguém, qualquer coisa eu ligo, seria bom deixar o telefone desocupado caso Bella tente entrar em contato.

- Sim Edward, tem razão, qualquer coisa me avisa.

- Ok, pode deixar.

Desliguei o telefone e logo ele tocou novamente.

- Alô?

- Edward!

- Mãe, você conseguiu falar com Alice ou com a Bella?

- Não filho, estou tentando mais não consigo, ouvi na TV que algumas linhas não estão funcionando, você também não conseguiu?

- Não mãe, não consegui – disse como se tivesse sido derrotado em alguma coisa.

- Mãe, é melhor mantermos as nossas linhas desocupadas, elas podem tentar entrar em contato.

Desligamos o telefone e logo tocou novamente.

9:25 a.m

- Alô?

- Edward!!!!!!

- Alice, Por Deus, o que houve, você ainda está no prédio, onde está Bella!?

- Edward eu falei com a Bella a quase meia hora ela estava com Jasper no 40° andar- alice disse chorando.

- Oh meu Deus, 40° - encostei-me involuntáriamente no sofá as minhas mãos já começavam a tremer e meu pensamento de que bella não estaria lá acabara de se dissipar.

- Os telefones não funcionam, eu não sei o que fazer, eu nem sei como encontrei esse aqui funcionando!

- Alice, onde você está?

- estou próxima ao metro da rua....

- Alice, se conseguir pegar o metro ou qualquer coisa que seja, vem pra cá, é mais próximo, eu vou tentar entrar em contato com a Bella.

- Está bem Edward.

- Por favor, Alice pare de chorar e mantenha a calma, ok?

- vou tentar.

Olhei novamente para a TV e estavam com notícias uma atrás das outras

_.... Ataques terroristas..._ – dizia a TV

_Fumaça toma conta do céu de Nova York. País declara estado de emergência máximo_

_Helicóptero registra o momento exato da explosão em uma das torres do WTC_

_O céu da Big Apple, em um misto de azul e negro._

_Vôo American Airlines 11, um Boeing 767-223 partiu de Boston, Massachusetts com destino a Los Angeles, California as 7:59. Colidiu com o lado norte da torre norte (North Tower) do World Trade Center entre os andares 94 e 98 às 8:46:26_

_Vôo United Airlines 175, um Boeing 767-222, partiu de Boston, Massachusetts com destino a Los Angeles, Califórnia as 8:13, hora local. Colidiu com o lado sul da Torre Sul (South Tower) do World Trade Center entre os andares 78 e 84 as 9:02:54_

_Vôo American Airlines 77, um Boeign 757-223 partiu de Dulles, Virgínia com destino a Los Angeles, Califórnia às 8:20, hora local (com 10 minutos de atraso). É geralmente aceito que este avião colidiu com o Pentágono. O Pentágono afirma que a colisão ocorreu às 09h37min_

Bella POV

Fazia quase 40 minutos que nós estávamos descendo as escadas e finalmente estávamos próximos ao térreo as minhas pernas já não agüentavam mais e as vertigens cada vez piores, se não fosse Jasper me incentivando, dificilmente eu conseguiria descer tantos andares de escadas, mais eu pensava, pior subir do que descer, então ainda estávamos no lucro.

Chegamos ao térreo, saímos correndo para a rua, era uma cena horrível, o chão estava coberto de um pó cinza e era difícil respirar tentamos nos afastar o máximo possível, Jasper me puxava prevendo que eu não estava mais com forças e eu só pensava no Edward e no bebê.

Ouvimos gritos e olhamos para trás de uma distancia boa e Jasper resolveu parar pra respirarmos, ambos estávamos com a respiração falha e eu estava prestes a desmaiar, era a cena mais chocante que provavelmente eu veria, havia pessoas se jogando do prédio e eu começava a chorar desesperadamente vendo aquilo.

Até que vimos o que parecia que nunca iria acontecer, como se fosse a uma cena de filme de terror eu vi o prédio imponente no qual eu trabalhava desabando em câmera lenta.

09.59: a Torre Sul cai.

Narrador.

Edward e Alice ficaram petrificado com a cena que viam na TV era o prédio onde a irmã o noivo da irmã e sua noiva trabalhavam que estava desabando.

Bella corria sem forças quase sendo arrastada por Jasper pela rua. O pó cinza que antes tomava conta da rua estava em todos os locais e dificultava mais ainda a locomoção respiração de ambos, pedaços de concreto, vidros e estruturas metálicas caiam do céu em uma velocidade incrível atingindo as pessoas, carros...

Alice Chorava absurdamente na frente da TV ao lado do Irmão, ainda sem acreditar no que viam, o pensamento dos dois eram semelhantes, onde estariam Bella e Jasper?

Bombeiros corriam gritando para as pessoas se abrigarem onde pudessem.

As pessoas corriam sem direção, o estrondo vindo do alto ficava cada vez pior, até que a poeira tomou conta de todas as ruas próximas da torre que acabara de cair.

Bella tentava respirar com muita dificuldade e as meio as náuseas que haviam ficado piores ela mal conseguia manter-se em pé, Jasper também não estava muito diferente, um pouco melhor do que Bella a ponto de conseguir gritar por socorro assim que Bella veio a desmaiar sem ar.

- Alguém me ajuda... Socooorro . – Gritava Jasper em meio ao caos que havia se tornado a cidade.

Um bombeiro veio ao encontro deles, aplicou os primeiros socorros em Bella e logo Jasper viu sua visão ficar turva e escura e veio a desmaiar também.

A cidade que era adorada por muitas pessoas, tinha em sua história o pior ataque terrorista do país.

10.28: a Torre Norte cai.

Bella e Jasper são levados para o hospital.

Na manhã deste dia, quatro aviões comerciais foram seqüestrados, sendo que dois deles colidiram contra as torres do World Trade Center em Manhattan, Nova York. Um terceiro avião, o American Airlines Flight 77, foi direcionado pelos seqüestradores para uma colisão contra o Pentágono, no Condado de Arlington, Virgínia. Os destroços do quarto avião, United Airlines Flight 93, foram encontrados espalhados num campo próximo de Shanksville, Pensilvânia. A versão oficial apresentada pelo governo norte-americano reporta que os passageiros enfrentaram os supostos seqüestradores e que, durante este ataque, o avião atentados causaram a morte de 3234 pessoas.

As perdas humanas nos ataques de 11 de Setembro de 2001 foram elevadas: 265 nos aviões; pelo menos 2752 pessoas, incluindo 242 bombeiros, no World Trade Center e 125 no Pentágono. 3234 pessoas faleceram. Além das Torres Gêmeas de 110 andares do World Trade Center, cinco outras construções nas proximidades do World Trade Center e quatro estações subterrâneas de metrô foram destruídas ou seriamente danificadas. No total, foram 25 prédios danificados em Manhattan. Em Arlington, uma parte do Pentágono foi seriamente danificada pelo fogo e outra parte acabou desmoronando.

Edward e Alice ficaram sem notícias de Bella e Jasper durante dois dias.

Nos 13 de setembro, data do nascimento de Bella, Edward teve a noticia de que sua noiva estava viva e de que teriam um bebê. Assim como Alice soube que Jasper também estava vivo.

Epílogo.

Edward e Bella se casaram em dezembro daquele mesmo ano mesmo ano e em março de 2002 nasceu Sarah Masen a primeira filha do casal, dois anos mais tarde tiveram outro bebê, William Masen. Bella assumiu a direção da revista ao lado de Jasper e com a nova filial em Londres Bella foi transferida para a capital da Inglaterra e Edward foi dar aulas em uma universidade também de Londres.

Alice e Jasper se casaram em Janeiro de 2002 com uma grande festa de dar inveja a qualquer um, e tiveram a primeira filha em Marie em 2003, em 2005 Andrew e a caçula Lisa em 2008.

Emmett e Rosalie se casaram em 2002 dois meses depois se separaram, 5 meses depois da separação voltaram a namorar e "casaram-se" novamente duas semanas depois.

Mike Newton, que estava no 88° andar da torre sul, não foi encontrado depois das buscas.


End file.
